Everyone's Favorite Nightmare
by zella787
Summary: Between dreams ridden with nightmares and an inexplicable hate for humans she's a handful. Treated as a mentally insane person by the marines she has been locked up for five years of her life. When a surprisingly easy escape comes her way she takes it and becomes a stowaway on the ship of the pirates who caused her escape. What'll happen when she's found though? LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Rated for some bad language and violence. There isn't a lot of cursing but there is a bit. And the major violence doesn't happen until later chapters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Stowaway  
**  
She was getting sick of it. Every day was the same routine over and over again. It never changed in the slightest. It's been this way for five years and she has finally had enough. But at the same time it confused her. She was never really bothered with this routine. She had simply gotten used to it. She was never the type to complain about things or get fed up with something. Even though it's been five years she never thought these types of feelings would come to her. So now, she was annoyed. Not with her routine but with herself.

"Hello, how are you today?" an, oh so familiar voice said. The owner of the voice wasn't in the room though. No one ever liked going into her white padded room, and the ones who had to go into her room did so reluctantly. The man speaking to her right now was in a separate room using a den-den mushi to communicate with her.

"I'm angry," she stated while just lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. The man in the separate room was somewhat surprised because the girl rarely ever answered with an actual emotion. Usually the answer would be "I feel normal" or "the same as always" but on rare occasions she would say sad or angry but never, not once, had she ever said happy. Who would be happy being cooped up in a padded room all day though?

"Why are you angry?" he asked hoping to get some answers this time.

"Because I'm getting sick of this place but I never really get sick of anything so I'm angry with myself," she told him while closing her eyes.

"Why are you getting sick of this place?" he asked. To her, it was the stupidest question she has ever heard.

"You're an idiot," she bluntly stated with a yawn. "I'm going to sleep, so don't bother me," she mumbled while turning on her side. She heard the man sigh before the den-den mushi turned off. The girl got in the most comfortable position possible before drifting off into a slumber full of nightmares, as usual.

The girl shot up with cold sweat rolling down her forehead. Her breathing was heavy for a moment but soon calmed down after a while.

"Just another nightmare," she said while taking a deep breath. She always had bad dreams when asleep. She can't even remember the last time she had a peaceful slumber.

The girl looked around the empty room and then looked back down to the floor letting her bangs cover her face as she began chuckling. Her chuckle soon turned into a mad laughter. These random fits of laughter were normal for her, so the people monitoring her didn't worry about it but they were still disturbed by it. She would always stop after a minute or so, so they just endured it.

"They're coming," she said in a voice that now resembled a child after her fit of laughter was over. A slight chuckle escaped her lips but it didn't turn into a howling laughter like before and even so her voice was softer and childish the chuckle sounded dark and evil.

"Who is? Who's coming?" the voice from earlier came back after he heard her statement.

"Pirates," her childish voice answered and when the man heard it he began to question her even further.

"Pirates? Are you sure? Do you know which ones?" the questions all came out at once from his mouth not even waiting for answers before asking the next one. A grin spread across her face as she let out another chuckle.

"I see it; the Jolly Roger. It's smiling but it doesn't look like a friendly smile." Her grin widened at the picture she was seeing in her mind.

"Other then smiling, what does it look like?" the man questioned on, he was desperately trying to get all the answers out of the girl.

"If I tell you you'll just try to ambush them won't you? It wouldn't be very nice since you already know that they're coming. Isn't it enough that you know that they are coming here at this very moment?" she asked. She heard the man from the other room sigh in knowing that when she asks a question like that there is no changing her mind.

Even if he were to tell her that the citizens of the village would be in danger she would never tell him. The reason was simple. She didn't mind if the villagers were to die. She heard another sigh before footsteps and the opening and closing of a door was also heard, indicating that the man left the room he was in. She let out a longing sigh. Yeah, she was excited that pirates were on their way but she wouldn't be able to see them from her padded room.

In the last hour nothing particularly interest happened to the girl. She just sat in her room deep in thought. Ever so often she would break out into one of those fits of laughter that she had before. It wasn't really her fault that she would laugh like this and no one ever understood why. But then again, how could they? They didn't feel what she felt or see what she saw.

Her head turned towards the door when she heard a light knock. _'It's already that time?' _she wondered in her mind as she mumbled a come in. The door handle tilted downward and in came a man holding a tray of food. He had short black hair that could barely be seen under his marine cap. His eyes were dark brown and he wore the usual marine uniform that every other marine had to wear. The girl didn't recognize him so he was probably a new recruit or just always had a different job.

"Here you go," he said while placing the tray of food down. Yup, he was obviously new at his job because he didn't know what he had to do. Instead he just began to walk back towards the door in order to leave.

"You know you have to feed me," the girl's voice broke into the room in a blunt tone. The rookie marine spun around in surprise at hearing her voice. "I can't do it myself and I'm not going to shove my face into my food like an animal," she told him while wiggling her arms around that were constricted by a white straightjacket. A look of remembrance appeared on his face when his orders fully came to his mind.

"Sorry about that," he apologized though the apology wasn't very convincing. Who would want to stay in this room and feed her anyways? He begrudgingly walked back over to her and crouched down in front of the tray. He picked up the fork and jabbed a piece of meat with it so he could bring it up to her mouth. She opened her mouth waiting for him to place the fork of food in her mouth. When the meet touched her tongue she closed her mouth so the marine could take the fork away. After chewing and swallowing the food he brought up another piece of meat to her mouth but before she could take it an alarm went off.

"Pirates!" a yell was heard throughout the marine base. "The heart pirates are here!" Everyone, get ready for battle!" the voice yelled throughout the various speakers in the base. The marine feeding the girl didn't think the alarm included him because of his job he had to do now but then another low ranked marine showed up.

"You have to come too, just leave that chic here, you can feed her later," the marine told him, a gun ready in his hand for battle. The one feeding her nodded and dropped the fork on the tray before running out the door. The girl tried to bite his hand but he was too fast and ran away without even noticing her failed attempt of trying to get his attention to keep feeding her.

"Told you so," she grumbled but she knew that no one was listening to her now. Even though she wanted her food she wasn't desperate enough to eat without her hands so she just looked around the room once more. Her eyes stopped when she noticed the door. It was still slightly open. She smiled "thank-you rookie marine."

She stood up and stepped over the tray of food and slowly walked over to the door. She wasn't sure if there were many people in the hall or not so she was slow to peek her head out the door. She was now in a somewhat darker room that separated her padded room from the hallway. She spotted her bag in the corner of the room and walked over to it. It was a simple black duffel bag with a white skull painted on the strap, which let her know that it was definitely hers.

"Here comes the tricky part," she mumbled to herself as she got on her knees in front of the bag. She wouldn't be able to run while holding the strap in her teeth so she had to get the strap around her neck. She dug her head down and somehow managed to get the strap over her head and when she stood back up it slipped down to her neck. She walked over to the door that led to the hallway and slowly opened it with her foot. The halls were, fortunately, empty but she was still cautious.

"The main door might be too much of a risk," she mumbled to herself while walking through the hall. "Any window should do since I'm on the first floor," she concluded and looked around the hall. While searching for a window she heard yells and gunshots from outside which meant that the pirates and marines were currently fighting at the bay.

Her attention soon directed itself back to her current situation when she found an open window. The echo of gunshots and battle cries got louder when she got closer to the window. It was nighttime and when she looked up at the sky the only thing she could see was the shady outline of the moon that was covered by some clouds.

Without wasting anymore time she sat on the windowsill and turned around so she was facing outside and then jumped onto the ground. With a safe landing she began to run. She couldn't stay there any longer and going back to the village wasn't an option either. She would just end up getting caught again and taken to the marines if she stays on this island. With all these thoughts in her mind she came to a final decision, which made her smile as she kept running. Her final option was becoming a stowaway on a certain pirate ship.

Even though it's been five years she still remembered the layout of the island and the sound of the fight between the pirates and marines helped her out as well. She kept running towards the bay not taking any time to reminisce or see how things have changed. She didn't want to be seen in the village so she took the forest route, which was somewhat harder to maneuver in with all the bushes, branches, and tree roots but she was still easily able to run through it. Right when she saw the opening of the forest to the bay she stepped on something that sent a stinging pain into her bare foot.

"Fuck," she silently cursed. She felt a warm liquid flow from her foot indicating that she was bleeding. "Damn it," she mumbled and hopped to the side quickly to sit down and examine her foot. Her eyes were already adjusted to the darkness of the night so it was easy for her to see that she had stepped on a broken piece of glass and that the glass was still in her foot. "Stupid glass," she growled while getting up. She wasn't going to let a piece of glass ruin her chances of escape so she just sucked it up and began running with a limp.

When she finally came to the clearing of the woods she saw a glorious scene before her. The pirates that had arrived were kicking the marine's asses. Oh yes, she was very happy that the rookie marine left her door open on this particular night.

She looked in the water and was rather intrigued to see a submarine rather than an actual ship. It was the same Jolly Roger she saw earlier so she was sure that it was the right ship, or submarine in this case. The gangplank was out and on the docks so all she had to do now was sneak past the fighting and onto the sub, which isn't as easy as it sounds. A girl with a bag hanging around her neck wearing a straightjacket would really stick out in a battlefield between marines and a bunch of pirates that wore beige overalls. What was up with that uniform anyways? Swimming wasn't an option for her since her arms were useless at the moment.

Now all she could do was wait for some sort of open path. But she couldn't wait too long because more marines were piling in which meant that the pirates would most likely back down because of difference in numbers. Just at that thought she saw a path she could run through.

"I'm going to have to suck it up for now," she mumbled while looking down at her bloody foot. She took off toward the docks and was somehow able to manage not being spotted by anyone. Luckily it was darker at the docks than it was at the battlefield so she was able to stay hidden when she got on the dock. She took one last look behind her at the battlefield before running up the gangplank. Once again luck was on her side when she saw that none of the pirates were out on the deck and the door to the inside of the sub was open.

She slowly began to limp into the sub but what she wasn't very cautious about was the blood trail she made with her foot. She made her way through the halls of the sub, which seemed pretty empty. The pain in her foot was finally getting to her now that she had accomplished her goal. Now she could barely even step on it as she was walking. She was about to just rest out in the hallway but she heard voices coming from the front door of the sub.

"Damn it," she mumbled and then tried her best to open the closest door to her. She was able to open it with her foot and without taking a look to see what type of room it was she ran in and closed the door. It was really dark at first so she still could see the room clearly but her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness. It seemed to be some sort of storage room, which made her somewhat relieved to know that it wasn't someone's room or the captain's quarters.

"I have to sit down," she murmured to herself. She bent over and let her bag fall from around her neck before sitting down. "If only I didn't have this damn jacket on I could try to stop the bleeding," she grumbled while moving her arms around. "Whatever it's not like I'll die or something," she quickly concluded and then leaned her back against the wall. She closed her eyes and just thought about things and this pirate crew since she didn't want to fall asleep.

_^.^_

The two head mechanics of the heart pirates were currently walking to the engine room of the sub. They were just able to escape some marines at a bay of the island they had just arrived at. They were now submerged and still by the island looking for a place that they could safely dock at since it would take some time for the log pose to set.

"Don't you think it's strange?" one of the mechanics asked to the other. He had brown hair that reached his shoulders covered by a blue hat with a red brim and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. Like the rest of the heart crew he wore beige overalls and brown boots and he went by the name Shachi.

"What do you mean?" the other mechanic said with a questioned look on his face. Just like his friend he wore the beige overalls that had the Jolly Roger on it and a pair of brown boots. His hat was black with a yellow brim and a red pompom on the top of it and covered his hair. His hat also displayed his name on the front, which was Penguin.

"Well, right when we docked there were already more than a handful of marines there as if they knew we were coming. And the backup came pretty quickly as well," Shachi explained to his fellow mechanic. Penguin thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"I think your right, it is pretty weird," Penguin agreed as they kept walking. When they turned the corner Penguin noticed red smudges on the floor of the sub. "What's this?" he questioned while bending down to take a better look at the mysterious red smudges.

"I think its blood," Shachi said after also bending down to examine the red smudges. "Was someone injured?" he said now worried that one of his nakama were hurt.

"I'm not sure, it's a trail of blood so let's see where it leads to," Penguin suggested and Shachi nodded in agreement as they stood up and began to follow the bloodstained floor.

"It stops at the storage room door? Why would anyone come here when they're injured?" Shachi questioned and looked at Penguin just to see him shrug. None of the two thought of the possibility that it could be a stowaway as Shachi began to open the door. The two stood in shock with slight blushes on their faces when they saw what was in the storage room, or more like whom.

It was a girl with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a white straightjacket and black shorts. Her feet were bare and her right foot was revealed to be what left all the bloodstains on the subs floor. She was sitting down leaning against the wall, it seemed like she was sleeping, which she was. Even though she didn't want to fall asleep at first she couldn't help but to drift off even with her foot in so much pain.

"Who is she?" Penguin questioned even though he knew that his companion wouldn't have a clue.

"I don't know but one of us has to tell the captain," Shachi said while looking down at her bleeding foot.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just surprised that we didn't notice this until now. I mean, we've been submerged for about an hour now." The two were silent for a moment after Penguin said that.

"We are such failures," they said in unison while shaking their heads in disappointment.

After that the two agreed that Shachi stay with the girl while Penguin goes and gets their captain. Well, agreed isn't the best word. More like after a short game of rock, paper, scissors. Anyways, Penguin was rushing towards the control room where his captain was speaking with the navigator of the crew.

"Captain," Penguin said after practically slamming the door open. The captain of the sub turned his head towards his mechanic in slight annoyance as he was discussing some plans with his navigator. The captain of the heart pirates wore a yellow and black hoodie that had the Jolly Roger on it. His light blue jeans and white hat had a similar design of spots on them. He had tanned skin and his hair was black along with his goatee that was also black. He had pairs of small golden hoop earrings on each ear and on his fingers were tattooed death and the back of his hand had a cross. His name was Trafalgar Law.

"What is it? This better be important," the captain asked still slightly annoyed but it lessened when he saw his mechanic's face.

"Well, there seems to be a stowaway on board in one of the storage rooms. She's asleep right now and her foot is heavily bleeding," Penguin, answered quite nervous to see his captain's response. Upon hearing the news Law looked somewhat angry that someone had easily snuck onto the ship so he was glad hearing that she had a bloody foot.

"Take me to her," he ordered while standing up from his seat. Penguin immediately obeyed his captain's orders and began leading him towards the stowaway. When they arrived at the storage room Shachi was just silently watching her, he didn't wake her up because he wouldn't know what to do afterwards. Right when Law looked at her she shot her eyes open and sat up. She had yet another nightmare which caused her to wake up but when she did she realized that she was in a much worse situation.

"Shit," she mumbled while looking up at the man who was glaring at her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my fellow Law lovers! Okay so I really hope that everyone enjoyed the debut of my Law story!  
Just a quick note though, I created these chapters before the whole punk hazard arc had ended and such in the manga. It is set before the New World though but I just wanted you all to know.  
I hopefully plan on weekly updates with this story so let's all cross our fingers that it's true.  
This is also a very slow progressing story so bear with me on this one.  
I really hope you all enjoyed!  
Till next time,**

**~Zella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews!  
Shiningheart of ThunderClan: You're sharp, all shall be revealed in this chapter about her premonitions. I hope this update was fast enough for you ;)**

**goldash98: Actually if you check on One Piece Wiki it states that their jumpsuits are beige, but whatever. Thanks for le review!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thanks, I hope that you enjoy my future chapters, including this one.**

**MsWildLuck: I hope I keep it interesting for you then :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Knowledge**

"Who are you?" Law immediately asked the girl with the bleeding foot. He didn't care about her pain at all; he just wanted to know who she was and how she got on his sub.

"A girl with a bleeding foot," she mumbled while looking down at her foot. "How long was I asleep this thing has been bleeding for a while," she said not even knowing that she was angering Law even more.

"I advise that you properly answer my question unless you want more than just your foot to be bloody," Law threatened with a smirk now on his face thinking that he sent fear into the girl's system. Her cold, red eyes stared back at him defiantly. The girl stood up putting all her weight on her good foot and let the bloody foot stay limp.

"I don't give my name away to people easily so for now call me Nightmare," she answered his first question in a blunt tone. Not even the marines that had held her captive knew her real name so why should he?

"Well then Miss Nightmare, why are you on my submarine?" Law asked his next question. His gaze was piercing and heartless but she didn't falter one bit.

"I wanted to get away, and as to why I chose a pirate's ship… well submarine, is because I find pirates very interesting," she explained. Now Law was more intrigued with this girl than he was angry with her. "Oh and while I was running in the forest I stepped on a piece of glass," she said while waving her bloody foot around.

"Why would you think that pirates would let you stay on board?" Law questioned wanting to know her answers.

"I didn't say anything about pirates _letting _me stay on board. If I hadn't gotten this bloody foot I probably could've stayed hidden. And even if I got found out without a bloody foot I never said the outcome would be pretty. I'm in a straightjacket so I can't do much. The outcome would probably be death or some sort of use for me. But I don't really care," she shrugged as if it was nothing but then looked back to Law. "So Mister Pirate Captain what outcome shall you choose?"

"What type of use would you be to me? I think that your outcome is getting closer to death," he said with a smirk plastered on his face. Right when she was about to answer she began one of her chuckles. The chuckle soon became mad laughter and the three stared at her as if she was crazy, which she kind of was. After about a minute she finally calmed down.

"Sorry about that, it happens every now and then. Anyways where were we?" she asked completely ignoring the strange stares she was currently receiving. Well, just stares from Shachi and Penguin, Law on the other hand looked quite amused. "Oh, about what use I would be to you. Well let's see here, I know when the log pose sets, I know of a secluded bay that no one else knows of on the island, I know where a lake is to get some water, and I also know a good place to get food at," she listed off each use she could have for Law. "I currently have four uses to you," she answered his question in more of a bored tone now. Law hated to admit it but she was right. Right now he needed that information and by the way she's been acting now he doubted that she'd just oblige to his requests.

"Well then Miss Nightmare it seems you have yourself a deal. I'll allow you to stay on board as long as you give us the information we need," Law finally compromised.

"Great but I don't think I'll be able to…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she fell to the ground, unconscious. The first thought in Law's head was simple. She had lost too much blood.

Law didn't bother to catch her while she was falling but he did pick her up after she fell to the ground and brought her to the sub's clinic. He laid her down on one of the medical beds and cleaned all the blood from her foot. It seemed that it hadn't gotten infected but the wound itself was pretty deep and there was still some glass in her foot. He had to get it out but first he had to get more blood into her or she won't be waking up any time soon. So first things first, he had to get a sample of her blood to see what type it was.

"Amazing," Law quietly mumbled to himself after running some tests.

"What is it captain?" Blaze, Law's medical assistant, asked. He was of average height with chin-length red hair and brown eyes. Like all others he wore a beige jumpsuit that had the heart pirate's Jolly Roger on it and brown boots. He also had a hat that was white with a black brim. He had already heard the whole story of Nightmare coming on the sub with a bloody foot so he was just helping Law with cleaning up all the things that became bloody.

"It seems that the only reason Miss Nightmare here fainted is because of too much stress, her blood pressure is fine and she doesn't seem to be dehydrated either. Her heart rate is also at a normal pace," Law explained to his assistant. "But it's still strange. She did seem to lose an abnormal amount of blood even if it's just from a cut on her foot," he mumbled more to himself.

Either way Law just pushed that matter aside and began to take the glass out of her foot. It was a pretty hard procedure considering that she's also been walking on this foot, even though it was just limping. Once he finally got the glass out he stitched up the wound.

"Where am I this time?" a certain girl asked as she woke up. It was a room she has never seen before. So many peculiar tools and such were neatly laid out on a metal table. What she also noticed was that she was sitting on a bed.

"The sub's clinic," an answer came from her side. She turned her head in the direction of the voice to see a man with red hair cleaning something in a sink. Once she let his answer process in her mind she remembered what had happened. When she looked back to her foot she realized that it was treated to and no longer bleeding.

"Did you treat my foot?" she questioned, looking back over to the man that was cleaning the medical equipment. She already knew the answer to the question but there was nothing else to do at the moment.

"No, it was the captain. He's an amazing doctor," he answered. When the word captain came from his mouth the image of that man with the black and yellow hoodie came to mind. He didn't seem to be much of a doctor but who was she to be judging appearances.

"Then who are you?" she asked, changing the subject. She wasn't very interested in him but it was a way to kill time.

"The name's Blaze and I assume that you're Miss Nightmare," he told her.

"You can just call me Nightmare, your captain added the Miss himself," she told him and he answered with an 'oh' sound.

"Anyways I'm going to go tell the captain that you're awake. Don't go anywhere," Blaze ordered before leaving the room. She let out a sigh when he left. Where was she supposed to go?

"Hmm, so he's Trafalgar Law?" Nightmare mused to herself while looking down at her foot. After that she stayed silent. She just waited for the pirate captain to come into the clinic only to get the answers he needed and then order her to not walk or something like that.

"I see you're awake, Miss Nightmare," a voice brought her from her thoughts to see Law walking into the room. He was with Blaze and another man who just stayed at the door waiting.

"No I'm still sleeping, I just have my eyes open and can hold up a conversation in my sleep," she said sarcastically with an impassive face. Law just went on with the conversation, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Before any further questions would you mind telling me where that bay you were talking about is," Law said.

"From where we are now the bay is on the complete other side of the island, due north. Once you see a cliff with a big boulder keep your eyes open for a cave. When you travel through there you'll be at the bay," she explained. "The cave itself is pretty small height-wise but since this is a submarine it won't be hard at all," she added.

"Damien, did you hear that?" Law asked the man that stood next to Blaze. He nodded in response and left without even being ordered to find the bay. He was most likely the navigator of the crew.

"The log pose sets in three days," Nightmare said before Law could even ask.

"Now, would you mind answering a couple more questions for me?" Law asked. Even if she said she'd mind he would've still asked the questions.

"I don't mind answering some questions but if I don't want to answer it then I won't say anything at all. If I don't mind answering it I'll answer immediately," she explained her rules to him and then closed her eyes waiting for the first question.

"You seemed to have lost an excessive amount of blood but you didn't even faint because of that. So do you know why?" he asked.

"Ever since I was little my blood cells have been able to keep up with my blood loss so it's usually rare for me to faint because of blood loss," she answered the moment he stopped talking without delay. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd answer the questions immediately.

"Do you know why your blood cells regenerate so quickly?" Law asked curiously. No answer. Either she didn't want to answer or she just didn't know herself. Law didn't bother pestering on and went on to his next question. "Earlier you said you wanted to get away. Get away from what exactly?" he asked.

"Marines," once again her answer came immediately. Law raised a brow in confusion.

"I haven't seen you on any wanted posters. Why are the marines after you?" Law questioned.

"Well, I assume you've already noticed this straightjacket on me," she said while wiggling her arms and Law nodded. "Five fucking years," she growled.

"What?" Law asked in confusion.

"Five years ago I was sent to the marines and they kept me there as a mental patient. Of course that's not why they wanted me there. It was all for their benefit," she growled slightly angry now. "Oh yeah I forgot to apologize," she mumbled to herself. She opened her eyes and looked at Law who was sitting in his wheely doctor's chair. "Sorry."

"For what?" Law questioned.

"You see, the marines used my ability to know that you were coming. It would happen at random moments. I'd randomly get visions and they'd use those visions. Most of the visions were of pirates or boats headed towards the island. And one of those visions was your Jolly Roger. So I apologize for giving the marines a little warning about your arrival or then you would've been able to easily dock at that bay," she explained to him. Now Law was interested in her ability but also kind of mad that she warned the marines about him.

"That's quite an interesting ability," he mused. "Okay, I'm done with my questions. You shouldn't walk on that foot for at least a week," he told her going all doctor mode.

"Fantastic," she said sarcastically. "Then can you take this damn jacket off of me?" she mumbled while moving her arms. It was really annoying to be constricted like this for so long.

"I don't like being ordered around," Law grumbled. Nightmare didn't make her question sound like much of a question, which is why Law got slightly angry with her.

"It was a question. Or are you afraid that I'll hurt you Mister Law," she provoked him. Law isn't one to be provoked very easily so he just ignored her. He was more focused on how she knew his name. It's true he was a wanted pirate with a bounty on his head but she said she was locked up for five years. Plus he highly doubted that the marines would give her the latest news on all the pirates.

"I'll take that jacket off if you tell me how you know my name," he told her.

"I'll tell you, once you get this straightjacket off of me," she bargained with him. Now she was pushing it. He wasn't very used to someone defying him since his crew completely obeyed all of his orders.

"Miss Nightmare, you're in no position to be reasoning with me. I suggest you do as I say when you're on _my _submarine," he said while narrowing his eyes at her.

"You can kill me if you want," she shrugged as if death was nothing. "I don't mind if you do. I believe that when I die I will have no regrets and that if I'm dying I've already filled my purpose as a human being whatever it may be." Law was surprised now. She wasn't afraid of dying. She truly was an interesting person and, because of that, he decided to keep her alive to see what more amusing things she would say.

He stood up from his chair and then took off her straightjacket to reveal the black tank top she was wearing underneath. There was a scar on her left wrist and a tattoo on her right arm of a heart dripping blood onto bones but there was also a scar on the heart. She stretched her arms to the point where you could hear her bones crack. Relief crossed her features since the jacket was now gone and she turned to face Law. She didn't wait for him to ask his question again as she answered.

"I ate a devil's fruit called the know-know fruit. If I touch a person or a person touches me I am able to gain some information about the person. Such as name, date of birth, blood type, height, weight, and where they're from. I don't really know to what extent this devil fruit power will let me know things but I do know that it doesn't just work on people. For instance, this submarine; I know when it was made, and who made it. I also know the layout of the submarine along with the amount of people currently on board," she told him with a straight face.

"That's quite a useful ability," Law said but didn't really direct it towards her. He was just thinking aloud.

"It gets annoying sometimes. Knowing random crap about things and people you don't want to get involved with. I sometimes wish I never ate that damn fruit, for more reasons than one," she mumbled the last part which Law wasn't able to hear. "Anyways can you hand me that jacket and give me some scissors. I'm not letting it go to waste," she said while holding out a hand for Law to give her the jacket. He gave it to her without saying a word and reached into a drawer to give her some scissors. He wasn't worried about her attacking him because he could just create his room and cut her to pieces with his nodachi in an instant.

"It's very stressful you know," Nightmare began while taking the scissors and cutting the end of the sleeves so her hands would be able to come out like a normal jacket. "So many people in this world wish for knowledge but it isn't as great as it may seem." Next she cut off a couple of the buckled straps so they wouldn't get in the way. Once she was done she put the scissors down and then slipped the jacket back on. "I can't control my knowledge intake so sometimes I absorb way too much knowledge that I pass out from the stress that it had on my brain," her voice was bland and monotonous. Almost every time she spoke her voice didn't waver in pitch.

'_How very interesting' _Law thought. To think that in a world where people want nothing but power and knowledge there is actually someone who despises it. This girl, Nightmare, had only had a short conversation with him and already amuses him so much. She claims to not care about the thought of death and hates too much knowledge. There was much more to her than it may have first seemed. At least the mystery as to why she passed out was now solved. Basically she just took in too much information upon arriving on the submarine and then passed out.

"Oh and Mister Law, I'd much appreciate it if you not have your crew coming in here so often when I rest," Nightmare said before lying down on the bed. Before Law could ask why she gave him a reason "I simply don't like humans."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my geezness! The morning after I posted the first chapter I had like** **1****3 emails saying "blah reviewed your sto****ry" or "blah favorited your story" or "blah followed your story! That seriously made me soooooo happy! Thank you all so much for following, favoriting and reviewing my story!  
I hope I write up to all your expectations!  
Please keep reviewing, following, and favoriting! Seriously you have no idea how much it makes my day when I get a positive review!  
I apologize for any grammatical issues, and I hope you all liked it!  
One more thing, for those of you who haven't seen it yet, GO WATCH ONE PIECE FILM Z! I just watched it today and it is amazing! (And finally english subbed so woohoo!)  
I'll update next week again.  
Till next time,  
**

**~Zella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews!  
Chocolatluver4ever: Glad you liked it :D Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yay! Thank-you for reading.**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: They are on the Grand Line (which is why they use the log pose) Sorry if that wasn't clear. And yes you pretty much understand how her devil fruit works. She can't exactly control her intake on information so it just comes to her that they are coming. I'm happy that you enjoyed!**

**goldash98: It's no problem at all. I actually thought they were white at first also. No harm done**

**Girl-luvs-manga: I'm glad that you can relate :D**

**MsWildLuck: Well I'll just make sure it stays that way *smirks a smirkier smirk that not even Law or Nightmare or you could rival***

**That's it for the review replies! Now onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Visitors in the Infirmary**

The news had gotten around pretty quickly that Nightmare was on board even though it was only a day later. But, just like she asked, Law didn't let many members go into the clinic to meet her unless they were actually hurt. The only ones he allowed in the clinic were Shachi and Penguin, because they discovered her on board, Bepo, and Blaze of course, since he was the second best medic on board. Second to Law that was.

Since Law was busy with the directions that Nightmare gave him to get the food, water, and other supplies to stock up on, Blaze was the one that had to check her foot and watch her. Even though Bepo was permitted to go see her he never had because he was always by his captain's side. But now that they were at the sub and he was finished with his work for now, he was thinking of visiting the girl.

"No, trust me Bepo you do not want to visit that girl," Shachi said when Bepo told him and Penguin he'd visit after lunch.

"Why not?" the bear questioned. Usually both Shachi and Penguin would be all over a girl, especially if they were allowed to see her when no one else but them and two others on the crew were.

"That chic is creepy," Penguin said in more of a whisper as if she was listening to them. "But she's so beautiful," he then let out a heavenly sigh while picturing the girl in his head.

"Wait then what's so creepy about her?" Bepo questioned, ignoring Penguin's daydreaming.

"She is so damn weird," Shachi started. "When we went to ask if she was okay for the first time she just gave us a straight out answer and then told us to leave," Shachi told him.

"What's so creepy about that?" Bepo asked.

"We insisted that we stay and she replied saying this: 'If you guys stay any longer it'll just bring me closer in wanting to kill you both, and you know how I'll do it? I'll cut your limbs up, grind them into pieces, and shove them straight down your throat so you'll pretty much drown in your own blood'." Shachi quoted what Nightmare said.

"Plus, she just bursts out in maniacal laughter at random moments," Penguin added and Shachi nodded to back up his information. "Trust us that girl is creepy."

"I'm sorry," the bear apologized for no reason while bowing his head.

"Why are you apologizing!" Penguin yelled at the bear and he just apologized again. The two just sighed knowing that it was hopeless.

After lunch Penguin and Shachi decided to accompany the bear to visit Nightmare. Even though they thought she was very scary and creepy they still wanted to see her since they thought she was so beautiful.

"Okay Bepo, before you go in there make sure not to say anything too dumb or she might actually kill you," Shachi warned, whispering it into the bear's ear. Bepo looked at him thinking that it should be those two worrying about what they say instead of him.

Penguin then knocked on the door. The three waited before they heard a come in from Blaze rather than Nightmare. They opened the door and walked into the clinic to see Blaze reading some files and Nightmare just sitting in her bed with her eyes closed.

She now just wore the white straightjacket as a plain jacket with sleeves that covered her hands as well as her arms. She just kept her eyes closed not really wanting to see the people who came in. Except for one of them though. She wanted to see one of them.

"Oh, hey you guys. What brings you all here?" Blaze asked while looking up from his files. The two men looked over at Nightmare while Bepo just kept looking at Blaze. "I see," Blaze sighed out at the hopeless men and then whispered, "I advise that you guys just leave, she doesn't really like people at all."

"And I advise you to either whisper in a lower voice or just announce it to the whole world because I can hear what your saying," Nightmare commented with her eyes still closed. Blaze gulped along with the other two and Bepo just stood there still ignorant of how descriptive this woman can be with planning deaths.

"Anyways Bepo I'm glad you came this time. I have to talk to the captain but was told not to leave her alone so can you watch her while I'm gone," Blaze said now changing the subject.

"Hey what about us?" Shachi defended him and Penguin. Before Blaze could answer Nightmare spoke once more causing everyone to turn towards her.

"I told Blaze that if I was ever left alone in a room with you two I might kill you both," she said while opening one eye. She hadn't seen Bepo yet so she was curious to see what he looked like. When she saw the big white bear she immediately opened her other eye. She knew from the beginning that he was a polar bear but seeing it in person was something else. Then she did something completely unexpected.

First off, her face lightened up like a Christmas tree. Then she hopped off the bed onto her good foot and gave Bepo a surprise hug attack. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes including Bepo who was awkwardly standing there as she hugged him.

"It's a bear," she said with an entirely different attitude. At that moment Shachi and Penguin both turned their stares towards Bepo with jealousy while Blaze just stayed in shock.

"Well no shit he's a bear! Why the hell are you hugging him?" Blaze questioned. That was definitely a bad idea. Nightmare let go of Bepo and turned around towards Blaze with a glare.

"Listen here Blaze. I really dislike humans, but on the other hand I absolutely love animals like Bepo the bear here," she said gesturing to the bear.

"I'm sorry," Bepo said while bowing his head. Not even being surprised that he talked Nightmare turned around.

"No need to be sorry," she said and then hopped back over to her bed.

"I'm so confused…" Penguin said and both Blaze and Shachi nodded in agreement.

"I'd bet you are," Nightmare told them. "My reasoning may not make much sense coming from me but nevertheless I have one. You see, all humans have ever done is make systems and communities and such. And because of those systems and things made they start things known as war. Humans in my eyes are dumb creatures no matter how much more progressed there brain is than other creatures. I like animals because they don't have huge wars. They kill, eat, and survive and that's all there is to it in their lives. Humans just make everything so complex. Even the few animals in this world that can talk and have more smarts than the rest of their species are better than humans." Nightmare explained. It was silent for a moment as everyone thought over what she just said.

"Wait," Blaze said. "If you say you hate humans so much then what about yourself?" he asked.

"What about myself? I never said that I liked me. I don't like myself all that much either," Nightmare bluntly stated. "Anyways can we drop the topic, I don't like going into much detail about it," she said before lying down on the bed getting into a comfortable position. "I'm going to sleep."

Everyone was quiet after that, just staring at her. She definitely wasn't your average woman.

After that whole scene was over Blaze once again told Bepo that he had to watch Nightmare for a few minutes. Now that Blaze found out she likes animals he was reassured that Bepo wouldn't anger her. Shachi and Penguin had to get back to work so they also left after Blaze leaving Bepo alone with Nightmare.

When Blaze got to his captain's room he knocked on the door and waited for the muffled response of a come in. He opened the door to see Law sitting at his desk looking down at some papers. Law looked up from his work when Blaze closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" Law asked and then spotted the papers in his hand.

"I got some more information on Nightmare like you asked," Blaze said while handing his captain the papers.

"What did you find out?" Law questioned while taking the papers from Blaze.

"Well about her blood. She wasn't lying when she said it keeps up with her blood loss. It's amazing actually. When I analyzed her blood cells they were already reproducing and so fast unless I kept her blood contained. I've never seen anything like it before," Blaze explained with clear fascination in his voice.

"I'm just surprised she let you take a blood sample," Law said as he read through the papers.

"She didn't really seem to care at all when I asked, same with the IQ test," Blaze told his captain.

"Are you sure about this score?" Law asked when he saw Nightmare's IQ score on the paper.

"No doubt about it, I was surprised too but I had her take two different tests to make sure. She got a score of 201, which is, as you know, above a genius level. There is also one more thing. It seems that her body is under some sort of great stress but I'm not quite sure what it is," Blaze explained to his captain.

"I see," Law mumbled while looking up from the papers, he already knew that last part about the stress though. "Anything else?" Law questioned before excusing Blaze.

"She apparently loves animals a lot. She gave Bepo a freaking hug attack when she saw him," Blaze added. Law was actually quite shocked when he heard this but didn't bother asking about it since it didn't seem that Blaze knew much either.

"Okay, thank you for getting this information for me. You can go back to the infirmary now," Law said while still looking through the papers that Blaze gave him. Blaze nodded and left his captain's office. Law was really interested in this girl now. Having miraculous reproducing blood, a high IQ, and the huge amount of stress on her body from the devil fruit she ate. She really was a fascinating human.

When Blaze got back to the infirmary Nightmare was asleep and Bepo was just standing there watching her. It seemed she was having some sort of nightmare. She was twitching and mumbling words with cold sweat rolling down her face.

"Bepo you can go now," Blaze whispered, being sure not to wake her up.

"I'm sorry," the bear apologized once again for no reason. Blaze let out a sigh while shaking his head.

"Don't apologize and just go," he said and Bepo just nodded and walked out the room.

Blaze sat down in the wheely chair and looked over to Nightmare. He was wondering if he should wake her up because dinner would be soon or just let her sleep. When he had finally decided against it she shot up with a scream, which caused him to almost fall out of his chair.

"What the hell?! You almost gave me a heart attack," Blaze said while putting a hand over his heart. She kept her eyes forward for a moment and then turned to him.

"It was just another nightmare," she mumbled to herself.

"Another?" Blaze questioned.

"I always have nightmares when I sleep. I can't remember what a sound sleep feels like or a nice dream, it's been so long. Even though I have nightmares every sleep I can't seem to get used to them so I always wake up with some sort of sudden movement. It's either waking up with a scream or just shooting my eyes open depending on how bad the dream is," she explained while lying back down and staring up at the ceiling.

"Does that mean you had a really bad nightmare then?" Blaze asked with his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yeah," she then sat up and looked at him. "Why do you ask? Do you want to run over to your captain and tell him that I'm having nightmares?" she questioned with a smirk.

"How did you…" Blaze started but was cut off.

"I'm not an idiot. I mean you should know that with the IQ tests you gave me. I don't care though. I let you take my blood and do those tests because I already knew you'd tell your captain. Anyways when's dinner?" she asked completely changing the subject. Blaze stared at her for a moment but then answered.

"Right now I think," he said.

"Okay, so am I supposed to come with you or something? Everyone else has probably already gone to the galley so you can't find someone to watch me while you're gone unlike lunch and breakfast earlier today," Nightmare said simply stating a fact.

"There won't be any need for that," Nightmare heard a familiar voice from the door. She looked over to see the captain of this submarine. "I have a couple more things I need to ask Miss Nightmare about. You can go on to dinner Blaze," Law told his crewmember. Blaze nodded not wanting to get involved with Law's questioning and left.

"What a pleasant surprise," Nightmare stated in a sarcastic manner. "Am I going to have to go through questioning every day until I get off this submarine on the next island?" she asked annoyed at the fact that she had to answer more questions.

"That all depends," he answered as he walked fully into the room.

"Whatever, anyways you know the rules if I don't answer I won't answer at all and if I do it'll be immediately," Nightmare reminded Law of the rules she gave him yesterday. "Now ask away."

"What do you plan to do?" Law asked but Nightmare didn't answer. Not because she wasn't going to answer but because Law's question was too vague.

"What the hell are you talking about? When I get off the submarine or something?" she asked and he shook his head slowly now becoming serious.

"So far you've managed to touch four of my crew members and myself. Do you plan on doing anything with that information you got from coming in contact with us?" Law questioned now in detail.

"I see," Nightmare mumbled. "You sure do have some keen eyes. I'm surprised you kept that in mind. It's true that I've come in physical contact with the five of you but what do you think I can do with that information. Tell the marines?" she scoffed. "Like I'll give information to those bastards ever again. Plus I'm too weak to take your crew, let alone you, on and it's not like I have anything to gain by telling another group of rival pirates," she then shrugged. "I plan on doing nothing at all to you and your men. The only thing I can do with the information really is embarrass you by telling your whole crew your fear," she then let out a chuckle.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Law grumbled in complete denial of the information Nightmare had gotten.

"Then I guess you won't mind me telling your whole crew that you're afraid of…" Law put a hand on her mouth.

"That's enough," he said before moving his hand away. "I didn't know your devil's fruit power could tell you people's fear," Law said changing the topic from him back to her.

"That's because I never told you. I also know favorite foods, colors, and animals. As well as what people specialize in. Like you specialize in surgery, and the two goofs specialize in engineering submarines. But none of that stuff really comes into my interest," she shrugged again. "So unless you piss me off I won't have any reason to tell anyone any of that information," she told him once more. "So what's your next question?"

"I'd appreciate it if you don't give Bepo a hug attacks," Law told her.

"That wasn't really a question but no promises," she said.

"Let me rephrase that. _Don't _hug Bepo ever again," Law said in a more angered tone. Nightmare was about to say something but began to chuckle, which once again turned into a mad laughter. As usual she calmed down after a few minutes and then continued as if nothing happened.

"I can't help it if I want to hug your crewmember. He's just so fluffy," she defended herself.

"I don't care, and why do you always have those fits of laughter?" Law questioned. She became quite immediately and stared off to the side.

"I want to take a shower," Nightmare said now completely impassive.

"If you walk on that foot it'll take longer to heal," Law bluntly stated.

"I never said I'd walk on my foot. Hopping is always an option and I'm not staying dirty forever," she told him with a now emotionless expression. "Anyways is there a towel I can use?" she asked while standing up on her good food. She hopped over to the corner of the room and grabbed her duffel bag that they had brought into the room from the storage room it was left in.

"In the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom there are some extra towels. But I must warn you that in this sub's bathroom is made with multiple showers for the crewmembers. So it won't be anyone's fault if someone walks in on you," Law told her before she hopped out of the room. She didn't say anything and just limped over to the bathroom. Thanks to her ability of the know-know fruit she already knew where all the doors in the sub led.

The main halls of the sub were empty because almost everyone was in the galley eating their dinner. Nightmare knew that not everyone was in the galley but they certainly weren't in the halls either. Her walk to the bathroom was fairly silent. She did hear some almost inaudible voices in the distance but other than that all that was heard was the sound of her hopping. Once she finally got to the door of the bathroom she opened it and walked in. Fortunately there was no one in there.

The bathroom was somewhat large but Nightmare didn't expect it to be small with the amount of crewmembers on this ship. About eight or so sinks ran along the right wall along with a long mirror that also ran along that wall behind the sinks. Over on the back wall were several showers separated by walls and also had curtains. On the left wall were the toilet stalls. It was surprisingly clean for a bathroom used by many people.

Nightmare limped over one of the sinks and opened the cupboard underneath it. There, she found a few white towels stacked on the shelf of the cupboard. She took the top towel and then stood up while closing the cupboard. After that she limped to the back of the bathroom to the shower all the way to the left in the corner. She set her bag down against the wall outside of the shower and put the towel on the rail that held up the shower curtain. She then stepped into the shower before stripping down just incase someone would walk into the bathroom and see her. Once she dropped her clothes on her duffel bag she turned the shower on and stepped to the side until the water was warm enough.

Finally the water had warmed up and Nightmare was able to refresh herself. The hot water trailed down her pale skin letting her relax a bit more as she stood. She had to move all her weight to her good foot so her bad foot wouldn't get worse.

When the relaxing part of the shower was over she pulled her hair-tie out from her hair letting it fall down to her lower back just above her butt. She put some shampoo in her hands and washed her long black hair and then conditioned it. When her hair was done she washed her body and when that was done she turned the shower off.

Once she dried off she wrapped the towel around her and stepped out of the shower. And oh what a cruel world it is. Over by the sink washing his hands was that man Law had come to the clinic with yesterday. He was the navigator that was brought to the infirmary in order to hear the directions to get to the bay. She remembered his name to be Damien. Well there he was washing his hands. Since she was so distracted by her shower she didn't know of his presence within the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: What's up Law lovers! Hope you all liked this chapter. I hope none of the explanations or descriptions were confusing or anything. I read over it like twice but if there is anything wrong with the grammar please tell me!  
I really appreciate all the reviews I've been getting and I really do hope you review this chapter! Please favorite and follow the story on top of reviewing!  
If you have any questions about the story so far please feel free to ask.  
I think my ending for this chapter was kind of a cliche though so I hope none of you mind it.  
I'll be updating next week as always!  
See you soon,**

**~Zella**


	4. Chapter 4

**What is up. I give to you the wonderfully amazing chapter 4.  
****Before I start with the review replies I just wanted to note that the thumbnail picture thingy for this story is indeed a picture of Nightmare, though I thought it was obvious I just wanted you to know. I made the picture myself with a dress-up app on my iPod so if anyone would like to know what it is then just PM me.  
****Now for the review replies!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I'm glad you asked that question :) Nightmare does know that she laughs like that and why. Though the reason may not be that great. It's more impulsive than anything and she can't help it but for the most part it is because of all the turmoil in her mind.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes, very huggable indeed. There has to be a national hug Bepo day! (Which must be every day!)**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Thank you so much. It means a lot to me that you like the character I created. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Chocolatluver4ever: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Please enjoy!**

**MsWildLuck: Interesting indeed *mischievous glow in eyes with a smirkier smirk... :)*  
**

**That's it for the review replies. Now please enjoy the fourth installment of Everyone's Favorite Nightmare!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Book of Memories**

Nightmare just stared at Damien with an expressionless face. He looked at her in surprise for a moment but then blushed and quickly turned away. "S-sorry, I thought it was one of the guys showering," he stuttered trying his best not to look back at her.

"Sorry for what?" Nightmare questioned. "It's not like it's your fault. I blame myself and it's not like it's _that _bad. I'm in a towel aren't I? In my opinion it covers more of my body than a bikini would any day so I don't give a damn that you saw me in a towel," she shrugged. Damien blinked for a moment and then hesitantly looked back at her. "But it's not like I'll ever wear a bikini anyways," she sighed out.

She looked up at Damien to get a better look at him. He, like every other crewmember of the heart pirates, wore a beige jumpsuit with the Jolly Roger on it and a pair of brown boots. His eyes were green and he had spiky brown hair hidden under his dark red cap.

"I'm going to change now," Nightmare said and then took some clothes from her bag. She walked back into the shower and closed the curtain. She put on a different black tank top along with her white jacket and a pair of black shorts. She put a black and white striped thigh high sock on her good foot but not on her bad one because she wasn't sure if she was allowed or not. She then walked back out to see Damien staring at her once again.

"Your name was Damien right?" she asked just to make sure and he nodded. "Well I guess you know that you can call me Nightmare," she said while limping over to him. "I'll be taking my leave now, see you around I guess," she mumbled before limping out of the bathroom.

Damien watched as she walked out the door. He stood still for a moment but then snapped out of his thoughts. Just like everyone else, he thought she was different and strange.

Nightmare limped her way back to the clinic with one sock on and one sock off. She walked into the clinic to see that Law had been replaced with Blaze now with a tray of food on the table next to the patient bed. She hopped forward, dropped her bag, and jumped up on the bed.

"Is this for me?" Nightmare asked while pointing to the tray of food. Blaze nodded in response and she took the tray and began to eat in silence. No one said a word as Nightmare ate until Blaze noticed that she only had one sock on.

"Uh, what's with the one sock?" Blaze questioned. She put her fork down and looked down at her bare foot.

"Not sure if I was allowed to put a sock on this foot or not," she shrugged "can I?" she then asked.

"Yeah, it's healing faster than we thought so as long as you put the sock on carefully it'll be fine," Blaze told her. Nightmare looked down at her food and then to her duffel bag on the floor.

"Would you mind putting the sock on for me? I want to finish my food," Nightmare asked. Blaze stared at her for a moment as if to ask if she was serious or not but she had asked him with such a bored tone and impassive face that he didn't even bother to question it. Blaze crouched down in front of her duffel bag and found the matching sock. He then stood up and while she ate he carefully put the sock on her foot. "Thank-you," she mumbled as she continued eating.

Once Nightmare was finished with her food the two just stayed silent in the clinic. Blaze waited until Nightmare finally fell asleep to leave the room. Of course, she was having nightmares, like always. As she slept she kept mumbling and moving around.

By morning Nightmare was still tossing and turning. When Blaze walked in he didn't bother waking her up, wanting to let her sleep. Blaze sat down in his chair and turned towards the desk to look over all the information he got from Nightmare so far. Blaze had to turn around when he heard a sudden thump behind him. It seems that Nightmare had fallen off the bed and onto the floor.

"Damn it," she grumbled while rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked while trying to help her up but she just pushed him away.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered while getting up on her own. She hopped on the bed and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. "What time is it?" she then asked.

"About eleven," Blaze answered. "How's your foot feeling?" he questioned while looking at the foot in question.

"It still hurts but it doesn't really bother me, anyways I want to go on the island for a little today since the log pose sets tomorrow," she said not even bothering asking. Once she sets her mind to do something she won't change it.

"You aren't allowed to leave the sub, captain's orders," Blaze told her. She replied with a simple chuckle and then hopped off the bed onto her good foot.

"Oh yeah, like he can do anything to me for getting _off_ this submarine. Anyways what does he need me for? I doubt he'll care if I get off. Plus I'm the one who wants to get away from this island so you know I'll come back," Nightmare said. She limped over to her duffel bag and pulled out some black combat boots that she put on over her socks.

"I'll have to go with you though, if that's okay," Blaze told her while she made her way to the door.

"No, it's not okay. I'd much rather be alone when I do what I plan on doing," she said while opening the infirmary door. She walked into the hall and Blaze followed after her.

"You know, it wasn't a question. I have to follow you know matter what," Blaze mumbled. Nightmare spun around and glared at him.

"I don't give a fuck about your damn orders!" she snapped. "Listen and listen well. If your captain orders you to do something I have no right to go against what he ordered you to do but if it's about me you better rethink it. Where the hell is Mister Law right now?" she growled deadly aura was seeping out from within her, sending chills down Blaze's spine.

"What seems to be the problem Miss Nightmare," Nightmare heard from behind her causing her to turn around. She now saw Law looking at her with an amused smirk on his face.

"Mister Law what an unpleasant surprise," Nightmare growled. "I don't need to be kept on watch by your damn crewmembers. It's not like you actually need me and it's not like I'll do anything to you so just leave me alone," she said.

"I'm afraid I'll still need Blaze to keep watch on you and didn't I tell you not to walk on that foot," Law mumbled. The smirk had left his face when she went off on him. Nightmare gave him a cold glare.

"I don't care about my foot. I have another one so I could care less," she then breathed in trying to calm herself. "I just really don't want anyone to be following me at the moment," she told him.

"Well that's too bad," Law said thus finishing their conversation. Nightmare stared at him for a moment thinking whether she should try a different approach such as blackmail but then decided against it.

"I hate you," she grumbled while she walked past him. Blaze then awkwardly followed after her.

Nightmare made her way through the ship and out onto the deck with Blaze in tow. She ignored all the stares she was getting from the other crewmembers that she passed and just kept walking. She took a moment to stop and look at the island from the deck before walking onto the land. Blaze didn't dare say a word as he followed behind her.

Once they got on the island she walked into the forest and made her way through bushes, over rocks, and under braches. The two ended up at a cliff where the ocean's waves crashed against at the bottom. At the edge of the cliff was a small boulder. Blaze stared in question as she just limped up to it and sat down. Blaze kept his distance from her, just leaning against a tree as she sat down.

"U-uh how long do you plan on sitting there?" Blaze nervously asked after about five minutes.

"Two hours," she answered straight out without looking back at him. Blaze almost fell to the ground when he heard her response.

"T-two hours!" Blaze exclaimed and she just nodded. After that she was silent. Nightmare just sat there for the next two hours doing what seemed to be absolutely nothing in Blaze's eyes. Blaze had sat down once he realized that she was serious about sitting there for two hours. After the first hour Blaze had found himself hungry but still didn't leave because of his orders.

"Wake up," Blaze heard and then felt something moving his legs. He opened his eyes to see Nightmare lightly kicking his leg in an attempt to wake him up. "You fell asleep," she stated once he got up.

"Sorry," he mumbled not sure of what else to say. "So are you done now?" he asked hoping to go back to the submarine for lunch.

"Yeah, well with here. I just have one more place I need to stop by and then we can go," she said while walking past him. Blaze looked at her with a somewhat exasperated expression but then followed after her.

"Don't worry this one will be short," she said as they walked through the forest. "I just have to go get something," she informed him and then turned right. He walked after her through the forest and came to a stop when he saw her standing still in front of a tree. She said she had to get something which left Blaze confused as to why she was in front of a tree.

She set a hand on the trunk of the tree letting a slight smile tug at her lips. It was a warm smile but at the same time a sad one. She slowly bent down bringing her hand along with her. Then she dug into the dirt near a root and pulled something out from being wedged under the root. It was a book.

"Okay I'm ready," Nightmare said and then stood up and turned towards Blaze.

"A book?" he questioned, looking at what she had just pulled from the dirt.

"No, it's a magical unicorn disguised as a book," she answered sarcastically.

"It makes so much sense now," he joked and she just walked past him with a shake of the head. He sighed and caught up with her as they made their way back to the sub. The walk back was, once again, silent. Even though Blaze was curious he didn't ask what the book was about.

"Finally, we're back," Blaze said once the sub was in view. They walked onto the deck where they were met by Bepo.

"Where have you guys been it's been about two hours," Bepo questioned and Nightmare tried as hard as possible to restrain herself from hugging the bear. She failed… miserably. She did a half run; half hop type of thing and hugged him.

"Your fur is so soft," Nightmare murmured as she rubbed her cheek against his white fur.

"I thought I told you not to hug Bepo anymore," an angry voice sounded from behind Bepo by the door to the sub. Nightmare let go of Bepo and brought her eyes over to the door to see Law leaning against the doorframe.

"I never remember agreeing to that," Nightmare told him while crossing her arms over her chest, her face now displaying a bored expression. "I'm going back to the clinic now so no need to worry about me hugging anyone else," she said and then limped past him. Law didn't bother to stop her since he had some business with Blaze. Once she walked inside Law closed the sub door and turned towards his medic.

"What did she do? You guys were gone for two hours," Law asked curious to know what the girl wanted to do on the island.

"Well, first we went to a cliff that had a small boulder on the edge," Blaze told him and Law raised a brow.

"What did she want to do there?" he asked.

"I don't know, she just sat there for a whole two hours," Blaze sighed out.

"That's it? That's all she wanted to do?" Law questioned as if he was disappointed.

"Actually no, after that we went somewhere in the forest and got some sort of book that was buried in the dirt," Blaze informed him.

"What type of book was it?" Law asked hoping that Blaze had found out.

"Not a clue," Blaze answered while shaking his head. Law let out a sigh and then let Blaze go get some lunch since he was hungry. He then decided to go ask his questions directly to see if he can get some good answers.

Nightmare sat in the clinic sitting on the bed smiling down at her book that she held in her hands. She didn't even open it, because for her, looking at it was enough. Even though it made her smile it was still a sad smile. The book didn't make her all that happy at all. It only left her with sad memories.

She was about to open it but suddenly stopped when she heard the door handle being turned. Before the door completely opened she shoved the book behind her back and made the smile disappear from her face. Just as she thought, it was Law.

"Was the information from your crew member not enough?" Nightmare questioned before Law even had the chance to speak. Law just let one of his famous amused grins cross his face.

"What do you think?" Law asked as he sat in his chair. Nightmare stayed silent waiting for his actual question. "What is that book?" Law questioned. Nightmare didn't speak at all, she didn't want to answer that question one bit. Law didn't bother pestering on and went to his next question. "Why did you waste two full hours of one of my crew member's time sitting at a cliff?"

"I don't get angry very easily but when a question is asked involving my personal life I get quite aggravated," Nightmare mumbled with closed eyes while rubbing her temples. She then opened her eyes and looked over to Law. "If you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"What is it?" Law inquired somewhat surprised that she wanted to ask a question.

"Why are you so interested with my life? I'm just another human being, my life doesn't have much importance," Nightmare asked with a raised brow.

"You are much more than the average human," Law mumbled while getting up. He then left the room, leaving Nightmare alone in the clinic.

"I don't believe that at all," Nightmare murmured to herself while looking at the closed door. She then took the book out from behind her back and just stared at the leather-bound, brown book. She decided not to open it because, knowing her luck, someone would walk in right when she did.

Once again the door began to open so she shoved the book back behind her. The man who came in this time was Blaze with a tray of food. He set the tray on her lap without saying anything and then sat on the chair.

"Since I'm obviously not a table I guess this is mine," Nightmare said looking down at the food. Blaze nodded and with that Nightmare picked up the fork and started eating her lunch. It was some sort of pasta dish with a cheese sauce.

"This is pretty good, tell the ship's chef I said it was delicious," Nightmare told Blaze when she was finally finished.

"Okay, I got some work to do on the deck so you'll be alone in here for the rest of the day," Blaze informed Nightmare.

"Do you have to wash the deck or something?" Nightmare asked and he nodded with a sigh. She reached in her short's pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Hand me that pen," Nightmare said while pointing at a pen on the desk behind Blaze. Without questioning Blaze did as told and handed her the pen. She wrote some things down and then handed both the pen and paper to Blaze.

"What's this?" he asked looking down at the paper.

"It's a list of ingredients to make a special liquid that can easily clean. You won't have to scrub real hard if you use it. Just one sweep over the deck and you should be done," Nightmare told him in her bored tone.

"I thought you wouldn't bother with such trivial things as helping out the species you hate," Blaze said with a raised brow and Nightmare just shrugged.

"Law pissed me off quite a bit today so I wonder what he'd do if I began helping one of you people. Maybe he'd ask more questions that I won't feel like answering," she smirked and Blaze sighed.

"So basically this will all end up to be for your own entertainment," Blaze said not even having to ask and Nightmare nodded.

"I get bored quite often," she then chuckled which soon enough erupted into her mad laughter.

"And right when I think your becoming more normal," Blaze mumbled before leaving the room to go make the cleaning stuff and then clean the deck. Hopefully Nightmare didn't give him some ingredients to make poison. He let out a sigh as he walked through the halls of the sub.

* * *

**A/N: And done, for this chapter at least! I really do hope you all enjoyed it.  
I wasn't completely sure on the title for the chapter but I guess it works well enough. If you have any questions then please let me know and I'd be more than happy to answer them! Sorry if there are any grammatical issues.  
Please favorite and follow my story! And do not forget to review because I love reading your responses!  
****Till next time,****  
**

**~Zella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I present to you chapter 5 of my Law story. But before our regularly programmed schedule we shall have review replies!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yup, a book :D The meaning behind the book isn't in this chapter just yet but it shall come in due time. And actually she wasn't meditating, the reason behind that will also come later on. Thanks for the review.**

**Girl-luvs-manga: She's such a saint isn't she :D (sarcasm sign)**

**MuffinMan9223: I do admit that she is on the bitch side of the scale. She won't be like that forever but it's not like she'll become rainbows and sunshine or anything. Thanks for your opinion :D**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Yep that's pretty much the case :D Believe it or not I never really gave that much thought to it. I tried making them somewhat the same, sadistic and whatnot, but the finding entertainment in each other didn't cross my mind :D Thank-you for reviewing!**

**MsWildLuck: All about the book shall be revealed soon but sadly not in this chapter. I don't want to spoil anything so you'll just have to wait. And who wouldn't want to keep hugging Bepo? Trust me it'll get even more interesting *can't top the most epic smirk ever so just smirks***

**And that's it! Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Invitation and the Answer**

Blaze was out on the deck just finishing up his cleaning. It turns out that Nightmare's cleaning thing worked and he was done with the deck within five minutes. But there were some obstacles that had to do with actually getting the ingredients. It's not that they were hard to get, it's just that he didn't want to give an explanation for why he needed certain things. Seriously, who uses cinnamon for cleaning?

Blaze was now putting away the cleaning supplies in one of the supply closets when Law walked by. "I thought I told you to clean the deck not hang about in the supply closet," Law said, frightening Blaze since he didn't know that the man was behind him.

"I already cleaned the deck, I'm putting away my mop and bucket," Blaze said after getting over the surprise of his captain popping up behind him.

"I only ordered you to clean it about five minutes ago, it usually takes you longer," Law said sensing that something wasn't right.

"Well you see, Nightmare gave me something that would help," Blaze said somewhat nervously. He didn't know what Law would say if he found out that the girl was helping him.

"And what exactly did she give you?" Law questioned with a raised brow. Blaze reached in his pocket and pulled out the paper with the listed ingredients that Nightmare gave to Blaze. Law took the paper and read over it.

"Half of the ingredients do sound kind of strange but it works great with cleaning," Blaze said after a silent moment.

"Why did she give this to you?" Law asked. Blaze thought about it for a while. Should he tell his captain her main purpose or just play dumb? Well, what did Nightmare ever do to him and it's not like she'll tell his captain that he knew her purpose for helping him.

"I don't know," Blaze finally decided with a shrug. "She just told me what it was for and then stayed silent," Blaze lied just hoping that this wouldn't come back to bite him in the butt.

Without another word Law walked away and Blaze knew exactly where to. Law made his way over to the clinic to have another one of his questionings.

Nightmare was sitting on the infirmary bed when she heard it. Footsteps were coming towards the room and she knew exactly whom the footsteps belonged to. A smirk crossed her lips when the door's handle turned. The door opened and in came Law. Before he saw, Nightmare wiped the smirk straight off her face.

"Yes Mister Law?" Nightmare asked without looking up at his face.

"Why did you help Blaze?" Law asked calmly as he sat down on the wheely chair. He rolled up next to the end of the bed and began to check her foot as he waited for an answer. She didn't answer. "I asked you a question."

"Yes and I haven't given an answer. I thought we were clear on how I answer questions. I either answer immediately or not at all," Nightmare repeated what she told Law the first time he asked her questions.

"What's so trivial about that type of answer?" Law asked getting quite irritated. What was so personal about that question?

"Nothing, I just don't feel like telling you," Nightmare shrugged and that just made Law slightly more irritated. Law tried not to let it get to him. She was just doing this to make him aggravated.

Nightmare figured out from the silence that Law found out what she was doing. She let out a sigh and let him finish checking her foot. Law left the room once he was finished, leaving Nightmare alone once again.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Once Law had left Nightmare finally decided to read her book. Before she knew it, it was time for dinner. She ate with the company of Blaze in the infirmary and then decided to fall asleep when she was finished. That night was unlike any other for her though. The nightmares were worse and she hadn't had such terrible dreams since five years ago.

Screams echoed throughout the sub and Nightmare hadn't even woken up yet. It's as if her mind refused to let her escape from her dreams. The screams finally ended at around eleven o'clock in the morning when Nightmare finally shot up with a bead of cold sweat rolling down her face.

Nightmare took a second to take in her surroundings. Her expression stayed blank even after she realized that it was only a dream. It was her usual reaction even if it was an unusual dream.

"Are you okay?" A voice was heard from beside her. She hadn't realized that Blaze was in the room until he said that.

"I don't know," she answered. She then spoke again surprising the both of them. "Do you know of a way to get rid of nightmares?" Blaze blinked at the sudden question but then answered.

"It depends on what's causing the nightmares. Do you want to talk about it?" Blaze questioned. He wasn't so sure about asking the question though. He's only known Nightmare for about 2 days but he already knows that she isn't the type of person to respond nicely to that question.

"I'd rather be caught in a pit fighting off snakes while bleeding through my eyes and also coughing up blood," Nightmare said rather bluntly.

"Well then I'm afraid I can't help you," Blaze told Nightmare after getting over Nightmare's detailed explanation.

"I thought as much," she sighed out. After that it was silent. The silence let Nightmare focus on something else. The submarine. There was movement. A slight swaying that was barely noticeable. They had already set sail for the next island. "How long ago did the submarine set sail?" she questioned.

"About an hour and a half ago. Pretty much right when the log pose set," Blaze answered. "Oh yeah, the captain wanted to know if you knew anything about the next island," Blaze said recalling his captain's words.

"I do," she said "but I don't feel like telling you guys."

"Why not?" Blaze asked. "Are you still mad at the captain?"

"No, I got over that yesterday. I had a bad night so I don't feel like talking much today so consider yourself lucky," she said and then stopped talking completely. Blaze wasn't sure if he should respond so he just didn't.

The day went by slowly for Nightmare but she had somehow lasted through it. She didn't talk at all after her small conversation with Blaze in the morning. She only stayed in the infirmary's bed in thought. She didn't read her book either. As usual Blaze brought her meals to her and she ate them without a word. Her random outbursts of laughter were the only things that left her mouth. To her surprise, Law hadn't stopped by for his questioning but she didn't keep it in her mind for long. Before she fell asleep that night happiness filled her mind. She'd finally be free when they get to that island.

The next morning Law was sitting in his captain's quarters looking over some medical books that he hadn't been able to read yet. He pretty much knew all the information contained within the books already but it didn't hurt to read it over just in case.

The sound of a knock on his door interrupted Law from his readings. His eyes made their way up towards the door with an annoyed look on his face as he muttered a come in. Reading was an enjoyable hobby for him so he always hated it when he would be interrupted. The one who had knocked on the door was his first mate with some good news.

"Captain there is an island in sight," the talking polar bear informed his captain. When Bepo noticed that his captain was reading he had hoped that the news would calm down his slight annoyance. The bear knew that if the captain was reading it's best not to disrupt. Luckily Bepo was right and that infamous sadistic looking smile appeared on his captain's face once again.

"Very well, inform the others that we will be docking soon," Law ordered and the bear nodded before leaving to do as he was told. Law put his bookmark in the book to mark his page and placed the book on his desk. He then took his nodachi and walked out of the captain's quarters to get ready to dock. He only hoped that there weren't many marines on this island or anything. Unfortunately Blaze had told him that Nightmare refused to tell them anything about the island at all.

Law made his way on deck to see the island that they were making their way towards. It seemed to be an autumn island by the looks of it. The trees that he saw had leaves of only red, orange, yellow, and brownish colors. There wasn't any green in sight. He also noticed the lack of civilians or boats on the shoreline so the possibility of a deserted island came to mind. Then again the island seemed quite large so he didn't draw any conclusions just yet.

Once the submarine was in the bay of the island the crew got to work with lowering the anchor and stopping the engine. When that was all done and the sub was successfully docked some of the crewmembers came out on deck to receive orders, while others stayed inside doing their normal jobs. Right when Law was about to order an inspection of the island an unexpected guest came out on deck. Nightmare limped through the door with her duffel bag and book.

"What brings you out here Miss Nightmare?" Law questioned the one who just walked through the sub's door. The girl stood still for a moment and stared at Law. She then let out a slight chuckle.

"Coming from the one who wanted to throw me in the ocean when we first met. I agreed that I would get off on the next island didn't I? As you see I'm ready for my departure," she said while trying to emphasize the fact that she had all her belongings in her hand. "As a parting gift I'll tell you some things about this island if you like," she said. Law looked at her with the same amused facial expression he always had on his face. He didn't even have to answer for Nightmare to continue on. She looked past the pirate captain and directed her gaze onto the fiery trees behind him.

"This island isn't like others," Nightmare stated as she walked up to the railing of the submarine. "It is known as 'The Four', which is short for all four of the seasons. As you should know by now most islands on the grandline stay adapt to one season. For example there are winter islands with cold, snowy breezes all year long and summer islands with the hot, shining sun around all year. Well this island is very different. It isn't called all four because it changes to all four seasons within a year, but because it has all four seasons going on at once. To the north is spring, the east is summer, the south, where we are now, is the fall, and the west is winter," Nightmare explained. It seemed like a hard-to-believe concept but this was the grandline so it didn't sound as outrageous once they thought about it.

"Are there any villages on this island?" Law had to ask. If there were four separate seasons on this one island then there was bound to be people. He just wanted to make sure.

"Not a single person has been able to live on this island for longer than three months," she stated now getting bored with having to explain everything. Even though her boredom increased, without being asked, she continued. "In the center of the island is a region known as _Storm_. It is the most direct name ever, because it's simply just a giant storm that goes on forever. With four different weather patterns clashing in the center the storm is a constant happening that doesn't cease. Every three months or so that storm stretches out along the boundaries of the seasons and grows until it covers the island. That's when everything changes for a day. Summer turns to winter, winter turns to spring, spring to autumn, and autumn to summer. It's a mess and the weather conditions make it close to impossible to survive longer than a week." Nightmare grew silent when she finally finished her explanation of the island.

"Are you going to be okay if you stay on this island then?" Shachi asked somewhat worried for the girl.

"Oh please," she scoffed. "I know how to survive here easily, people are just too stupid to realize. Anyways if animals can do it why can't the most advanced beings do it?" she questioned. "Before I leave I must do one more thing," Nightmare said turning around to face those who were on the deck.

"And that is?" Law asked wondering what more she would want to do. Without a word she walked forward. She went straight past Law and the next thing she did was somewhat unexpected. She gave Bepo another hug attack.

"I'm going to miss you the most," she said while hugging the polar bear. Bepo didn't know what else to do than apologize. Law narrowed his eyes at the woman as she hugged his first mate. Didn't he tell her not to do that? "I know, I know," the girl said after hugging Bepo. It was as if she read his mind when she said it. "You told me not to do that but like I give a damn. Shouldn't you have learned by now?"

Law didn't answer and only glared at the girl. She then walked up in front of him and had a somewhat annoyed look on her face. At this Law's facial expression changed into a questioned look.

"As I told you I hate humans but thank you," she said, which surprised Law. "What? Do you think I was raised without manners or something?" she responded to his surprised face. "Anyways I'll be leaving now," she said and walked past him.

"Miss Nightmare before you leave I'd like to ask you one more question," Law said before she had the chance to walk off the sub. The others on deck just watched as the little scene played before them. They had a slight thought of what their captain might ask but they all highly doubted it.

"Ask away," Nightmare said while turning around to face Law. The smile from always had appeared back on his face when she looked at him.

"Would you by any chance be interested in joining my crew?" there came the question. The heart pirates that stood on deck were slightly shocked but not a whole lot. Shachi and Penguin seemed overjoyed just to think of having a girl on board, even if she was strange and creepy. Blaze wasn't very surprised to hear the captain's question. He had basically been the go between for the two for the past three days and he had already noticed his captain's interest in the girl.

"Well Mister Law I think it would be an interesting opportunity but there are three problems with that request of yours," Nightmare said.

"And those problems are?"

"Well for starters it would require me to call you captain. Next is the fact that your crew will most likely annoy me daily. The last is my favorite," she said. Her face was extremely serious as the words left her mouth. "How can I expect to feel like part of a pirate crew when I'm only being used by the captain? If my ability were to somehow vanish I'd be no use to you and into the water I go."

Hearing the first two problems wasn't bad. It was just the third one that went downhill. Law wasn't completely ready to answer to the third one. Mostly because it was the truth, he only wanted her on his crew for that ability. He didn't care much about her at all and if her ability were to magically disappear she wouldn't be welcomed on the crew anymore. But the idea was ridiculous itself. Was it even possible for someone who's eaten a devil's fruit to lose their powers? But at the same time he wasn't completely sure. Why would she bring it up if it wasn't possible? Either way it was a risk; he didn't even know if she was a good fighter.

"Mister Law I've been used for the past five years of my life. The marines held me captive saying that they could help with my… problems. Like hell they did. They only used me for the past five years so they would know if any pirates were coming towards that island. I got used to it easily but it finally angered me," Nightmare explained. No one said anything; they were just waiting for Nightmare to continue. "So Mister Law it's your call. Are you going to use me or not?" she questioned.

Law stayed silent for a moment in thought. Then he finally decided. "I won't use you," he said. What was there to lose? Plus it's not like her ability will disappear any day soon.

"Perfect, though I do know that you still don't completely trust me," Nightmare told him and she was right. "Well I guess I might as well show you just what I can do," she mumbled while opening her duffel bag. She unzipped a zipper that was hidden at the bottom of her bag and pulled a quite unique weapon. "Like it? It's hand made and completely authentic so if you were thinking that it's fake, it isn't," she said.

The weapon in her hand didn't seem like much of a weapon at all. It was a wooden boomerang… also made of bone. At first glance it looked like an ordinary boomerang (aside from the fact that it had bone as one of the materials) but when you looked closely it had sharp, bladed edges. The structure of the boomerang was mainly wood and in the middle was a carved out hole with a bone in it. Nightmare held the boomerang lightly and also in the same hand was a pair of black gloves. Those were used so she could grip the boomerang without cutting herself.

"U-uh, I know you said it's real and all but, um, what animals did you get the bone from?" Shachi asked nervously while looking at her weapons.

"A human," she answered rather bluntly. Shachi and everyone else but Law gulped. That was what they were afraid of. Law only smiled in amusement. "How would you like me to demonstrate my strengths Mister Law?" she asked. Right when the sentence left her mouth she threw the boomerang and as it flew away she put her gloves on and then caught it once it came back.

"I'd rather be surprised than you show me now," Law answered and Nightmare just shrugged.

"Good, I wasn't intending on showing you anything anyways. I guess you would say that the question was a mere act of kindness. Now if you don't mind, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so," Nightmare said as she tucked the boomerang back into her bag and then set the bag down on the floor. Law's face became somewhat irritated once he heard that response. It's true that she only joined the crew about a minute ago but couldn't she at least try to have some sort of respect for him?

Law mentally cursed once he noticed that his thoughts brought him away from the matter at hand. Before he knew it Nightmare was off the sub and he couldn't stop her now that she was gone. He could only wait for her to come back now.

* * *

**A/N: Tadah! How'd you like this chapter? Finally Nightmare is officially one of the Heart Pirates! Woohoo!  
Sorry for anything grammatically incorrect. Please favorite, follow, and review!  
I'll update soon,**

**~Zella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Law lovers! I present you with the 6th installment of Everyone's Favorite Nightmare! But before that let us go over some review replies.**

**MsWildLuck: Thank-you sooo much! It means a lot to me to know that you love the character I created. I hope you like this chapter :) *urrr... smile instead of smirk because of happiness***

**Girl-luvs-manga: :D Yes she is! Please enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Haha, I wouldn't quite call them tantrums because when I hear the word tantrum I think of screaming kids over a juice box or something and Nightmare definitely won't do something like that. But to reword it I think that I'd say Law is in for a handful of attitude XD Thanks for the review!**

**MuffinMan9223: Thanks, I try to make his thoughts as reasonable as possible because he seems like such a reasonable character to begin with. Thank-you for reviewing!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: That's pretty much it, she's basically only going to tell him stuff when she wants to and he'll have to put up with that. Thanks for the review please enjoy this chapter!**

**Lizzy: Glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for the review!**

**And now on with le chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hidden Within Pages and _Him_?**

The girl who goes by the name Nightmare wandered through the autumn woods of the island she was currently on. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, just for a place to read in silence. The book that she had dug up from her home island was very important to her and even though she had read it so many times she wanted to read it again. If there was something Nightmare loved, it would have to be stories. She would always find herself lost in a story no matter what type of genre. It was the only thing she truly enjoyed during her childhood.

After finding a nice tree that provided shade Nightmare sat down and continued reading. Page after page Nightmare kept reading without noticing the time of day. She let the world around her disappear while reading and before she new it the sun began to set. It was only by the time she finished the book entirely that she realized the sun's position. She shut the book, stood up, and limped back over to the submarine. Her foot wasn't that bad any more but there was still a tiny hint of pain when she used it to walk. So in order to make sure her healing is successful she decided not to walk on it. The girl was lucky enough to make it back before the sun had completely fallen under the horizon but she didn't really care. Sun or no sun she'd still end up at the same place, only at a different time.

"It seems that an hour for you is very long," a voice rung in Nightmare's ears. She looked up to see her new captain, though she didn't intend on calling him that in the slightest. He was up on the deck of the submarine looking down at her. No one else was outside, it was just Law.

"Why would you care? And if you must know I was lost in my book," Nightmare answered quite impassively. She looked down at the book in her hand and was an inch away from showing a slight smile but she held it back. "I just finished it," she then informed him.

"Was it good?" Law questioned. He was a little bit interested in the thing that had the emotionless girl so taken.

"Would I read it if it wasn't?" she answered as if his question was stupid. Even though she really hated humans she was tempted to explain the whole entire book to him. But there was absolutely no way she would do that.

"I suppose your right," Law shrugged as she made her way on board. The sun disappeared the moment she stepped on deck and the moons faint glow replaced it but of course not nearly as bright. "There is dinner in the galley right now and I suggest you not be late before all the food is gone," Law told her with that smile of his.

"Is that supposed to make me scurry on over to the galley? I don't really give a damn if I miss a meal even if I haven't eaten all day. I'd rather starve then go into a room full of people right now," Nightmare said.

"Then I guess you'll starve. Your meals won't be brought to you any more and if you refuse to go to the galley then you won't get any food at all," Law informed her. He didn't care what she did, he was merely telling her what she needed to know.

"Seems good to me, and thank you for not touching my stuff," Nightmare told her captain while picking up her bag. She didn't bother staying outside any longer and walked into the submarine. Finding her way to the infirmary she set her stuff back down and sat on the bed. She still wasn't yet told where she would be sleeping. Knowing Law's personality he would have her sleep in a room full of guys.

An hour passed and Nightmare was certain that most of the men would be out of the galley by now. She got up and grabbed her bag before limping to the galley. Just as she had thought most of the men weren't there but there were still some. She only recognized one person, which was Damien. Other then that it was just a bunch of faces at different tables. Nightmare went to the back of the galley and through the kitchen door to see a man washing some plates. Like everyone else he wore a beige jumpsuit and brown boots but oddly enough, no hat. He seemed to be somewhere in his mid-twenties. His hair was black and was covering his eyes but only because his head was tilted downwards. Nightmare suspected that his eyes would be shown if he were to look up. She was right.

"You must be Nightmare," the man said when he saw her. Red orbs like a rose or even a pool of blood is what Nightmare faced. They were similar to Nightmare's own red eyes but the difference was noted immediately. His were brighter, and not only in color. His eyes were light, full of life, and not dead.

"I must be," Nightmare said while observing the kitchen. It seemed to be very clean and had enough space and equipment to make so many meals for so many men. "I assume that you're the chef," she didn't bother asking because she pretty much knew it.

"You assume correctly. My name is Cain by the way," he told her with an outstretched hand. Nightmare shook his hand and let her mind take in the new information about the chef. She looked at him for a moment with the slightest hint of surprise in her eyes, but Cain didn't notice it at all.

"So are there any leftovers that I might be able to have? I didn't feel like coming earlier because of too many people," she told him. She looked around the kitchen for a moment. The plates that Cain was washing seemed to be the last things left from dinner. All other utensils, pots, and pans were put away so unless there was something in the fridge she was out of luck.

"As a matter of fact I do," Cain said while putting the last plate away. He flashed her a pointless smile and opened the fridge to get a plate of food. "Lucky you no one ever told me that you were out of the infirmary. I spend most of my time in the kitchen so I wouldn't have known myself. All I know is that you're a part of the crew now. Anyways I made this plate for Blaze to bring it to you, I was starting to get worried since he never came by but now I know. Let me warm it up for you," he explained and then went to warm up the meal. "Oh and welcome to the crew. I've heard the rumors about how you don't like many people but we're not bad guys."

"Maybe that's true but I just don't like people in general," Nightmare told him but kept her real thoughts in her mind. What she really wanted to say was "are you really _all _not bad guys." But she didn't.

"Then why'd you join?" Cain had no interest in ending the conversation at all. He then turned around to face her as the food heated up. "If you hate humans so much why not stay on this island where there are none?" he then added.

"It's true I hate humans but I have something I need to do. Plus this crew seems particularly interesting," Nightmare told the chef. He raised a brow indicating a question and Nightmare answered before he could ask it. "Yes humans bug me but an interesting life is never terrible."

"You're a very confusing woman," Cain mused and Nightmare only kept her emotionless facial expression.

"It's what I live for," she said and then walked past him. She got the now warmed up plate and set it on the island counter. The first drawer she opened had all the spoons, forks, and knives in it and she took a fork and knife. Cain went back to cleaning plates as Nightmare began to eat while standing at the counter.

"You don't want to go out there?" Cain questioned setting another plate in the cupboard. Nightmare shook her head and then swallowed her food to answer.

"Like I would want to, I'd rather have my dinner in here," she simply told him and then continued eating her food. The meal was a spicy lamb curry with rice. "The food is good," she commented.

"Thank-you but I'm not the only one who cooks in the kitchen. I have two people to help me but I'd say that I'm the main chef," he informed her though he didn't really need to. She already knew that but didn't bother telling him. "I have a question," Cain then said after finally putting the last plate away. Nightmare said nothing; she only waited for the question. He walked to the opposite side of the counter and examined the girl. "Why do you hold up a conversation with the ones you hate?"

"That's a dumb question." It's not that the answer was obvious or anything but to Nightmare it didn't seem like the proper question to ask.

"And how so?" Cain inquired clearly interested in what she would say. Before saying anything she finished her food and put the plate it in the sink. Right before walking out the door she turned and spoke.

"Wouldn't the proper question be: If I hate people so much, why live?" And before Cain knew it the girl was gone. He stared in slight surprise at the door and then let out a chuckle.

"I wonder," he mused to himself. He hadn't the slightest clue what the answer was and he knew it wasn't his business. But one thing he knew for sure was that his captain was one to dig into one's business in which he was interested. Cain began to feel bad for the girl but nevertheless he cleaned her plate letting the thought wash away along with the small scraps of food.

Right when Nightmare exited the galley she was found by Blaze. It seemed as though he'd been looking for her when he had called out her name and rushed over to her. She stood in place waiting for him to catch up to her and then listened to what he had to say.

"The captain told me that he needs you in his office, he's most likely going to tell you where you're going to be sleeping from now on and maybe something else," the red-haired medical assistant informed her.

"Okay," she said and then turned to leave him. He already knew that she didn't need any directions so he just let her go. Nightmare made her way through the halls of the submarine ignoring the people she passed by. Soon enough she found the metal door that led to Law's room/office. Trying to be polite she knocked and when she heard a "come in" she opened the door.

The room was dimly lit unlike the rest of the sub. There was only a small lamp on the desk that lit the room and its light alone with already pretty dim. It was very clean and organized in the room but the desk the Law was currently sitting behind looked like a mess. A bed sat against the wall on the right and the desk was on the back wall. The room itself was pretty big; there was also a dresser that sat in the corner, but what captured Nightmare's eye out of everything was the bookshelf on the left wall.

Law peered up from his papers to see the girl only stare at the bookshelf. A smile of amusement crossed Law's face as he watched the girl. She didn't do anything but stare at the bookshelf. Her facial expression wasn't much different. It was her eyes. By just looking at them he could tell that she wanted to read every book no matter what it was about. He cleared his throat to get the girl's attention.

"What did you need me for?" she asked before he could even speak.

"Well I was going to show you where you would be sleeping and I needed to do one last check on your ankle. I was too busy to ask for you to go to the clinic," he told her and she just stared at him.

"What is a captain so busy with? You have a good amount of crewmembers and there isn't really much that you _have _to do," Nightmare said as she tried to see what was written on the papers.

"I had to do some research," he told her not wanting to tell her about what. She didn't expect him to in the first place though. "Anyways, I also wanted to ask when the log pose would set."

"One month," she answered straight away. Just as she thought; Law seemed agitated and asked his next question.

"Do you know of any possible way to get off the island beforehand without getting lost at sea?" he asked hoping for what he wanted. Nightmare didn't show it but was overjoyed. She was expecting this, just as planned. Reaching inside her bag she pulled out an object. Without any warning she tossed it towards her captain and he was able to catch it. It didn't take long for him to realize what it was.

"Why would you have something like this, or more like how do you have something like this?" Law inquired while holding up the item. It was an eternal pose to an island called Ezdial.

"I got it before I was being held captive and kept it in my bag for the longest time. In truth I don't really care if you use it or not," the undetected lie seeped from her mouth so naturally. She did care. Lying was a rare occasion for Nightmare. She would only ever lie when it came to _him_. "It's the second closest island to this one, and as long as you don't cause a commotion on the island you needn't worry about making any enemies or meeting any marines. It is also an island somewhat famous for all its markets and trade, and depending on weather conditions it takes three to four days to get there."

"I hope you aren't lying to me," Law said while looking up from the eternal pose. She stared at him blankly showing no sign of lying. She wasn't lying at all about any straight facts, which is all Law really cared about. "Well then we'll be leaving once we stalk up on food and water. Bring this to Damien before I take you to where you'll be staying," he tossed the eternal pose back to her and she caught it with ease. She turned around to do what she was told but Law stopped her. "I'm not done yet."

With a sigh the girl turned once more so she could see Law. What else did he really need to tell her? "What," Nightmare grumbled.

"There are some rules that I never told you about when you joined the crew." Nightmare waited for the rules just hoping that they wouldn't include something she hated. "First and most important is to follow my orders no matter what I ask of you," she already saw this rule coming. "Next, everyone in the crew has a job whether it's cleaning or doing what they were made for like cooking or mechanics."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Nightmare already saw that this would take a while so she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well for starters you will be giving information on anything I need to know and all the islands that we come across, and you better not leave any bit of information out. Is that clear?" he was serious now. If Nightmare were to leave a drop of info out Law would most likely make her do chores all day.

"Sure but if it has anything to do with me and my past life then you must understand that I'll only tell you what I want," she said just to make sure.

"Naturally," he nodded. He didn't want to say that at all. Instead he wanted to say something along the lines of whatever he asks she gives him a direct answer but he knew he didn't have the right to pry. The girl was interesting. He wanted to know what made her the way she was. What makes her angry, happy, sad, and miserable is what he wanted to know. "Now for your other job. Aside from giving me information you will have quite a few jobs."

"Such as?" she questioned. She didn't mind having jobs. It would be easy in her point of view. Working or not she doesn't care anyways. In the past five years she only sat in a room and was occasionally brought outside for walks so doing work would be a nice change. As long as it didn't have to do with people she would be fine with it.

"You have to help Cain with cleaning dishes in the galley after meals," Law started and Nightmare already found room to intervene.

"I was told that he had two helpers in the galley," she stated. To her it wasn't complaining she just hoped that she wouldn't have to clean the dishes with three people in a room. On the bright side she could be able to get her meals after everyone else is done.

"He does but Cain always lets them go after they're done cooking, leaving him to clean alone," Law explained. Nightmare wasn't expecting that. It seemed to her that instead of trying to find work for her Law was actually trying to be nice to Cain. He wasn't a bad person when it came to his original crew is what Nightmare realized and what she meant by original is excluding her. "After cleaning breakfast you are to do laundry," Nightmare didn't say anything and only nodded. "Then you're free until cleaning lunch. If you have any time at all after doing all that laundry then clean the halls and if we aren't submerged clean the deck as well." That seemed to be the last of it.

"Is that all," as if asking for more Nightmare let the words slip out of her mouth. Law glared at her for a moment but let it slide. He wasn't going to give her any more work unless she pushed him further.

"Yes but I do have one more question before you deliver that log pose to Damien," Law said. Nightmare didn't bother to say anything and just let him ask. "You haven't been going into your random outbursts of laughter lately, were you just pretending earlier?"

"The laughter happens out of boredom for the most part unless I'm going insane. Now that I'm out of the hellhole it hasn't happened as much. Then again my nightmares are getting worse," Nightmare answered but then thought for a moment. "Maybe the book," she mumbled more to herself rather than to Law. She had forgotten Law was there as she went on. "But whenever I read it before the nightmares would disappear. It's probably because he's…" she stopped and looked up. Law had cleared his throat to get her attention but she knew she would've stopped then if he hadn't.

It was too late to hope he hadn't heard any of it since she knew he did. All she wanted now was for Law not to pry. As for Law, he wished he had heard more. Most importantly he wanted to know who _he _was.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to clarify something quickly. If none of you understood what the title of the chapter really meant (other than the him part) Then it basically meant that her emotions are hidden in pages of a book. For example how Nightmare almost smiled in front of Law just because of looking down at the book also how she was about to spill out everything about the book.  
Okay now I just want to go ahead and spell out all the possible questions in your head right now for fun! Who is _he__?! _What does the book have to do with anything?! Is Cain actually her brother (And seriously NO HE IS NOT)?! Is Cain a better cook than Sanji? Would Law look dead-sexy in a mini-skirt?... Disregard that last one... But you're thinking it now aren't you? *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**Sorry for anything grammatically wrong with the story and if you would be so kind to point it out I'd fix it. Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW because I love reading you're responses to my story. I really do hope you all enjoyed.  
Till next time! (This was a long end note)**

**~Zella**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! As always here is Chapter 7  
****I'd just like to point something out. I think I might have confused some people with my end note last week. It's not that the book is like harboring Nightmares emotions or something. It means that the only time Nightmare ever shows any emotion is when she's reading a book. I explain it a little better at the end of this chapter.**

**Now for the review replies!**

**KittyCatt1036: That may be possible *wink wink* And yes Nightmare does have a real name. It comes much later though. Thanks for the review!**

**MuffinMan9223: Thanks for pointing that out :D I self-diagnosed myself as a partial perfectionist because I want all of my stories to be spot on without grammatical errors. I ask because it helps me out with my writing so thanks again. I'm glad you're getting interested :) I hope you stay interested :D**

**Vegetable of Darkness: May I just point out that your username is complete amazingness! Okay now onto some serious business. No, Nightmare's emotions aren't trapped in the book. It's just that she only displays** any** type of emotion while reading a book. And I can't give anything away but all I'm going to say is that HE's not her brother or father. Boomerangs may seem strange weapons but I think it's cool. :D Thanks for the review!**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Maybe~ ;)**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: XD Omg that review seriously made my day when I had first seen it. I still laugh everytime I think about that now XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dhalmi93: Aren't I just the master of suspense? Sorry but _he _won't come in until a little later. I'm glad you love Nightmare's personality :D Thanks for the review!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: That was seriously all I could think of but oh well.**

**MsWildLuck: Yup, I bet pretty much everyone does. But he won't be explained until later *evil smirk of evilness* :)**

**That's all for the review replies. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate the support! Now on with le story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Truth Behind the Cook and Some Chores**

Nightmare found Damien fairly quickly and gave him the eternal pose along with the directions Law had told her. He understood that Law wanted to leave the next day so Nightmare went back to Law's office. Luckily Bepo was standing outside telling her that he would be bringing her to her new room. She gladly complied and followed the bear.

They finally came across a metal door, like all the other doors, in one of the many hallways. Bepo opened the door for Nightmare and let her in. It was a small room with a small amount of space to move around in. A twin bed sat against the back left corner of the room with a small porthole above it showing a view of the ocean and a bedside table beside the bed. A dresser with three drawers was placed on the opposite wall of the bed facing it. Other than a gray rug on the floor that was it. But Nightmare was okay with that. Actually it was more than she had expected.

"Thank you for bringing me to my new room Bepo, you can go now," Nightmare told the bear while dropping her bag on the floor. The bear bowed his head down with an "I'm sorry" and left. "No need," she mumbled to no one since Bepo had disappeared. She closed and locked the door so nobody would come in.

A sigh escaped Nightmare's lips as she brought her bag from the floor and onto the bed. She began to place the little clothes she had into the drawer of the dresser. Her clothes barely even filled one drawer since she only had one other outfit and a pair of black sweatpants. Back at the marine base there was a closet in the room where her bag was with more of her clothing but she clearly didn't have time to get any of it. In the second drawer Nightmare placed the whole duffel bag, along with the rest of the stuff inside it, into the drawer. She wasn't sure if she wanted to take everything out of the bag and put it in all the drawers separately so she just did this. The only thing that she didn't put in any of the drawers was the book.

With the book clutched to her chest Nightmare sat on the bed in thought. A small laugh escaped, which then turned into an all out laughing fit. Even though she had just had a conversation about this with Law about how she wasn't laughing as often, here she was laughing like a maniac. It was uncontrollable so what was she to do? Duct tape her mouth shut? When it died down she set the book beside her so she could take off her shoes and socks. Then, after changing into her sweatpants and taking off her jacket, she put the lights off and jumped into bed. The book was now tucked under her pillow into safety and her gloves and boomerang were placed on the bedside table in case of an emergency. Not another minute had passed before she fell into a slumber filled with nightmares.

Screams. Silence. More screaming. The pattern continued throughout the night and into the morning until Nightmare woke up. Her eyes shot open with a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. '_Just another nightmare' _she thought nothing of it. As if it was a normal thing to scream throughout the whole night and have terrible dreams she just got out of bed. Deciding that she would take a shower later at night when she was done with all her chores, she changed. Her sweatpants were folded up and neatly put back into the drawer to be exchanged with her black shorts. She also changed into a black short-sleeved shirt, which was the only other shirt she had than her two tank tops. Once her black and white socks were slipped on along with her black combat boots she was done. She decided against wearing her jacket since it was pretty hot on board. Plus she didn't really care if anyone saw her tattoo or scar.

Finding her way to the galley Nightmare went straight to the kitchen since breakfast was practically over for everyone. Just as expected, Cain was the only one in the kitchen. He probably let the other chefs go so he could clean.

"Good morning," Cain greeted when he saw the girl walk into the kitchen. She didn't say anything and just waited for him to tell her what to do, since he was already told she would be helping him. "Just clean the plates and hand them to me so I can dry them. Once your done I reserved your breakfast again so you can eat here everyday after cleaning if you like."

"It's like you read my mind," she said while walking over to the sink. She was glad that he knew that she didn't want to have to eat in with everyone else.

"So where'd you get that tattoo?" Cain just had to ask. It was silent so he was trying his best to start up a conversation. This was the only downside to Nightmare's job wasn't it?

"My island when I was ten," she answered the question along with the "when" question that he would've most likely asked next.

"That's a pretty young age to get a tattoo. Does it represent anything?" he questioned while looking at it. Even though it was a heart, minus the scar over it, he doubted that it had anything to do with love. There was also the fact that the heart's blood dripped onto a pile of bones.

"My hate for humanity," she shrugged while passing him another plate.

"That's pretty harsh," Cain said now quite scared of the girl. He dried the plate and set it in the cupboard so he could take the next one. "I don't understand how it represents that though so can you explain it?"

"From life to death. A beating heart to a pile of bones," she said it so casually as if describing the weather that it almost sent shivers up Cain's spine. But then again it wasn't the entire truth of the tattoo.

"Then what about the scar?" he just kept asking question after question. Nightmare was about to slap the man with a plate if he didn't stop soon.

"What about it? It's a scar, what more do you want?" she was getting agitated now while passing the next plate over. He was about to ask his next question when she turned to him with a glare. "Do you really want to know any of this stuff? Is this just trying to pass off time or something?"

"Whoa just calm down, I was only trying to hold up a conversation with you," Cain stated while holding his hands up in front of him defensively.

"I'd rather have you not, and stop trying to be so nice," she mumbled while handing him the next plate.

"What are you talking about?" Cain asked.

"That damn nice act you holding up. I know you're actually a very cruel person at heart. Another thing I hate about humans. How they put up their stupid acts of kindness when it's all just a lie," she said and he immediately stopped drying. He let out a sigh and his voice changed to a somewhat deeper, cruel tone.

"I was afraid of this. I knew you'd find out pretty quickly but wow you're really good. The only time I ever act like this is in a fight and the only one on board who knows is you and the captain." He came closer to her face and she just stared at him not even fazed. "Yes it's true that all I care for is the blood of others," he then went back to drying as he continued. "But I also care for this crew so you better not tell anyone about this." Nightmare hadn't seen that statement coming at all.

"Never intended to. I just was curious about why a boy would want to kill his own parents," she told him. That is the bit of information she got from her know-know fruit. Apparently he had killed his own parents when he was about twelve.

"Couldn't help it," he answered truthfully. "They weren't terrible parents, I was just crazed with blood lust. I haven't been like that in the longest time though but I still get like that when I fight someone."

"Seems like you've been rehabilitating. As I said before I won't tell but if you're holding it in all the time I don't mind you talking like that to me," she offered.

"Coming from the girl who claims to hate all humans," he scoffed and then put the last plate away. He walked over to the fridge to get her breakfast and began to heat it up as Nightmare dried her hands.

"It's very complicated," she told him and then waited for her breakfast. Once he heated it up for her he left to do whatever he wanted. Nightmare ate in silence while looking around the clean kitchen. When she finished she cleaned her own plate and put it away where she saw Cain putting the other plates, knives, and forks.

Next was laundry duty. It was either dirty clothing or dirty towels and rags. Most of the dirt was mainly oil or grease, probably from the engine and other mechanical things on this submarine. The next top stain was blood. Most of the blood was found on rags from the infirmary but there were some bloodstains on clothing as well. With a little extra bleach and her own ingredient she was able to remove the stains as easy as she had cleaned the plates earlier. The only obstacle was the amount of things she had to wash, which made it take so long. After about an hour and a half she was finished and let the things be shoved into a dryer to dry.

Now that she had some free time she didn't really know what to do. She has enough time to think about things while doing her job. So in the end she decided to give herself another chore, which was stitching up all the torn clothing that she found in the laundry pile. There was a drawer full of needles and thread in the laundry room, most likely for that purpose, so she sat down and began. Her fingers moved so naturally as she stitched up the beige jumpsuit that was currently in her hand. Someone who would be watching may have thought that she was a professional tailor if they didn't know who she was. In truth she always stitched up her own clothing all the time as a kid since her mom didn't do it and she was too poor to buy a new wardrobe. Tearing her clothing was a regular occurrence because she always climbed trees and spent time in the woods.

Nightmare began to hum a tune as she stitched up the clothing. A knock on the on the opened door came to her ears in order to gain her attention. She looked up from where she was sitting against the wall to see Law leaning against the doorframe. He looked amused to see what the girl was doing in her free time.

"I thought you'd be in your room by now since you're done with laundry," Law said and she just looked back down at the jumpsuit so she could continue stitching.

"Not having much to do can be boring for me and at least this is doing something. Plus there isn't much of a reason to throw all this away if it can be fixed. Anyways I thought the captain of this ship might be busy now with his own research and whatever," she told him with her ending statement filled with sarcasm.

"Just checking if you were doing what I told you to, I'm not busy now anyways," he told her not moving from his position at the doorframe. Nightmare looked up at him again when she finished the last thing that needed stitching. She examined him for a moment and then spotted something. Law raised a brow when the girl got up without a word and walked closer to him. Without any warning she yanked the hat from his head revealing his black hair. He immediately grabbed her wrist and gave her a look that meant he wanted to kill her. She looked up at him with a bored expression and turned the hat in her hand as best as she could, since her wrist was being held.

"There is a small tear right here," Nightmare said while using her other hand to point at the tear in his hat. She then turned it towards her to take a closer look. "If it gets a little bit more torn in this area the thread will unravel and soon enough your hat will be a clump of thread and fur," she informed him. He glared at her for a moment longer and then let go of her wrist. Nightmare rolled her wrist, because of Law's tight grip it began to hurt a bit, especially because it was the one with the scar. "It'll only take a moment so don't worry about your precious hat."

Law didn't say anything and just stepped inside the room so anyone passing by wouldn't see him. They knew how much he cared for that hat so if someone were to see that he had just given it to the newest member of the crew then it'd be a strange situation. He watched as Nightmare began to work on his hat. She flipped it inside out and then got a needle with white thread. Her fingers moved the needle through his hat and within only a minute she was done. The work she had done wasn't even noticeable at all when she finished. She tossed it over to Law and he caught it with ease before putting it back on his head. Just when Nightmare thought she was successful with her whole stitching mission she punctured her finger with the needle while trying to put it away.

"Damn," she mumbled while putting the tip of her finger in her mouth to suck up the blood. "Why is it always the smallest little injuries that hurt in the tiniest ways?" she said while using her other hand to put everything away. "Can I get a bandage?" she turned to Law who still hadn't left and he just sighed. He walked away and came back a minute later with a bandage for her finger. She took it from him and put it on her finger. "Thanks."

After that Law left her in the laundry room without another word. It was still another hour until lunch so Nightmare still had a lot of free time on her hands. Once everything was put away in the laundry room Nightmare wandered around in search for someone. It wasn't a certain person she wanted to find but she just wanted to ask a question. While passing the infirmary Blaze came to mind so she walked in and found him.

"Blaze," Nightmare said as she walked into the infirmary. He seemed to be cleaning some of the medical equipment that was laid out on the table in front of him. He turned around to look at her.

"What is it? Are you injured?" of course he had to assume that she was injured in some way since it was an infirmary. Most of the people who visit him are injured so it was a natural reaction.

"Nope, well aside from being pricked by a needle. Anyways I wanted to ask if you own any books," Night said just going straight to what she wanted to say. He looked at her for a moment in slight confusion. "I read my book about three times already and I love it a lot but I like other stories as well. So I was wondering if anyone had any books I could borrow."

"Oh," Blaze began to understand. "The only books I own are medical books, but you're free to read them if you really want. Not a lot of people on board own books so I'm saying that your best bet is the captain. He always says that he's working or researching but I think he spends all day reading," Blaze told her.

"Oh really," Nightmare mused but then she sighed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to ask him though."

"Why? Did you make him mad or something?" Blaze asked her and she shrugged.

"Well I pulled his hat off his head but it was in order to fix it. Plus he didn't look mad by the time I finished stitching it up. But I just don't feel like asking him in general," Nightmare explained to Blaze.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you aren't dead. He rarely ever lets anyone touch his hat let alone yank it off his head entirely," Blaze was quite surprised to hear Nightmare's little story.

"I don't really care. I guess I'll go see if I can get a book," Nightmare let out another sigh before leaving the infirmary. Blaze watched as she closed the door before he kept cleaning the medical equipment.

Nightmare stood in front of Law's door. At first she wondered if he was even in there since minutes before he was roaming the sub, but her keen ears proved her wrong. It was very faint but she heard the page of a book turn. That was the one thing Nightmare could probably hear from a mile away. So after hearing that page she knocked on the door. A muffled "come in" came from the room and Nightmare walked in. The first thing Nightmare's eyes wandered to was the bookshelf but her attention was soon directed back towards Law. She didn't see a book, only a glare from her captain. Maybe he was still mad about the whole hat situation.

"What do you want?" Law finally asked after a short glaring competition. It turned out to be a draw because no one would falter. Nightmare didn't answer his question, instead she asked one of her own.

"I heard the page of a book turning before I knocked. Where is it?" she questioned while trying to see if he had a book somewhere on his desk. Law raised a brow. If he noticed anything about Nightmare in these past few days, it was that she was genuinely taken by books, that and her obvious love for animals. The only thing that ever seemed to interest her was a book. She only ever read her own book and he realized how she eyed his bookshelf. Not only that but now he found out she could hear just the slightest turn of a page. Law opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a book.

"I believe this is the book you were talking about," he informed her. Without a second thought the girl walked forward and took it from his hand. Her eyes scanned over the golden words on the dark green hard cover of the book, which read _'The Epilogue'. _She didn't even read the summary to have a look on her face that was saying it was a good book. But before she did anything else she glared back at her currently amused captain.

"Those who are ashamed do not deserve," is what she told him and then walked away with the book in hand. Not even caring that she never asked to have the book she made her way back to her room. Upon normal circumstances Law would've probably forced her to give the book back but that statement simply had him staring off into space. At first he had no idea what she meant but after a minute it became as clear as day. Trying to reason with that statement was hard on Law's side so he simply stayed in his room in thought.

As for Nightmare, she had immediately opened that book when she got to her room without wasting any time at all. She lay down on her bed and held the book above her so she could read. While reading, Nightmare did the one thing that not many people saw her do. She sometimes smiled or let out a small giggle. She would look sad or depressed at moments as well. Books were the only things that could make her display her emotion like this. Even plain fiction stories told by others could do this to her, but of course not as strong as when she read. It was simple really. If you think of it like this: Her emotions were hidden in the books of the world.

* * *

**A/N: And done with this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!  
I don't know why but I just felt like giving Cain a tiny back story of some sorts. His darker self probably won't pop up very often within the story. If you guys like darker Cain then maybe I'll do one of those chapters where it just focuses around his darker self or whatever but I bet you would all rather have more NightmareXLaw moments instead!  
Next chapter will include the Heart Pirates landing on Ezdial so hurrah! Please review, follow, and favorite! If you got any questions please ask. That's it for now!  
Till next week,**

**~Zella**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start with any of the review replies... LAW WAS NOT READING SMUT OR SOME MAKE-OUT PARADISE LIKE KAKASHI! I realize that I kind of made it look like that but it's not the case. I was just stuck for an ending to the chapter so I went with that.  
****Okay now with the review replies!**

**MsWildLuck: Thank-you and yup she sure is, and crazy.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: He was just reading a random book from his bookshelf. It doesn't have much meaning to it other than just being a book and doing its booky thang.**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Isn't she just so wonderful? :)**

**Dhalmi93: Thanks for liking my OC! It makes me feel awesome to know that so many people like her. The battle will come soon but not in this chapter. Thanks again!**

**MuffinMan9223: Thanks for that. I wasn't completely sure on it because I didn't really give a back story to any of the other characters I made. For some reason I just felt like it was necessary. Thanks for the review :D**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I didn't exactly specify the genre of the book he was reading but I would say that some of his novels are indeed romance (Not smut though!). To me the reason why he hid it was just because of his whole heartless reputation and... seriously I don't really know I was mostly just stuck for an ending... Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now that we are done with that onto the eighth installment of Everyone's Favorite Nightmare!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Another Book on the Island of Merchants**

For the next couple of days this pattern continued. Once lunch came by Nightmare went to clean the plates and then cleaned the deck and halls. The moment she finished with her duties she rushed over to her room so she could read. By the end of the day, after cleaning dinner plates, Nightmare had finished the book and began rereading it. She refused to give it back, even if Law were to order her.

The next day she did the same. She woke up, cleaned breakfast dishes, did laundry, read, cleaned lunch dishes, cleaned the halls and deck, read again, clean dinner plates, and then went to bed after another hour of reading. By the end of the second day she had read the book a total of four times. The day after is when the pattern changed. After doing the laundry Nightmare found herself standing in front of Law's door. She waited until she heard it. The turn of a page is all she needed in order to walk into that room. When the sound reached her tuned ears she knocked.

It almost angered her to see that there wasn't a book in his hand, but she let it be. Instead Nightmare did what she had done last time. She mentioned a turn of a page and ignored Law's questioning of where his book was. Law stared at her with his narrowed gray eyes; he was expecting an answer that surely wouldn't come. He finally gave up and pulled the book that she had heard out from his desk. The book had immediately called out to her, which compelled her to do what she did the first time. Nightmare walked up to Law's desk, and took the book from his hand.

"Those who are ashamed do not deserve," the words left her mouth once again. Once that statement was said, she left. Nightmare wasn't planning on asking for a book until she walked in on him reading a book and not hiding it in his desk.

The book was taken to Nightmare's room straight away. The violet cover with white letters spoke to her in a strange way. To Nightmare it sounded like a whispering wind, just begging her to read it. Thanks to her know-know abilities she was already able to know what the book was about but somehow it was just different. The book's name, "_The Coldest Night", _already gave Nightmare the feeling of a good book, and in a way it related to her. The main character also had nightmares but she suspected her own nightmares to be more intense. Either way it still called to her.

Three hours passed and when Nightmare didn't show up to clean the lunch dishes Cain began to wonder where she was. After Cain finished the dishes by himself he checked the halls and the deck for the girl. She wasn't found doing her job so Cain went to the last place he could think of, which was her room. On his way there Cain ran into Blaze.

"Hey Blaze have you seen Nightmare around?" Cain questioned the medical assistant. Just because he couldn't find her didn't mean that others didn't know where she was.

"I haven't seen her all day. Why do you ask?" Blaze then gave a question of his own. The chef of the submarine let out a sigh with a small shake of the head.

"She didn't show up to clean the plates from lunch and I haven't seen her cleaning the halls or deck either," Cain answered.

"You don't think she's hurt do you?" Blaze asked with his medical instincts kicking in. Ever since Blaze became a doctor he could only think of someone being hurt or sick if they've gone missing. It was his job to take care of everyone, along with the captain, so he worried sometimes.

"I doubt it, I bet you she's just slacking off since this new to her and all. I was just heading to her room; she's most likely going to be there. Unless she jumped overboard," Cain mumbled.

"Don't joke about that," Blaze told him and Cain let out a light chuckle to show that he was only trying to lighten the mood.

The two heart pirates walked over to the girl's room and knocked lightly. As much as they wanted to know where she was they were somewhat afraid to knock on her door. After a minute of waiting Cain knocked once more, but this time he knocked harder. There was still no answer. They decided on one last knock before giving up. Right when Cain's hand came in contact with the door for the third time the blade from Nightmare's boomerang pierced the door right next to his hand. The two looked at the blade and gulped. She seemed to be angry for being disturbed. After a few seconds of just staring at the boomerang blade it retreated back into the room and the door flung open.

"What?" the girl questioned the two with a cold glare. At least being injured or sick could be crossed off the list. The girl wasn't injured at all; instead she was the one almost injuring others. Actually, if it counts, she did injure her door.

"You missed lunch cleaning and you didn't clean the halls and deck yet either. What have you been doing?" Cain was the first to speak. He first informed her of what they were there for and then asked the question he's been wanting to from the beginning.

"Damn, I didn't even notice," there was no hint of sarcasm at all. She was serious when she said she didn't notice. "Sorry but I've been reading this whole time and I was on the last page when you knocked, which is why I tried piercing your hand along with the door," Nightmare told them. Cain gulped '_so she was actually aiming for my hand' _was his thought on what she said.

"So you were able to get a book after all. Whom did you get it from?" Blaze questioned recalling his conversation with her before about getting a book. He stared down at the violet book in the girl's hand and she brought it up to look at the title herself.

"From Law," Nightmare told them, still refusing to call him her captain.

"See, I told you he'd have one," Blaze told her.

"I took it though, I never asked," at that the two men stared at her as if she had a curse or something. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Cain questioned and the girl nodded seeing no big deal in it. When Nightmare took both books Law didn't seem very mad. He only watched as she snatched the book from his hands and left the room. Right now he was probably not even caring, just reading another book from his collection. "In order of things not to touch that belong to the captain his books are probably the third. First would be his hat and second is his nodachi unless you're Bepo," Cain then told the girl.

"Hmm, where do you suppose his nodachi is then because I've already got two down from that list," Nightmare said with a smirk appearing on her lips. Nothing made her happier than finding out that these all made Law pissed.

"You touched the captain's hat?" Cain asked once he picked up on that last statement. Blaze didn't bother asking since he already knew.

"Yanked it right off his head, though in my defense it was for a good cause. Anyways I have something to do so if you excuse me," Nightmare trailed off as she closed her door behind her. She then looked up at Blaze who was staring at both her and Cain. "What is it now?" she seemed to be getting annoyed now.

"Oh, it's just that when you two stand next to each other it looks like your related or something. You both have black hair and red eyes," Blaze pointed out and the two looked at each other.

"Nah, that'll never be the case. At first glance it may not look it but our eyes are completely different," Nightmare told Blaze and then walked off with the book still in her hand. The two men stood in front of her door and watched as she walked away. They then looked at each other somewhat confused but then shrugged it off. If Nightmare was going to be a part of the crew then they might as well get used to her saying things that may not make sense.

Once again Nightmare stood in front of Law's door. This time she didn't wait at all. Instead she knocked without a care in the world. Law mumbled a come in from the other side and Nightmare opened the door. Her face almost brightened when she saw a book in his hand.

"You finally get it now don't you. Though I'm quite disappointed that it took two tries in order for this to happen," Nightmare told him and he glanced up at her. His eyes then wandered to the book in her hand. "I'll give it back now if you want, I already finished it. The other one is in my room, so I'll have to get that later," she informed him.

"Miss Nightmare," Law said. He didn't sound very happy. "When did I ever say you could take any of my books?" he questioned. Now that the whole situation with him not reading in front of people was over he was fixing up to punish her.

"Mister Law," Nightmare shot back at him. "When did I ever say I'd even listen to you? And on top of that you never said I couldn't take a book," she retorted.

"Well then I'll tell you now. You are to ask me to take any of my books and if you don't then I'll expect to see you cleaning every single room on the sub," Law told her and she just shrugged.

"Anyways, this book was very interesting. To think that a sadistic, surgeon, pirate captain would read books on a daily basis," she mused but before anything else could be said Bepo walked into the room, since the door was already open.

"Captain, Damien wanted to inform you that we docked at Ezdial," Bepo informed his captain and Law nodded.

"We'll be going on the island in a moment, let me just finish with this one," Law said referring to the girl that stood in his room. Bepo nodded with an "I'm sorry" and left the captain to the girl.

"Is it so wrong that I am interested in reading books?" Law then questioned the girl.

"No, it's just surprising is all," Nightmare shrugged not really thinking much of it. "You didn't strike me as much of a bookworm."

"And what about you? For a close to insane girl like yourself, you seem fascinated by books," Law commented and the girl shrugged once more. She did give him an answer but preferred not to go into detail.

"Not just books but stories told by other people too. Though I am more of a fan of fiction rather than nonfiction." Nightmare then began to laugh. No, it wasn't a heartfelt laugh at all. You could already guess that it was a laugh that brought Nightmare closer to insanity. When she finally calmed down she let out a sigh. "I'll be leaving now. I'm going to go shopping for some clothes on the island. Oh and before you ask the log pose takes five hours to set. I should be back before then since there are too many pestering vendors and merchants. Like I said before this island is big on trade so if you're looking for something in particular you might as well look now."

Nightmare didn't stop to get permission to go on the island. She had her own rights and that would be doing what she wants and when she wants to. Especially because she still didn't agree to calling Law her captain. She made her way over to her room and searched her duffel bag for her money. It wasn't a whole lot but it should be enough for some new clothes and something else she needed.

The dirt path road was filled with little stands and markets on the side. Merchants selling and trading their goods sat with smiles as other street vendors also did the same. Many of the people who were selling tried to grab peoples' attention to buy their merchandise. On the other side of the dirt road, behind the stands and markets, was lush green grass and in the distance behind it was thick forest. Several people had already tried to ask Nightmare if she was interested in buying some sort of product. She was able to effortlessly ignore them and find a nice clothing store in which she could by cheap, plain clothing. She bought a black jacket, a white long sleeved shirt, a yellow long sleeved shirt, another pair of black shorts, a few more tank tops of black or white coloring, and undergarments.

It didn't take her very long since she knew what she was looking for. She left the store with two bags of average size and began her browsing among the streets. Even though she didn't want to stay very long she still wanted to see if anything caught her eye. To be more specific she was searching for a book.

"Excuse me Miss!" a voice called out to Nightmare. Nightmare turned her intense eyes onto the selling stranger. It was a short old man with many wrinkles and gray hair. He seemed to only be selling jewelry and had a smile on his face as he gestured to a ruby necklace. "This necklace would look absolutely wonderful on you. It fits your eyes perfectly," was his statement in attempt to hook Nightmare's interest. Sadly it isn't very easy to hook her interest with something like jewelry.

"I'm not interested in your stupid products. Something like that wouldn't serve as useful to me. Try calling me back when you have something worth while like a good book," Nightmare stated while remaining completely impassive as she stared at the expensive jewelry. At the mention of a book the man's ears perked up.

"I actually do have one book. Though I'm not sure if you'd be very interested in it. It was written by a man and directed to another woman to read actually, sort of like a letter," the man said and even though he said she wouldn't be interested he still brought it out. He held an average-sized book with a leather bound cover in his hand. There was no title on it. "It was hand written," he then informed her.

"To think that a lowly jewelry seller would have something as beautiful as this in his collection," Nightmare mused as she looked at the book. Her words confused the man. She was certainly no ordinary girl. In front of her were many different types of jewelry made with many different valuable metals and gemstones yet the thing she called beautiful was a book. Her hand reached forward and grabbed the book from his hand to examine it. The moment she touched the book was the moment she knew she had found it.

"Sir how much do you want for this book?" Nightmare immediately asked. That was a bad decision. The man may look nice and delicate but he certainly wasn't planning on being nice today. Once someone saw how desperate she was a normal person would just give the book away, especially a book that he had thought to be worthless. But this was a merchant, they're different.

"80,000 beli," the old man told her smoothly and she almost screamed. Before she could even think of stealing it, which she wouldn't have anyways, the man snatched the book from her hand.

"Are you kidding me? That's way too expensive for just some book," the girl glared at him in obvious annoyance and anger. He only smirked at her. She only had 10,000 left from her own money since she went shopping. She didn't even start out with that much money in the first place. Did she look rich to him? She wore a cut up straightjacket as a normal jacket for crying out loud.

"Sorry but that's the price. I'll be putting this book out on display now too so you better pay up quickly before someone else buys it," the man said and Nightmare's glare intensified. She really wanted to slap him upside the head right now but she didn't. She stuck a hand inside her pocket and shoved the rest of her money on the book that he had just set down.

"I'll get you the rest of the money within an hour. I promise. Just be sure not to sell that book," she said and before he could even respond she ran off. Now all she had to do was get 70,000 beli. This won't prove to be easy at all. '_Where the hell am I even supposed to get the damn money. Telling Law would be pointless since he probably won't give me a single beli. Maybe I could ask everyone separately for separate amounts of money.' _Nightmare thought in pure frustration as she ran back to the sub. This was going to be one hell of an hour.

Nightmare paid no attention to any of the people on the deck of the sub as she ran inside. They all watched her with confused faces as she rushed passed them. Even the people who never talked to her knew that she wasn't the type to be in a rush. Either way they got back to work since Law would probably yell at them if he sees that they had stopped working. As she ran down the halls of the sub she bumped into the person she really didn't want to see at the moment. She was knocked down to the floor while the man just stood there with an amused expression.

"God damn it," Nightmare grumbled. She grabbed her two bags and stood back up to come face to face with her captain.

* * *

**A/N: Why hello there, it's so nice of you to drop on by to the author's note.  
I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Now you're all probably wonder what _this _book is but you won't find out until later so Ha ha! Sorry for any grammatical incorrectness. Please favorite, follow, and review! Because I love them reviews!  
Stay tuned to find out what happens next time! :D  
Till next time,**

**~Zella**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the ninth chapter guys! I'm not really sure on the currency exchange for beli or anything so I just went with my gut... I hope you all enjoy. I made it so that we get to see a little bit more of Nightmare's insanity near the end so hurray for insanity!  
Now for Review Replies!**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: As awesome as your idea was I have a lot of the chapters already written out and I'm way too lazy to change it. I hope you like my version though!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: For sure! And he's going to learn a new lesson in this chapter XD**

**reddevil47: Ha we all know Law isn't that nice. But there's a reason behind why she didn't exactly steal it. It'll be revealed soon (not this chapter though :()**

**MuffinMan9223: EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP omg omg omg! AAAAahhhh you called me Miss Zella! :O I am not worthy *bows* Thanks so much :D And I hope to continue in impressing you!**

**Nagisaa: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Well we can't always be rainbow and sunshines on the inside, especially not Nightmare XD**

**MsWildLuck: Thank-you I hope it keeps you interested!  
**

**And that's it. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Promise To Give it Back**

"Miss Nightmare?" Law questioned curiously as he stared at Nightmare. He was truly intrigued at what had just happened. He had already seen her running down the hall from a distance before she even bumped into him. At first he hadn't been able to make out what he saw at the complete other end of the hall until she ran right into his chest.

"Sorry," she grumbled without looking at him.

"Why in such a rush?" he then asked. Nightmare only stared at his feet not wanting to look up at him. She wasn't sure if she should tell him so much. Asking for money would only lead to Law wanting more answers. Despite her current situation she remained calm and held an impassive expression on her face.

"It doesn't concern you," she finally decided to go against telling him. It would only cause more problems and at the moment she didn't have time for that. She had to get money for that book before someone else would buy it, for a lower price no doubt. Yes there was the high possibility that people wouldn't be interested in the book but she still didn't want to take that chance.

"Oh? And how does this not concern your captain?" Law asked more on the edge of annoyance and/or anger than anything else. Nightmare growled; she wasn't in the mood for this.

"It isn't anything that would benefit you anyways," she sighed out just about ready to pass him. But once again he spoke before she could even take a step.

"What won't benefit me?" he was really pushing it now. Her hands tightened their grip on the bags she was holding.

"It just doesn't, okay!" Congratulations to Law for making Nightmare snap. "I thought you said you wouldn't pry into my personal life," she added and then walked past him. Law hadn't even noticed that his eyes slightly widened when she snapped. He wasn't even aware that this had to do with her personal life. She wasn't very good at giving on hints about things. Now Law was even more curious than he started out to be.

Nightmare swung her room door open and slammed it behind her. Her anger had already calmed down on the way to her room but she was in such a rush that her actions made it look like she was still angered. She immediately threw her bags on her bed and went to her duffel bag. Only hoping to find some money she dug her hands into every single pocket she possibly could. She didn't even have to find money. This was a trading island so all she really needed was something of value that she didn't need. Anything that she could sell.

Then a memory came into her mind. She had a gold necklace with a sapphire gemstone. It was given to her mother a long time ago but it really held no sentimental value at all. The only problem was that she couldn't find the damn thing. She even specifically remembered putting it in a small inside pocket of her bag. Nightmare's hands reached into the pocket and found nothing but at the same time found something. That something wasn't an object but knowledge. Someone else had taken it from her bag.

"That damned bastard," the girl mumbled and then tossed her bag aside. In any other situation she wouldn't have cared but right now she needed that necklace. "I'll kill him," she then growled while heading out of her room. The only problem was now that she had no idea where to find him. He seemed to be heading out on deck when she ran into him so that was her next best bet.

On her way to the deck she wasn't able to find him and he wasn't up there either. Why is it that the only time she wants to find him she can't? Luckily out on deck was Penguin doing nothing of any importance.

"Penguin," Nightmare said gaining the mechanic's attention. He turned towards her with a smile. Having the girl call his name seemed like some sort of messed up fantasy to him. However that fantasy ended quickly when he saw the glare on the girl's face.

"W-what is it Nightmare?" Penguin stuttered fearing for his dear life.

"Where the hell did that asshole you call a captain go?" she said and Penguin gulped. Two possible thoughts came to his mind. Either Nightmare was going to anger the captain with whatever she was about to do or Law was in trouble of having to face Nightmare's own anger.

"W-well he just left with Bepo to check out the island," Penguin answered shakily while pointing a finger to the island. Without wasting any more time Nightmare headed for the island in search of Law. It was going to be hard but Nightmare had a plan. All she had to do was focus.

She stilled herself on the dirt road and took in knowledge. It was hard. Not because she was trying to focus on a certain thing but because of how she had to do it. In order to get certain information she had to take in a whole bunch at once and sort through it so she could get what she wanted to know. A hand made its way to her throbbing head. She stopped.

The pain that had appeared in her mind dwindled down to a little buzz. Then she found it; the knowledge of a bear passing through this crowd. It would be way too hard to single out Law alone so she just settled for Bepo. It was highly unlikely that they would be separated anyways. Nightmare was able to figure out that they were headed towards the center of the town from that.

She made her way through crowds and past stands towards the center. She was sure to keep her eyes open for a fuzzy hat or a polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit. That wasn't something you see every day so it'd be easy to spot.

When she finally saw the two in the distance she couldn't believe what she saw. Law was standing in front of the jewelry merchant holding out the necklace, and what's worse is that he seemed pretty damn interested in that book. The only thing Nightmare could think of doing at the moment was running up to him and snatching the necklace from Law's hand before he handed it over. So that was exactly what she did.

"I'll be taking that you fucking thief," Nightmare said before snatching the necklace right out of Law's hand. He was in deep shit now.

"Nightmare?" Bepo's surprised voice came to her ears. As much as she wanted him to be, Law didn't seem surprised at all. Before he, or Bepo, could say anything else the man spoke.

"So Miss you came back. Were you able to get the money?" the man questioned without even making any comment on what had just happened.

"Yes actually I just did. This man was about to give you my only item of value to you. This better suffice," Nightmare said while glaring at the man. Law now only watched wondering what this was about. The man took the necklace from her and closely examined it.

"This is quite an exceptional piece of beauty." The man then let out a light laugh. "Then again I suppose you wouldn't think the same. You've already made it quite clear on what you think to be the most beautiful thing here," he then told her. He kept the necklace in one hand as he picked up the book in the other and then handed it to her. "Just as promised," the man smiled.

"Not so fast," Nightmare growled after she took the book from his hand. "That necklace is worth well over the price you gave me so I suggest you give me my 10,000 beli back," she held out a hand waiting for the money she had given him earlier. It's not like she loved money or anything, she'd already made that clear, but she'd probably need it soon enough if something else pops up. The man stared at her for a moment before finally giving in and handing her the money. "Now then," she turned to Law.

He could already sense the deadly aura coming from her. In truth there wasn't any justifying his actions of taking her necklace other than money. He had Blaze take it when she was still in the infirmary, before he had even asked her to join his crew. It's not that he was in dire need of money or anything. He was just being a pirate, it was his job. Stealing money came with being a pirate along with causing trouble and fights.

"You're a lucky man," Nightmare finally sighed out after the buildup of tension in the silence. "Stealing shit is indeed something that you would do no doubt about that. Did it ever occur to you that it could be something important though?" It didn't really matter to him. "For example your hat," Nightmare then added. "I don't really care about things like jewelry but if that thing actually meant something to me then I'd be furious. The only reason I was just angry now is that I thought I wouldn't be able to get this," she held the book up to show him.

"Another book?" Law questioned. It seemed as important as that other book she had dug up from her home island.

"I guess it's about time that you know at least something. I'll tell you later on the sub though. By the way I hate you even more now. See you later," she then turned and walked back to the sub. Back in her room Nightmare began to straighten things out. She had left the room in a mess when she searched for cash earlier so she had to clean things up. Then she decided to put away the clothing that she had bought today as well. When that was all done she sat on her bed and held the book in front of her.

A rare, warming smile appeared on her face as she stared at it. She opened the cover and in the most beautiful writing was the true title of the book. _**Dear Mizuki **_is what the letters spelled when her eyes were set on those words she couldn't tear away from the book.

It was hours later now. Something that Nightmare hadn't planned on happened. To her it was something close to forbidden. It was only two but sometimes two can be the biggest number out there depending on the situation. Next came the unforeseen moment. Not even the slightest knock of warning. It was one thing to do this unacceptable action alone. But for it to be seen was even worse.

Without giving it much thought at all Law walked in her room. As a captain shouldn't he respect his crewmembers' privacy? Either way, the scene that Law was witnessing when he walked in was something incomprehensible. One had already stained the last page of her book. The other was still in the process of rolling down her cheek. Two fresh tears had fallen from her right eye. Law's eyes immediately widened at the scene before him. Nightmare's own eyes widened and she tried to wipe the tear on her cheek away as fast as possible.

"Learning how to knock is something I'd highly recommend," Nightmare mumbled. Her voice had no indication that she was just teary eyed. It was completely emotionless.

"I actually did knock, twice in fact," Law then corrected her. So he did knock. She couldn't believe that she didn't hear it. Then again that book had her so enthralled and gripped that everything else was zoned out.

"Then what do you want?" she finally questioned. As much as Law wanted to know why she was crying he wouldn't pry into it.

"First off you skipped dinner and your after dinner cleanup duties. Secondly you told me that you'd tell me something about yourself earlier today," Law stated while leaning against the wall in her room. As much as Nightmare wanted to tell him so he'd stop bugging her she wasn't in the mood. So she did the next best thing she could think of. She got up from her bed and took a sheet of paper from her duffel bag and did something with it in the book.

"This book may explain a lot if you understand it. But you have to promise to give it back to me." That last sentence was deadly. She was serious about this. Now standing in front of Law, Nightmare waited for his response with the book in her hand.

"I promise," he answered.

"Promise me," she said it again as if she hadn't heard him.

"I already did," Law stated and she shook her head.

"Again, you have to promise me again," was her response. Once again the pirate captain promised. Nightmare's hand, the one that held the book, inched upwards ever so slowly and stopped when Law's hand grabbed a hold of the book as well. Her hand seemed afraid to let go. Law didn't tug and only waited for probably the longest minute of his life for her to let the book go. "Don't let anyone else read it either," she warned him.

"What is it about?" Law finally asked one of the many questions in his mind.

"It isn't an ordinary book. It's more like a letter. But I won't tell you to whom it was written. You should be smart enough to figure that out on your own," Nightmare answered. Law looked at the woman and then down at the book he had just gained possession of. In truth he wanted to stay in her room. To ask her many questions and making sure she answers. He wouldn't have even minded if it were completely silent if he stayed there. But the words of the book won't just float into his head. Without another word he turned and left the girl to be alone in her room. Behind him was a trail of mad laughter coming from the girl's room as he left. It was almost as if she held it in on that time.

The first page of the book was the one that had Law the most curious. It wasn't because of the words written actually it was the opposite of that. It was the words that he couldn't see. The paper that Nightmare had put in the book was stuck to the book's title page. He spent about a minute trying to see through it before giving up and going to the next page. From that point to the end of the book two sentences in total stuck like glue to his mind; the first and last sentence of the book.

The first sentence of the book: _**I'm sorry.  
**_The last sentence of the book: _**I love you.**_

The book wasn't like anything he's ever read. It was shrouded in metaphors and symbolism, which had made it hard to understand. But he still got the gist of it. To think that a man could write a letter within an entire book, not only that but if he really thought about it the author could've written much more. Towards the middle of the book Law was having thoughts of whom the book was written too but doubted it. Now though, after finishing it, it was obvious that his first assumption was correct.

His finger made its way across the last page, feeling the texture of the paper, and then stopped. Write next to the '_e' _in the word _'love' _was the stain of Nightmare's teardrop. Many new questions appeared in Law's mind as he looked down at the teardrop. But the biggest question that bothered him the most was: who exactly wrote this book?

A rushed knock sounded at Law's door. He answered immediately asking the person on the other side to come in. It was Shachi and Penguin with worried looks on their faces.

"Captain Nightmare passed out," Penguin's worried voice came to his ears first. Law closed the book in his hand and looked up at them for more detail. He didn't look worried in the slightest. Much rather he was just curious as to why the girl had passed out.

"We were walking to our cabin when we saw her pacing the hallways. It looked like she was waiting for something and then she just up and passed out," Shachi explained the situation with a little more detail than Penguin.

"Where is she now?" Law questioned.

"We carried her back to her room, Blaze is with her right now," Penguin informed his captain.

"If Blaze is with her why would you need me?" the captain then asked. It didn't sound like a very dire situation. He trusted Blaze enough to handle someone who's fainted.

"Blaze said it'd be fine but then she started screaming and that's when he told us to go get you," Shachi spoke this time. His first thought was her nightmares again but Blaze knows that as well. Law finally gave in and got up from his seat. He kept the book in his hand as he casually walked out of his room not in much of a rush.

When Law arrived at Nightmare's room he heard nothing at all. Before knocking or anything he glared back at his two crew members hoping that they weren't wasting his time with a lie. They gulped in fright while trying their best to hold their ground. He turned back to the door and knocked. A muffled come in from Blaze sounded in his ears. When Law opened the door he saw something he wasn't expecting at all.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he questioned with a low growl. He was on the verge of snapping. Penguin and Shachi had already run off knowing that their punishment would be given tomorrow. In front of Law was Blaze tied to a chair by rope while Nightmare held her boomerang an inch from his neck. Blaze sighed in relief when she took the weapon away from his neck and set it on the bedside table and also took her gloves off.

"I assumed you'd be done with the book by now. But knowing you, you'd probably give it back tomorrow rather than today. I was too lazy to go to you and these idiots walked by my room. It's funny at what a human does when their life is in danger," Nightmare explained. She began untying the ropes that held Blaze to the chair and once they dropped he still didn't move.

"Mr. Blaze," Law tried to keep calm. He was angry. No, he was furious. The assistant medic looked up at his captain and sensed the air immediately. "Please leave right now," Law finished between gritted teeth. The redhead wasted no time in getting out the room in. Even though the girl had just held a sharp boomerang blade to his neck he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

* * *

**A/N: And it's done! I seriously had no idea what the title would be so I was just sitting around for 10-15 minutes thinking of the title. I seriously wrote "Snazzy Title That I Couldn't Come Up With" But decided against it.  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! FFR!  
I am currently drinking coca-cola and am about to eat sun chips! That wasn't really necessary but I just wanted to let you all know what I was doing.  
Till next time,**

**~Zella**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm sorry that this is a day late than usual! I had a busy weekend and didn't want to just update an unedited chapter with no proof-reading. Okay now let's start with the usual Review Replies.**

**KittyCatt1036: I guess basically everyone is figuring that much out. It should all be explained in this chapter though.**

**reddevil47: Haha, well you're going to find out in this chapter! **

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Well maybe the true outside is the inside of the box... okay that made no sense but I guess you know what I mean. If you read this chapter you'll probably understand why or how Law learned something about Nightmare. Thanks for the reviews!**

**MuffinMan9223: Thanks, I did enjoy those sunchips. I can't believe I didn't notice that mistake because I definitely know the difference between write and right. Thank-you for pointing that out but either way I'm too lazy to change it haha. Thank-you for the review!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yup but not as much as you may think... yeaaaah just read the chapter I hate spoiling**

**MsWildLuck: No, no he does not. Lol Law does not approve. Glad to hear that I'm keeping it interesting *smirk smirkity smirk smirk***

**Girl-luvs-manga: Yep it sure is... okay who am I kidding I have no idea what you mean. Lol I hate it when my readers find something out about my story when I can't and I'm the one who wrote it. I probably know what the irony is but it's just so far at the back of my mind that I can't grab it...**

**That's it for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Now on with the story! (Warning! This chapter may have some minor gore but not that bad... at least I don't think so)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: An All-Night Questioning, the Past is Revealed**

Law was less than an inch away from snapping at Nightmare as she smirked. What the hell has gotten into her? Did she seriously just threaten his crewmate because of that book? Nightmare turned the chair that was in front of her around and kicked it forwards letting it bump into Law.

"Take a seat," she requested and that just angered him further. "Don't worry I won't make you sit if you don't want to. I know how you hate taking orders from others so just don't take it as one," she told him, trying to calm him down. That wasn't really working. She sighed and sat down on her bed. "I know, I'm insane and I don't blame you for being angry, even though I don't really care. I guess your trust in me dropped back down to zero." She was lying down on the bed now, just staring at the ceiling.

"Why did you hold your weapon to Blaze?" he wanted a straight answer. Not something like '_I felt like it' _or he'd probably want to kill her even more than now.

"Didn't you just hear me?" she questioned with a chuckle. "I'm insane," she began to laugh. It wasn't hysterical or crazy. It was just a laugh, but still sounded somewhat disturbed. "I don't like people," her laugh died immediately. "They bother me. I hate them." Her stare at the ceiling didn't falter and she didn't blink either. Before Law could speak again she continued. "I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them." Again and again that short sentence repeated itself for two minutes. Law didn't interrupt. Without even knowing it Law had found himself sitting in the chair watching her. Finally she stopped.

"I'll answer," she suddenly said and Law blinked in confusion.

"What?" he questioned.

"Only for tonight I'll answer any and every question you have for me truthfully," that's when she looked back up at him. The next sentence that left her mouth made absolutely no sense and surprised the hell out of Law. "Just don't leave." Her voice didn't crack at all, she was serious about it.

"Fine then," Law said after getting over his shock. He couldn't believe that he was practically forgetting the fact that she was an inch away from slitting Blaze's throat. Law waited for a moment. For any rules or anything at all but nothing came. She was waiting for him to start. "Was this book addressed to you?" And with that, a night of nonstop questioning started.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Who wrote it?" that was the next question. Nightmare saw that one coming.

"A friend of mine named Axel who I always hung out with on my island. Well, up until five years ago at least," once again the answer came without hesitation.

"Because you were taken away by the marines?" It wasn't that much of a question since that was the only reason he could find.

"Well that could be one reason I guess," she seemed to be in thought about it. This time she didn't wait for the oncoming question. "He died five years ago on the same day I was taken away."

"Why?" Law then asked.

"Oh geez that answer is going to need some backstory," she sighed and sat up against the wall. Her eyes closed as she began to picture it in her mind. "I'll skip my tragic life's beginning and just go on to when I was eleven. That was when I ate the know-know fruit. It took a toll on my mind. I couldn't control it then, just like now, and all the information just came to me. I constantly got headaches and from that day forth I started having nightmares. Every night I woke up screaming. I was still young then so I couldn't get over the dream as easily as I can now."

"What could be so frightful to scare you in your sleep?" Law interrupted. He's been wondering that for a while and if he didn't ask it now other questions would soon crowd his mind.

"Back then it was just my death over and over again. That's how I stopped getting scared at the fact of dying. It only took a week for me to realize that, thanks to those dreams, so they decided to change. I forget now but back then my nightmares were pretty bad," Nightmare explained.

"What are your nightmares about now?" Law interrupted once more before she got back to the main story.

"I'm getting to that. So anyways, because of the know-know fruit I became even more corrupt and possibly insane. I also became afraid of sleeping. One night as I sat up awake in my bed with my window open a voice started speaking to me. It was him, the one who wrote that book. He explained how he kept hearing me scream. My bed was placed at the wall of my window so I sat with my back to the wall and he did the same on the outside. I asked him for help and he started reading. My love for stories and books grew from that. Every night that he read to me I didn't have nightmares," she paused and sighed. "Oh how I yearn for those peaceful slumbers." The room fell silent as Law waited for her to continue.

"As days went by we became friends; both poor and hated by the town. We walked through the woods daily and sometimes stole some food. I know you may think that at the time I was still okay with humans but that's not quite the case. I still hated humans then but he was the only one I could stand. Because he hated them too," Nightmare let out a sad chuckle. "Isn't it strange how the two humans that hate their own species become friends? I didn't know at the time what it was but I do now. He hated himself as a human but loved me. I hated myself as a human but loved him. The only human we could stand was the other. I'm getting off topic aren't I?" Nightmare questioned but she didn't need an answer.

"Five years ago the marine facility, along with the villagers, finally wanted to do something about the close to insane teens. They hated us so much. They threw things at us; torches, rocks, or whatever they could. It's as if they were taking out all of their anger on us even if the anger didn't come from us. We had our weapons and attacked. But there was one man who got to him and killed him. It was right in front of my eyes too. I had been brought to the ground by someone who had gripped my hair to make me watch. Those villagers were almost crazier than me at the time, yet they chose to judge us. The man cut him open and pulled out his insides. The next thing he did was unthinkable," she stopped. Nightmare was trying to find her voice to tell him but she couldn't say it. Not for another five minutes.

"The man ripped his heart out and when I screamed he shoved it in my mouth. His heart and blood almost choked me to my own death before the marines came. I guess one could say that I should be grateful to the marines for that, but at that moment I wanted to die. There was simply nothing left for me. That's when I was taken away. I relive that moment in life over and over again in my dreams. Sometimes it just feels so real that I can taste blood in my mouth when I wake up. Other times the dream is somewhat remade to an even worse situation with the same outcome. One thing I really can't stand now is human hearts," her story was finally finished. Law stayed silent as he still processed the story within his mind. The next question was unexpected.

"If you could bring him back, would you?" Law asked.

"No," she sounded sure with her answer. She didn't have to think about it at all. "It'd be stupid to want that. If he's gone I can't make him come back and even if I could it just wasn't meant to be. The book I had gotten from my island was the first book he read to me, which calmed down my nightmares tremendously at the time. Now it only worsens them. It's the first time I read the book I gave you though; anyways those are the only things I have in remembrance of him. For now, that's all I need."

"I see," Law mumbled. "You really are an interesting girl Miss Nightmare," Law mused and when he said that she realized something.

"Don't you want to know my name?" she finally opened her eyes to see him sitting on that chair still.

"You said you didn't give it away very easily. I can wait for a simple name," he told her. It fell silent again after Nightmare had nodded at his statement.

"Can I tell you something?" Nightmare wondered why she asked that first. Why not just say it without asking if she could.

"Sure," he said in wait for what she'd say.

"I don't understand it. As much as I hate humans I can't help but not really hate them. It's strange but ever since I got out of that marine base humans seemed different to me than before," that's something she's been wondering for a while. It bugged her.

"Maybe you only had a fix on what humans were like. You lived in a messed up village from what I've heard and it seems that you've never been away from that island until now so maybe it was just them that you hated. There are many different people in this world. Humans for the most part can be very interesting," Law explained to her and Nightmare seemed to understand.

"That's doubtful, though I do admit that they are interesting creatures. Maybe I just haven't met a bunch as strange as pirates like you," Nightmare mused and then hopped off her bed. She stood in front of Law and just looked at him.

"What is it?" Law asked somewhat annoyed at her staring.

"I'm just surprised," she told him while stroking her chin.

"Why?" he inquired.

"You haven't done anything to punish me for almost killing Blaze. You're lucky you actually came or then I might've done it," and with that she hopped back on the bed. That's right. He had almost forgotten that detail. With anger raging within him once more Law stood from his chair and walked forward. He grabbed Nightmare's wrist with astonishing strength and yanked her forward so that they were face to face.

"If you ever endanger my crew again I won't think before cutting off your limbs and throwing you in the ocean to watch you drown and be eaten," Law threatened. Nightmare stared at him impassively.

"Splendid," she answered without a care in the world. Law threw her back on the bed and turned to leave but this time their roles switched. Before he could get away Nightmare had grabbed his wrist. "The book," she demanded while looking at the object, which was held in his other hand. He turned and handed her the book. She snatched it from his hand, let him go, and then jumped into bed. Before Law had even left the room she fell asleep with the book in her hand. He watched her for a moment. Her breathing; it was calm. Law thought that she might not be having a nightmare for once. He was wrong. It didn't take long for her to start mumbling stuff in her sleep.

When Law exited her room he looked down the halls. Not a man in sight. How long did he spend talking with Nightmare? Once Law finally got to his own room he saw that the time was one o'clock in the morning. Damn he was tired. Right when Law got in bed he fell asleep immediately.

"S-should we wake up the captain?" Shachi nervously suggested. It was noon the next day and Law hadn't woken up yet. The log pose set over night and Bepo, Blaze, Damien, Penguin, and Shachi were currently wondering if they should tell their captain.

"That's crazy talk. We'll just stay docked and wait until he wakes up. It's as simple as that," Damien said. There was no reason to make their captain angry by waking him up. The others nodded and the table they were sitting at fell silent. The group was currently sitting in the galley eating their lunch. That's when a very tired Nightmare walked in.

"Hello," Nightmare said lazily once she walked up to their table. They all seemed quite surprised that she confronted them. On the other hand Blaze was a little afraid because of what happened the night before. "Stop looking so scared Blaze. I came here to apologize," Nightmare sighed while rubbing her head. They all looked at her with somewhat wide eyes.

"Be careful, she must be planning something," Damien whispered into Blaze's ear. Nightmare glared at the navigator.

"I heard that," she grumbled but chose to stop there. "Anyways, I'm sorry for almost killing you last night," she said casually as if it was something she apologized for daily.

"U-Um… I accept your apology?" Blaze sounded questioned because he wasn't completely sure if he should've said that. "Did the captain tell you to apologize?" he asked.

"No, I'm only apologizing because karma will be even more of a bitch if I don't. So what were you guys talking about?" Nightmare asked with a yawn.

"The log pose set and we were wondering if we should wake up the captain but decided against it," Bepo is the one that spoke this time.

"I'll wake him up if you want," Nightmare suggested without a second thought.

"No need," Penguin quickly said before she got up and did it. The girl looked at him and then shrugged before walking into the kitchen.

"So my helper finally decided to show up," Cain said when he saw Nightmare.

"I just woke up half an hour ago, sorry," Nightmare mumbled under her breath.

"It's okay, I only have a few plates left to clean," Cain told her and she nodded. When they finished Cain gave her some breakfast/lunch and she ate in the silence of the kitchen.

"So how's life on the submarine so far?" Cain asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Mostly annoying, sometimes interesting," Nightmare answered before taking another bite.

"I heard you threatened Blaze last night, is that true?" His voice was darker now. The true Cain was showing his colors.

"Yup," she said plainly. By now Nightmare finished eating and she was washing her plate in the sink. When she turned around Cain was in front of her with his hands on both sides of her against the counter, trapping her. "Don't even start, I already got an earful from Law. He already told me off."

"He only told you off?" Cain raised a brow. He still didn't move. "He didn't punish you like with work or anything?" he further questioned and she shook her head. "The captain's getting soft," Cain mumbled but then stared at the girl "or maybe it's you."

"I don't really care."

"Oh but I do. Anyways, as for your punishment," Cain stopped to think and then smirked. He grabbed both of her wrists and then leaned in but was stopped when she kneed him in the place where it hurts the most. The poor boy fell to the ground in pain.

"Not today, or ever," Nightmare grumbled. She watched him as he slowly got up and looked at her.

"I guess I should've seen that coming," he tried laughing it off. Nightmare was about to say something but then she felt something. It was evident in her face as well that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"They shouldn't be here," she mumbled to herself.

"Who shouldn't be here?" Cain tried to get her to speak.

"Marines; there's a marine ship coming this way," she said and he looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" Cain asked not completely sure if he could trust her.

"I'm certainly not wrong," she justified. "It's nothing like telling the future, I just know when a certain type of ship is in the water. Just like when you guys came to my island and I knew," she explained to him and then focused. "There is at least one rear admiral, a commodore, and more than fifty men on the ship," she informed him.

"You wake up the captain, I'll warn the others," Cain said. What was it with this ship? Was everyone afraid of waking up their captain? She nodded and began to make her way to Law's room while Cain warned the others. Without knocking Nightmare opened her captain's door and walked in to see him in his bed still sleeping. His hat was over on his desk and his covers were thrown on the floor.

"Now how shall I come upon this?" Nightmare mused as she took a step forward. "Perhaps…" she thought to herself while staring at the sleeping Law. She walked forward and then with a hop she landed on his stomach. He woke up immediately and saw her sitting on his stomach. "Good afternoon Mister Law," she greeted while looking at him. He glared at her.

"Miss Nightmare, get off of me… now," he growled. Nightmare was quizzical. If that's all there was to it then why was everyone so scared of waking him up? Law's hand found Nightmare's back and pushed her off of him. "You took too long," he then mumbled. "Now why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Well if you must know there is a marine ship coming this way." She crossed her arms over her chest as Law sat up in bed. The sound of cannon fire filled the air and the water shook; which, of course, made the submarine shake. Nightmare was standing. When someone is standing and the floor they stand on shakes that person tends to fall. Where Nightmare fell… well you can already guess that; right on top of Law. "And there it is," Nightmare said and once again she was pushed off.

Law got up and grabbed his hat. When his hat was on his head he grabbed his nodachi and went for the door. Nightmare parted ways with Law to go get her own weapon and then found her way to the deck. The marines were still some ways away and for now the crew was only blocking cannonballs. Nightmare smiled. She hadn't been this excited in a while.

The marine ship closed in and a plank connected the marine ship to the submarine. Marines ran onboard and were given orders to be gone with the pirates and make sure to capture Law. Law stepped forward and was about to unsheathe his nodachi. Something stopped him. A hand was on his shoulder; a gloved hand to be exact. The marines stared at the girl who had just stopped her captain.

"Now, now Mister Law; didn't I tell you that I would show you what I can do one day? I've been itching for something fun to do in a while now and this seems perfect. I just hope you know how to clean up blood," Nightmare said with a sadistic smile. She stepped forward and a scared little marine shot. Nightmare held up her boomerang and wacked the bullet back towards the marine. The bullet hit that same marine in the chest, killing him. "Hmm what a shame," Nightmare looked at the dead marine and then back to the other marines. "What's with all the glares? It was only self-defense. Hmm… only one devil fruit user among you all? That's a disappointment. Well then let's begin."

* * *

**A/N: And there is it! Chapter 10 is officially done! Double digits baby! So that's basically Nightmare's past but I will go a little bit more into it in the future.  
Soooooo next week I'm planning on posting two chapters! Because I'm going to be on vacation starting next Monday so I don't want to leave you guys hanging for one week. Instead I'll just post one chapter ahead of time.  
Finally we'll get some action in the next chapter! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please follow favorite and REVIEW! (FFR woop woop)  
Till next time,**

**~Zella**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my fellow Law lovers! Like I mentioned in the last chapter I'll be going on a trip so today is two chapter day! This is just one chapter and hopefully the next one will be out later today. Now for the review replies!**

**MsWildLuck: Thanks, I had to really think hard about it because Nightmare wouldn't be the type to always scream from her nightmares if she just watched her friend die. Her villagers are indeed crazy though.**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Well you're about to find out :) *Epic fighting scene warning***

**Dhalmi93: Yes! Couldn't have said it better myself :D**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Indeed, very insane stuff.**

**Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I'm not sure if you just forgot or read over it but she did mention his name once. It's Axel. Mizuki is her name but remember that she covered up the Dear Mizuki part with a piece of paper so Law wasn't able to see it so he still doesn't know her name.**

**Okay now on with the chapter! We'll finally be able to see Nightmare in action so woohoo!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Strange Bounty and a Swimming Mystery**

It all happened so quickly. All she needed was two minutes. Her movements were swift and graceful. When she fought it was like she was a completely different person. It was almost as if a transcendent being took over her when she began. Once the battle finished the girl was left unscathed with nothing left but a bloody boomerang. Everyone was stunned. Yes, they expected her to be good, but not that good. Let's start from the beginning though.

"Fire!" the man who seemed to be in charge called. The marines all shot at once but this time it wasn't only towards Nightmare; it was towards everyone. The Heart Pirates readied themselves to dodge. Their captain did nothing. He only watched the girl who had stepped in front of him, waiting. She glanced to her left and then threw her boomerang to the right with her right hand. What happened next seemed completely impossible. As the boomerang passed each bullet they were sliced in half. When the boomerang rounded it passed in front of the marines and sliced the bullets to Nightmare's left. Every bullet was sliced in half and once the weapon returned to its owner as she caught it with her left hand. Right when the boomerang was successfully caught every gun that the marines held revealed to be sliced in two with the barrel of the guns sliding off to the ground.

"See what I mean. It's disappointing because without those you're just too easy to kill," Nightmare stated bluntly.

"Who is she!" one marine yelled. Other murmurs filled the air about who Nightmare was. Soon enough someone quite familiar yelled it out.

"T-That's the crazy girl that was being held at the base I was working for! She escaped not long ago!" he yelled while pointing at Nightmare. Nightmare looked at him for a moment. That's when she realized who it was.

"Mister Rookie, what a pleasant surprise. I must thank-you for that mistake you made of leaving my door open, it helped quite a lot in my escape," Nightmare said and he gulped. "I'm getting tired of this talk so let's just finish this now." Without another word Nightmare threw the boomerang, this time with her left hand. As it whirled towards the marines Nightmare spoke to her fellow crewmates. "If any of you are disturbed by gory scenes I suggest you look away." The boomerang was fast; incredibly fast. It looked as if it had disappeared in thin air when she threw it. The marines couldn't react when the boomerang cut through their necks. One by one the bodies fell to the ground with each head rolling beside its matching corpse. Nightmare's eyes were closed when she caught the boomerang with her right hand. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"I got rusty over the past five years. Only ten down in one throw," Nightmare mumbled. She shrugged and then smirked. "I guess I'll practice close combat then," she sighed once again and narrowed her eyes. She ran forward and jumped into the air when she was in front of a marine. She flipped in the air and kicked the back of the marine's head knocking him to the ground. She stabbed and slashed each marine with such ease that it looked like child's play. Someone called for a retreat from the marine ship but none returned. Not even the devil fruit user. He was stabbed in the heart before he could even transform with his zoan type abilities. The marine ship sailed away with the men that never boarded the submarine and it was over.

"You sure got an interesting one there captain," Cain noted while standing next to Law. Law wasn't sure if he should be amused or upset that there was so much blood on the deck.

"Interesting indeed," Law said as he watched Nightmare just stand there. Next she did something that he didn't completely expect but at the same time seemed justified by her. She walked forward, jumped up on the railing, and threw her boomerang towards the marine ship. One scream was heard before the boomerang came back.

"A parting gift," Nightmare stated while turning around on the railing. "Damn this is a bloody mess," she said once she realized all the blood on the ground.

"I will never anger Nightmare again," Shachi whispered to Penguin nervously and his companion nodded in agreement. No one spoke directly to Nightmare as she began to throw the bodies and severed heads overboard. When all the bodies were disposed of Nightmare watched the water as she saw several sharks eat each body turning a section of the water red.

"Miss Nightmare I hope you clean up all this blood and make sure the deck is spotless by the time I get back here," Law said and turned to go back inside. He was still tired. Even though he had fallen straight asleep when he got into his room he woke up an hour later and couldn't sleep for another four hours.

Nightmare looked down at her shoes. They were covered in blood, which would only leave footprints of blood if she walked in the sub to get stuff to clean the blood away. She looked around and spotted Cain. "Cain, can you do me a favor," she called to him. Before she said anything else she saw that everyone else was still here. "They're all dead now, there's no point for all of you to stay around here," and with that everyone left other than Cain.

"I didn't expect you to kill so easily," Cain commented.

"Thank-you," she took it as a compliment. "Anyways can you go get me some cleaning supplies from inside the sub? My shoes are all bloody and if I go inside it'll just give me more stains to clean," she said.

"And what if I don't?" he questioned.

"You did just see all this right?" she asked him. "Actually I can see that you don't care for that. Well why not I just say that it'll make me forget your move on me from earlier," she then said noticing that he didn't really care for how she had just taken out those marines.

"Got it," Cain said and then went inside the submarine. When he came back out with the supplies Nightmare got to cleaning. She hummed an old tune that she made up some time ago as she cleaned.

"_He is no more, blood has stained the floor, and I'm falling… down_," she sang. It took about thirty minutes to completely get rid of all the blood. She had to take off her shoes and clean them off before walking back inside and into the laundry room for more laundry duty. The submarine began to leave Ezdial when Nightmare entered the room. When she finished with the laundry she just aimlessly walked around the sub.

"Nightmare," the polar bear of the sub called to the girl. She turned around and the bear immediately apologized for no reason.

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything. So what is it?" Nightmare said trying to calm the bear down.

"Captain says he wanted to see you in his room," Bepo told her and she nodded. The girl turned back around and headed for Law's room. What did he want now? When she got to the door she knocked and waited for the come in. Nothing came. She knocked once more and still there was nothing. So she walked in. He was sitting in his desk chair with his head down on his desk, asleep.

"At least stay up long enough to tell me what you needed to see me for," Nightmare mumbled under her breath. "I guess I am at fault though since I did keep him up," she sighed while watching him sleep. Her eyes wandered around the room and stopped at the bookshelf. She glanced back at Law before happily strolling over to the shelf. She grabbed a random book and then sat on Law's bed to start reading. It figures that his bed was so much comfier than her own.

It was an hour later now and Law had finally woken up. He sat up to realize that he had fallen asleep in his room. He heard movement from the side and turned to see Nightmare. She was asleep on his bed with one of his books laying on her chest. Oh that's right, he told Bepo to bring her here. But that still didn't give her an excuse to come into his room and start reading one of his books only to fall asleep on his bed. He was about to wake her up, mostly for payback for this morning, but he didn't. Something was different about her sleep this time. She was quiet.

"Quit pretending to be asleep," Law mumbled. Nightmare turned on her side and opened her eyes to look at Law.

"I wasn't pretending, I was just thinking about stuff. So did you have a nice nap?" she questioned in more of a mocking intent.

"It was delightful," he grumbled. "Anyways Miss Nightmare I had called you here to tell you to never wake me up like that ever again," he was dead serious.

"And here I thought that every man would love to be woken up by a woman," Nightmare mused and then sat up. "Fine, I'll just use a bucket of water next time," she shrugged.

"Let me rephrase my last sentence. Never wake me up again," he ordered.

"Whatever, I'm going to my own room," Nightmare sighed and then hopped off Law's bed. "I'm borrowing this by the way," she said while waving the book behind her and then left his room.

"Interesting indeed," Law mumbled to himself once again.

It was a few days later now. Since the day the Heart Pirates left Ezdial and nothing exciting really happened. Nightmare resumed her chores daily along with everyone else. Whenever she had time for herself she'd either stitch up torn clothes, read, or just think. She hadn't bothered Law all that much either. Nightmare just finished stitching up some clothing and walked out on deck for some fresh air.

"Hey Nightmare come look at this," Damien said when he realized that Nightmare came outside. He was looking at something in the paper along with Shachi and Penguin. Nightmare looked at him for a moment before walking over to see what they were looking at. "I've never seen anything like it," Damien mumbled while handing Nightmare the paper. It was a wanted poster.

"Neither have I," Shachi also mumbled. Nightmare looked down at the paper in her hand. At the top in big bold letters it read '**WANTED**'. Underneath that was a picture of Nightmare holding her bloody boomerang with her bangs covering her eyes. The picture seemed to be taken when Nightmare fought the marines on the sub. That wasn't the strange part though. Under the picture it said this:  
**Alive  
Nightmare  
99,999,999 Beli**

"Not only do you have an odd bounty but they want you alive. Usually a person who ruthlessly killed marines would be wanted dead or alive," Damien explained. Nightmare didn't speak. She looked annoyed. "Um are you mad that you got a bounty?" he nervously asked.

"I hate pictures," she grumbled and then crumpled up the page and tossed it to the ground. "The reason they want me alive is first to torture me and then use me like they did back on my old island. The marines that saw me from the ship probably got information from my island and found out about me that way. The bounty is most likely mockery saying that I'm not good enough for a hundred million. Like I care about that shit anyways," Nightmare mumbled to them and then jumped up on the railing.

"But still 99,999,999 beli for your first bounty is still really good," Shachi said. Nightmare looked out at the sea as the wind whipped her ponytailed hair around.

"I don't care about that. Let the marines give me whatever bounty they want," Nightmare said as she walked along the railing.

"N-Nightmare if you fall into the ocean you'll drown," Penguin warned worriedly.

"What are you my mother?" Nightmare questioned and then did a handstand on the rail. "I won't drown," she told him.

"If you fall in you will; you ate a devil fruit. You can't swim," Damien stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I suggest you listen to them Miss Nightmare," Law walked out onto the deck with his arms crossed. Nightmare glanced over to him and stopped her handstand and landed on her feet but still on the railing.

"Oh so now you care if I end up in the ocean?" she questioned with a smirk. Then, just to make this go on further, she jumped up and flipped and then landed back onto the railing.

"Never mind then, it was just a warning," Law shrugged and the three looked at their captain, appalled.

"Captain don't just say that! What if she falls?" Shachi exclaimed. At that moment no one was looking at Nightmare.

"Then she falls. It's not my problem," he said.

"Oops," they heard Nightmare say and they all turned to see that she was falling backwards. The boys rushed over to the railing and Damien, who was closest, tried to grab her hand. It didn't help all that much since Nightmare didn't really reach her hand out to him. She didn't really look like she cared at all as she fell to the water. A splash was heard when she landed in the water and she didn't appear to come back up.

Law just watched somewhat shocked that she didn't actually try. It is true that she always said she didn't care but to actually see it was something different. Before he knew it Damien jumped into the water to get her. Law looked to Penguin and Shachi to see that they were worried but also… upset?

"I wanted to rescue her," Shachi mumbled with crossed arms like a pouty little kid. Law sighed at their hopelessness and then looked back to the water. Something popped up. It was Damien with Nightmare but what happened next shocked everyone.

"I don't need your help! I know how to swim you idiot!" Nightmare pushed Damien away from her and swam by herself. No one spoke because they were shocked that she was swimming. Did she really eat a devil fruit? Now, back down to the water, Nightmare began speaking but wasn't loud enough for those on deck to hear. "I haven't gone swimming in forever," she mumbled.

"H-How can you swim?" Damien asked and swam up next to her. "You ate a devil fruit didn't you?" She turned to Damien and smiled.

"That's a secret," she told him and then swam past him. Soon enough a rope was spared to be sent down to retrieve the two but Nightmare didn't take it. "I'm going to swim for a little longer," she told Damien and he just looked at her for a moment but nodded. When Damien was brought back up he was handed a towel and then got questioned.

"How the hell is she swimming like that? Did you ask her?" Shachi asked while looking over the railing to watch the girl swim around.

"When I asked she said it was a secret. Then she told me that she wanted to swim a little longer. It may not look it but she seems to really enjoy swimming," Damien told them as he dried himself off. That's when everyone turned to their captain. "Do you know anything about this captain?" he asked. Everyone looked at him expecting for Law to be an expert on the girl by now.

"Why the hell would I know? I'm curious about this myself," Law told them and looked down to the water as well. He then turned to his crew so they could answer his question.

"You know the most about Nightmare out of all of us and you can't deny it captain," Shachi said and Penguin nodded in agreement. Law stared at them for a moment but then sighed. "See you know it yourself," Shachi then told him and Law turned to leave.

"Make sure Miss Nightmare doesn't get taken away by the current," Law said before walking back inside the sub. Right when he left Shachi and Penguin started laughing.

"Finally there is something that can make the captain shut up," Penguin laughed.

"You two do realize what that means don't you?" Damien questioned the two. They looked up from the ground with confused looks. "What you just told the captain is true, which means that he's the _closest_ to her," Damien stated and their faces immediately fell. But a minute later they brightened up.

"That's impossible; this is the captain we're talking about. Like that'll ever happen," Shachi said trying to reassure himself.

"Like what will ever happen?" Nightmare asked from behind them causing the two to jump.

"N-nothing," Penguin said and Nightmare just shrugged. She took the towel from Damien to dry herself off and then walked inside. Droplets of water dripped from Nightmare's wet ponytail as she walked down the hall. She didn't really care if they knew she could swim or not. Telling them why would be too much work so she decided to just not to tell by saying it was a secret. It wasn't really that much of a secret in her eyes but what did she know. A normal human might actually want to keep that type of information to themselves. Actually she was surprised that someone hasn't come up to her to tell her that Law wanted to see her yet. Maybe he wasn't going to ask about it this time.

"Miss Nightmare do you have a moment?" That was more like it. He was right standing in front of her.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll probably find out soon enough. By the way we should arrive at the next island tomorrow," she hadn't stopped walking when she said that and just passed him. She didn't like wet clothing. Wet clothes were always so clingy and annoying. Nightmare walked straight pass Law and into her room to change.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Nightmare is officially a wanted pirate! I really do hope you guys liked the fighting scene in the beginning. I do know that some people don't like overly powerful characters but come on, Nightmare is the exception beyond exceptions. I also bet you guys are wondering how she can swim but all I can tell you for now is that she did indeed eat a devil fruit just in case you are starting to doubt that.  
Chapter twelve will be out in about 2 or 3 hours from when I publish this chapter (which is around 1:00pm EST) I want to wait a bit for the reviews so I can do review replies for this chapter as well.  
Till next time,**

**~Zella**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey again! Just as promised here is chapter 12 on the same day as chapter 11 (for me at least, I'm not sure about other parts of the world)  
****Now for the review replies of chapter 11!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: She did, it'll all be explained in this chapter so you'll find out soon :D**

**MsWildLuck: Thanks, you'll find out in this chapter so just be patient and read my young padawan (star wars reference ^.^)**

**Girl-luvs-manga: XD I didn't even think about that! If I had read that review before making this chapter I probably would've included it but no that won't happen.  
**

**Guest: Thanks! It means a lot to me to know that you like my character and everything about her!**

**Okey dokey! Now on with the story! Let me just give a warning that the first half of this chapter is... weird. I don't know what was wrong with me that made me right out the scenario but whatever, if it works it works. I was probably tripping colors or something anyways. Now with the chappy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Devil is also an Angel**

Nightmare slowly opened her eyes. What happened to her? The last thing she remembered was arriving at the next island and going on a walk in the forest. Then she blacked out. She knew that for sure someone knocked her out but she didn't know who. Once her eyes finally adjusted she realized that she was cuffed to a chair that was placed in the middle of a cage. Her wrists were bound to the arms of the chair and her ankles were bound to the legs of the chair. The cuffs that held her down were made of seastone. The cage was in a huge room that seemed to be located in a warehouse and the worst part was that the cage was surrounded by men.

"Where the hell am I? And what the hell is this some type of bondage thing?" Nightmare snapped while glaring at all the men.

"Hush, hush Miss. I brought you here for a little show, that's all," the man standing in front of the cage said. Nightmare scanned him along with the other men in the room.

"I see, a sadistic group of dirty men who enjoy watching women get hurt and scream their lungs out in agony. Did I get that right?" she questioned the man with a smirk.

"Spot on," he answered with a smile. Another woman appeared beside him. She was the only woman in the crowd and she held a whip. Nightmare already knew that this girl was the one who inflicted pain on everyone who got stuck in this place. The man didn't say anything else and unlocked the cage to let the woman inside.

"Welcome to my lovely home," Nightmare greeted her with sarcasm. The woman snarled and lashed her whip at Nightmare. It got her right in the stomach but Nightmare did nothing. "What type of entertainment is this anyways? You guys just captured me to whip me? That's it?" Nightmare then questioned not letting the stinging pain bother her.

"Shut up, bitch," the girl growled and then whipped Nightmare's leg. Before Nightmare could even speak again the girl began a nonstop whipping sequence. It hit her arms, stomach, legs, and one hit her neck. When the woman stopped Nightmare's clothes had been torn in various places and blood dripped from a few wounds. But through that entire thing not a single scream escaped her mouth.

"Okay then, I guess you're done now?" Nightmare said. The woman was about to start up again but a mysterious pressure took over the air. No one could move at all but Nightmare and her cuffs broke into a bunch of pieces. Nightmare grabbed one of the broken pieces and held it in her hand. She slowly got up and then kicked the woman into the side of the cage. "Hey Mister, do you know the myth about people who consume two devil fruits?" Nightmare asked the man who had brought her there.

"Y-Yes," he shakily answered. Nightmare waited for him to explain the myth himself. "They say that the devils inside the fruit will start fighting thus destroying the body," the man said.

"That's correct," Nightmare said and then punched the cage and it broke down. The man took a step back as Nightmare stepped forward. "So if that happens when two devils fight what do you think would happen if a devil would fight an angel?" she asked. The man gulped and answered.

"I-I guess the same thing, right?" he seemed unsure of himself.

"Wrong," and with that Nightmare knocked him to the ground but he was still conscious. "Angels only fight if they are told to by their upper being. The devil would fight while the angel would just defend. But if the devil would somehow be weakened the angel would take over," Nightmare said and then stepped on his head. She was about to crush his skull with her foot but a door at the back of the huge room busted open. Nightmare turned around to look at the ones who just entered.

"N-Nightmare, i-is that you?" it was Shachi who spoke. He was there along with Penguin, Bepo, and Law.

"Are you people supposed to be my rescue or something? Whatever, I'm almost done anyways," Nightmare shrugged. She turned back to the man whose head was placed under her foot and spoke to him. "Actually I'm surprised really. Did you seriously forget that when you abducted me my hair was black and my eyes were red? I'd say silver hair and golden eyes are a big difference," she said. It was true. Her eyes were the color of precious gold and her hair was silver. She removed her foot from his head and dug it under his body and kicked him across the room and into the wall. She turned around and walked towards the guys that were still standing shocked at the door. "Good job with the rescue mission," she told them while walking past them. When they were out the warehouse and on their way back Nightmare finally dropped to the ground and dropped the piece of seastone from her hand. Her hair immediately turned back to its original color and so did her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Penguin asked worriedly as he came up next to her.

"Try asking the millions of wounds inflicted by a damn whip," she grumbled.

"You seemed just fine a moment ago," Law stated. He crouched down and examined her wounds. He looked at the ground and saw the piece of seastone. With a curious demeanor he reached for it and picked it up only to drop it to the ground after feeling weakened by it.

"That would be a piece of seastone," she informed him though he already found that out on his own accord. "Anyways the wounds just started getting to me," she tried to move "and I can't move." She looked at Law and then over to Shachi and Penguin. Finally her eyes drifted over to Bepo. "Bepo can you carry me back to the sub?" she asked the polar bear. Shachi and Penguin looked depressed that she asked the bear. Bepo apologized and right when he was about to go and pick her up someone else did it. "What the hell are you doing? I asked Bepo to pick me up!" Nightmare barked at Law. The other three looked surprised at their captain but said nothing.

"Bepo take the piece of seastone," Law ordered and then began walking towards the sub. The other three followed behind and Nightmare just stayed silent in annoyance.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Blaze asked when Law walked in the clinic with Nightmare in his arms.

"I was whipped by a sadistic woman," Nightmare said as if it was nothing. Blaze just shook his head as Law set her down and they began healing her wounds. Nightmare was forced to take off her high-knee socks and top so they could properly heal her wounds. As reluctant as she was she agreed and took off her shirt leaving her in her bra. She was just lucky enough that they were professional people.

"So Miss Nightmare will you mind telling me what that whole show was back at that warehouse," Law said while applying alcohol to her wounds in order to clean it.

"I'll just cut to the chase. Some time ago, about a year after I ate the know-know fruit, I came across another peculiar fruit. But it was different. It was the first thing I didn't know anything about when I touched it. I knew it wasn't a devil fruit because I'd know something about it when I touched it. Curiosity got to me and I ate it. That's when I discovered what it was. I ate what's known as an angel fruit. Unlike the devil fruit it doesn't have a special ability with each fruit. It gives you incredible strength and angel wings. That's why you see those two big scars on my back. Anyways as far as I know it was the only one in existence. But because of my devil fruit powers it just stays dormant unless my devil fruit abilities are canceled out. That's why I was able to swim the other day. The angel fruit doesn't take my swimming ability away," Nightmare explained.

"Then what about your hair turning silver and your eyes turning gold?" Law asked.

"The appearance of an angel," Nightmare stated. "If I didn't have devil fruit abilities that would be my normal hair and eye color, I can only hold it off for a few minutes when my devil fruit abilities is canceled out. Since I was knocked unconscious earlier I couldn't stop them from changing color. Last but not least is the no killing rule. This is why I didn't finish off that guy from earlier. Angels are really strict when it comes to that type of thing," Nightmare said with a sigh. Once she said that Blaze and Law were finished bandaging her up. "Any more questions?"

"I actually have one," Blaze said and the two looked at him in wait. "A few days ago you completely annihilated a bunch of marines but you got caught so easily today," Blaze mentioned.

"Well for starters I left my weapon in my room and secondly I was reading. That's the best time to catch me off guard," she told them. "Anything else?" she asked now peering over to Law. He didn't say anything and Nightmare took that as a no. "Blaze can you get me a shirt from my room. Any shirt from the top drawer of the dresser; if you open any other drawer I'll kill you," she said. Blaze gulped and nodded shakily but right when he was about to turn he was stopped by Law.

"Mister Blaze you stay here, I'll go," he said and walked away before Nightmare could even oppose.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Nightmare grumbled in frustration. She'd much rather have Blaze go into her room than him. "It's like all of a sudden he's doing everything I don't want him to do."

"What do you mean?" Blaze couldn't help but to ask that question.

"Well this is only the second time so far but earlier when I fell down I asked Bepo to carry me but he did instead," she explained to him with anger. Blaze tilted his head in confusion. That was so unlike the captain. Not soon after, Law came back with a normal black shirt and handed it to Nightmare. Once she put it on she tried standing up.

"You can't stand up yet," Blaze spoke. "Your injuries were pretty bad so you should just rest for now," he further explained.

"I'm just going to my room, I'll rest there," she told him before successfully getting up. Nightmare slowly strolled over to her room in deep thought. Then she remembered it. '_How could I be so stupid!' _she yelled inside her head. It was her book. She was reading it before being caught off guard but now it wasn't even with her. With intentions of going back to the island Nightmare entered her room to retrieve her weapon.

It surprised her really; to think that the book would be lying on her bed. It was almost as if she had never taken it out of her room for the day. When the book came in contact with her hand she immediately found out. Law was the one who put it there. Is that why he wanted to get her t-shirt for her? It still doesn't explain why he picked her up out of nowhere instead of just having Bepo do so. Whatever, all that mattered now was that she had it.

Sitting on her bed Nightmare only held the book in her hands now. She didn't want to read it at the moment. Something close the apprehension welled up inside her when the submarine set sail. It didn't take very long for the log pose to set so they left on the same day they came. Nightmare was sure of one thing. She did not want to set foot on the next island at all.

It was about midnight now. The sea was calm but at the moment something strange was happening onboard the heart pirate's submarine. Law's eyes shot open and he sat up. His calmness returned when he noticed that it was only a dream. He attempted going back to sleep only to not be able to at all. So, since he obviously wasn't falling asleep anytime soon, he decided to get a glass of water from the galley. To his surprise there were already quite a few people who had the same idea.

"You too captain?" it was Cain who spoke when he realized the tired man entering the galley. All of the others who were there turned to see their captain. Dark rings lay under his eyes and the look on his face only showed half of how tired he actually was.

"What are you talking about?" Law questioned Cain. Even though he didn't want to talk at all it seemed way too convenient that they were all there. It wasn't exactly everyone but more like ten of his men sitting at tables in the galley with the same tired eyes.

"Everyone here right now seemed to have some sort of bad dream. We all tried going back to sleep but just ended up coming here for some water instead," the chef explained and then handed his captain a glass of water. Law sat down beside Bepo and Blaze in thought.

"All of you?" he asked incredulously.

"Not even," Shachi began. "It's practically everyone on the sub. Some stayed in the rooms not bothering to get some water and others already went back to get some sleep. We're here because we thought that you'd come soon enough, which you did."

"How could everyone here have a nightmare on the same night," Law pondered in wonderment. Even though it was some sort of a problem it was still interesting.

"Nightmare is the only one who hasn't woken up; then again I guess that's to be expected. This is a normal occurrence for her plus she has this inability to escape a dream until it's over," Blaze explained. Blaze didn't have to have Nightmare tell him that to figure out that much. It had become obvious to Blaze within those first few days that she slept in the infirmary. She would scream and mumble but never woke up unless the dream was over or if she fell out the bed. Law nodded having already acknowledged that fact as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Law mumbled to himself while taking a sip from his water.

"It isn't one of those things where we all have the same dream either," Penguin muttered.

"I'm going back to bed," Law said with a sigh and the others looked up at their captain. After he got up and left the others decided to do the same. Luckily no one experienced any other dream that night. Sadly Nightmare had one dream that night and it just kept going on and on until morning came.

"Nightmare are you okay!" a yell from the other side of her door causing her to wake up. Whose voice was that again? She couldn't think straight at the moment. '_That one was definitely the worst of them all'_ is what she thought.

"Oh right… it's Blaze," Nightmare mumbled to herself remembering the voice. She slowly lugged herself out of bed and walked over to the door. "What is it?" Nightmare said while creaking the door open just slightly.

"Your screams… they were painful," he said trying his best to come up with the right words. "Are you okay?" he asked though he knew he'd get nowhere with the question.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "But I refuse to go on the island," she then added after realizing that they were docked. There was no way in hell she would step foot on that place. "Actually I don't plan on leaving my room so if you would then please tell Mister Law."

"Why not?" Blaze questioned. The girl gave no answer and just shut the door on his face. He sighed and made his way to the captain's room to inform him of the girl's strange behavior. Just as expected when Blaze told his captain the man went off to confront her. Blaze followed behind Law also curious about Nightmare's earlier statement. Law knocked the door and heard nothing. He knocked again and still nothing. So he just opened the door. At first his thoughts were that she was reading but it was quite the contrary.

The bedcovers were covering the girl. It didn't even seem that she acknowledged their presence of being in the room. Law did nothing and just stared at the lump in the covers. Blaze is the one to take action by slowly stepping forward and hesitantly reaching for the covers while speaking her name. The moment his hand touched the covers a hand shot out from underneath and grabbed hold of the weapon which sat on the bedside table. Blaze immediately stepped back and the hand softened its grip on the weapon. The covers flew to the ground and Nightmare sat up holding her book to her chest.

"Why are you here?" she seemed very annoyed.

"That depends, why do you refuse to go out of your room?" Law was about to begin one of his questioning sessions again.

"Why the hell do you need to know everything?" she grumbled with a sigh.

"Fine then, but you must tell me about this island as one of your duties," Law said. He wasn't giving up on figuring out what was wrong with her. He was simply just finding another way around it. The island obviously had something to do with it.

"No," she refused and his eye twitched. Blaze was getting ready to hold Law back from trying to hurt her. If there was anything Law hated it was either getting orders from someone else or his own orders not being followed. "I'll tell you on one condition," she started.

"What is it?" Law was becoming frustrated with her at this point. So now she was bargaining with him?

"I do not have to leave this room for the whole time we are docked here. That is my only condition, take it or leave it," she seemed determined not to leave that room. Law glared at her for a moment and she shot her own glare straight back at him. If it comes down to this then having information about the island is way more important than her leaving her room.

"Fine"

* * *

**A/N: Done with chapter 12! I do hope that you guys like the whole Angel fruit thing. I didn't really want it to be a devil fruit because of that thing mentioned earlier on how two devil fruits destroy the body. So I was thinking and thinking and then I'm all like what if there's an opposite of the devil fruit? And bam! The angel fruit was invented!  
I do hope you guys liked this chapter! THERE WILL SADLY BE NO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK  
Till next time,**

**~Zella**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Baaacccckkkk~~~~~  
I just got back yesterday. Even though I could've published this yesterday I didn't because I still had to catch up with everything. For example all the new anime episodes that I missed like One Piece, Naruto, and Uta no Prince-sama.  
****I hope you all have missed me :D Thank-you for being patient with me because I know how it is to wait for a new chapter in a good fanfiction.  
****I'm now in love with a band called "The Cab" so look them up just because I say so (I suggest the song "High Hopes in Velvet Ropes").  
****Now for the review replies!**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Sorry to make you wait but here it is! :D  
**

**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: (This is a reply to both of your reviews) Haha there's always someone who notices something involving 69 XD I'm glad you like it! And as for the response to your most recent review. Ahem... Okkkkkaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Please enjoy :)**

**Now for the moment you have all been waiting for. Drum roll please!  
Nightmare: I'll kill you if you make me play the drums.  
Me:... Take it away Law!  
Law: Room *chops me into pieces*  
Me: Bepo... please  
Bepo: I'm sorry *starts the drum roll*  
Me: Chapter 13!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Island Cursed with Nightmares**

"Long ago this island was cursed by an old hateful woman. In truth it used to be a very pleasant island. But this woman lived at the top of a hill in a forest of dead trees. No one ever went over there at all. There was a legend on this island that said that whoever sees the island's native flower will have pleasant dreams for eternity. The old woman saw the flower tons of times and it never helped her nightmares at all. Instead she only received even worse dreams. On the other hand the people of the island all led happy lives and never had bad dreams. The woman hated that, she was envious of all the people thinking that life was so easy. She wanted them to experience bad dreams so she cursed the island and burned all the flowers leaving not even a single one left," Nightmare explained with her book still clutched in her hands.

It was amazing really. To think that Nightmare could get so much information from the island without even setting foot on it. Sure she heard the legends of it as a kid but never had she heard the story explained as she had just now. Just by being close to it she was able to gain so much knowledge.

"So what was the curse then?" Law questioned. Of course he still wasn't completely satisfied. He had to know what the curse was in order to figure out why Nightmare refused to even leave her room.

"Well for starters just by being in the water near the island you begin to have your own terrible nightmares. For the most part they're usually nightmares of your past, maybe something tragic that happened or something that you've always wanted to forget. If it isn't a dream of the past then it's just the thing you fear the most at the moment." Well that explained everyone getting nightmares the other night. "But that isn't even the worst part of it," Nightmare's grip on the book tightened even more. Blaze and Law's attention were fully grasped now wanting to know what the curse was. "The island is now covered in dead trees and it's just so dark. If you step foot on that island you will truly live your nightmare."

That was quite a shock; no wonder Nightmare didn't want to go there. Law stroked his chin in thought. Nightmare obviously didn't want to relive that dream of hers. But still, would leaving her room be that bad? She still had chores to do.

"But if you say that then why do you refuse to leave your room?" Blaze beat Law to it. That was his exact thought.

"Evil spirits roam that island; those are the things that recreate your dream to become real_. _They practically enter a dream file in your mind to find the most terrible one. The stronger your dreams are, or the more they occur, the easier it is for them to access your dream file. Plus if I get any closer to that island my dreams will only worsen," she explained. Her head was down and her arms were still gripped the book to her chest. Blaze never saw her like this. Yes, her voice may seem calm but something that both him and his captain noticed kept bothering him. She was trembling. How could something scare someone like Nightmare to this extent? Her dreams were not something to be taken lightly. Yet still, every time she woke up she'd just brush it off saying the same words _"oh… it was just another dream"._

"Fine then, you don't have to leave your room," Law spoke. Blaze turned to his captain. He realized that Law understood completely. He understood how much this bothered the girl. "How long does it take for the log pose to set?"

"That's the problem," she muttered. They both raised a brow at the shaking girl with the long, black ponytailed hair. "Most people, upon learning about this island, think that they can just avoid it by waiting it out for the log pose to set. But it takes a full month. Even if we have enough supplies staying stuck on the sub for a month is crazy. The only way to leave is to get an eternal pose from the house on the hill. They are all in that house where the woman once lived. Unless you want to wait out a full month you'll have to relive your nightmare from last night to get the log pose. If you go with other people you'll have to relive their dreams as well. Once all your living dreams are over you should be able to get to the house without a problem," Nightmare told them.

Well just great. That fact really irritated Law. He didn't want to relive his dream and he doubted that any of his men would want to relive their own dreams either. But he also didn't want to be stuck here for a month. He let out a sigh. "Thank-you, I'll be going now. Blaze come with me," Law said and then left with Blaze in tow.

"What are we going to do then?" Blaze questioned trying his best to keep up with Law.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll have to go on land," Law stated as he headed for the galley. Blaze was afraid of that happening. Hopefully he wouldn't have to go on the island along with Law.

When they got to the galley Law explained to everyone else about the island. Many of them were determined not to go on that island upon finding out. Law wanted to get this over and done with. No one really seemed up to going there with him and unless they did something to irk him he wouldn't just force them.

"I'll go on the island with you captain," a voice popped up. Law turned to see the chef walking out of the kitchen. "I don't really want to see my nightmare in real life but it won't be that bad," Cain stated. In the end it only turned out to be a few people to go on the island. Those people were Law, Cain, Shachi, and then the non-human which would be Bepo. Penguin had some work to do or then Shachi would've forced him to come with.

Gray clouds hovered above the island. It just seemed like they were there to affect the mood, as if they had nothing to do with rain at all. Dead grass and dirt coated the floor but was barely seen with the fog that was in the air. Lifeless trees were scattered across the island and there wasn't a single person in sight.

"So where is this house that we're supposed to get the eternal pose from?" Cain questioned while examining the landscape.

"Over there," Law gestured towards the north and that's where they saw an old wooden house in the distance. They could only make out the house's silhouette because of the layer of fog surrounding it.

As the men just began to leave the submarine Nightmare stayed in her room. She didn't want to read at the moment so she just clutched the book to her chest and remained under the covers. Going back to sleep was definitely out of the question now. She was really bored now. Her shaking had completely stopped by now and she just lied there.

"I knew I sensed some strong nightmares~" an eerie voice reached her ears. Nightmare took her head out from the covers and looked around. She saw no one but knew that someone, or more like something, was here. "Hmm, oh so this is what you use to try and keep the nightmares away?" the voice mused, referring to the book.

"What the hell are you?" even though she couldn't see it she still spoke to it. A strange high pitched laughter came from the unknown creature.

"Yes, yes perfect. I've finally found someone that I can truly play with," the voice came again. Nightmare suddenly felt something on her arm and the book flew out of her hand and floated in the air. She remained poised as she stared at the floating book, for now she knew what it was. It was one of those strange spirits she mentioned earlier, the ones that recreated the dreams. Well now she knew their proper names at least. They were known as dream phantoms.

"Ah so you're one of those pesky creatures that recreate the dreams," Nightmare mused. The invisible phantom chuckled once more and the book bobbed up and down in the air.

"You really are interesting. Playing with you will be fun," and then the book began to float away. Nightmare narrowed her eyes on the book and reacted quickly. Without wasting much time she threw he covers to the ground, grabbed her gloves and boomerang, and then ran after it. The thing's speed was incredible; Nightmare could barely even keep up with turning the corners. Not to mention the fact that it could go through walls along with the book made it even harder. Everyone who saw the girl running through the halls were slightly confused but didn't bother to follow.

She really didn't want to. This was the worst possible outcome right now for her. But she didn't want to lose that book. A slight breeze caused her ponytailed hair to sway just a little. Standing still now Nightmare stared at the island shrouded in a layer of fog. The floating book was also still now but it was at the island already. "Oh screw it," Nightmare thought aloud and then jumped off the sub and onto the island. This caused the dream phantom to chuckle once more before taking off again. By this time Nightmare wasn't really focused at all on where she was going. She just followed the book. Soon enough she ran into something and then fell to the ground. "Shit!"

"N-Nightmare?" Cain questioned quite surprised. He was the one that she just bumped into. The others were also with him and they stared at the girl in shock.

"Damn it, I lost it," she grumbled as she rose to her feet. Not bothering to pay any attention to those who were staring at her she looked around for the floating book. "Wonderful," she mumbled sarcastically.

"Why are you out here Miss Nightmare? Just a while ago you were quivering in fear." Law was confused along with his men but of course he would be amused by this as well. Nightmare snapped her head in Law's direction and shot him a glare.

"If you say another word about that I'll kill you. Anyways one of those damned spirits I mentioned came into my room and took my book. I chased it up to this point and now I'm stuck on the island," Nightmare sighed while looking at her surroundings. This just wasn't her day.

"Can't you go back?" Shachi asked having already heard of Nightmare's not wanting to be on the island.

"I may know a lot of things but not even I can navigate out of here without encountering a recreated nightmare," she explained. A smirk then appeared on her face as she stared at them all. "Well I might as well stick with you guys. Just knowing what you guys fear isn't as good as seeing it up close." It was as if her own dreams had bumped their way out of her mind at the thought of the others' dreams.

As the group made their way towards the hill the fog began to thicken. Nightmare already knew what was going on at this point. The only question now was whose dream would be displayed. They all stopped and looked around as the fog thickened and then disappeared. They were now someplace completely different. Now they were in some sort of gated cemetery. The cloudy day had turned into a still night only being lit by a dim lantern. Beside that lantern was a boy around the age of eight with his face buried in his palms.

"I didn't mean to," the boy cried. Nightmare looked to her side and realized immediately whose dream it was. The only one with a different expression from the others was Shachi. He clenched his fist and bit his lip. He took a step forward but Nightmare stopped him.

"It's pointless. If this is a nightmare of you that has to do with bad memories then I just suggest that you look away. If you try anything here you'll just go through things and you won't be heard." Shachi stared at the boy that was sitting in front of one of the gravestones and then just looked away. He knew she would be right. Trying would be pointless, especially to something that's already happened. Just to think that the guy who always tried to slack off of work with Penguin and fawned at any girl would act like this. He turned completely around and stared down at the ground as the others watched.

"I didn't mean to," the boy repeated the same sentence from earlier. An old woman appeared behind the boy. She had wiry gray hair tied up in a bun. Her skin was wrinkled and she had long nails. The boy slowly turned around and the woman gave him a smile.

"Don't let yourself down, little one," her voice cracked a little as she spoke. "Would you like to bring her back?" she then asked. The boy wiped away his tears and looked up at her with a glint of hope in his eyes. He looked back to the gravestone and then hesitantly nodded. The old woman hobbled forward and then drew something in the dirt with her finger. There was a sudden flash of light from the drawing and then silence. A hand stuck out from the ground and the boy's face brightened.

"Sister!" he cried happily, but then his smile immediately faded. Another hand came from the ground and out came the whole body. It was a girl who seemed a little bit older than the boy. Her flesh was rotting. This was obviously not right. "S-Sister," this time the boy was more cautious. A groan came from the living corpse and then it finally started to speak.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" It questioned the boy. Even though the body was decaying the voice still sounded of that as a little girl.

"I-I didn't mean to," the boy was on the verge of tears again. One last "why" came from the zombie before its hand pierced through his flesh. The hand remained in the boy's chest for a moment as he coughed up blood and then it pulled out with a beating heart. Nightmare, who was still watching this whole thing along with the other three, put a hand over her mouth quickly and then turned away. She couldn't stand human hearts. After that the dream faded into nothingness and they were back in reality.

"That was your nightmare?" Cain questioned while turning to Shachi. It was obvious already but he was hoping to get a clearer explanation of what just happened. Shachi had already turned back to the rest and he stood there just staring into the distance.

"Yeah," his answer slowly floated from his mouth. It was silent for a few seconds before Shachi snapped back to his old self. "When I was little I lost my sister in an accident. I kept trying to tell myself it was an accident but I still felt guilty about it. That last part was made up from the nightmare though," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and tried to smile it off.

"Let's keep going," Nightmare mumbled becoming impatient. Law looked over to her as they began walking again. He had noticed the unusual movements she made when they were watching the dream. He had remembered what she said about hating human hearts but he didn't know to what extent till now.

"Looks like the next dream is coming up," Nightmare mentioned as the fog began to thicken once again. This time they reappeared in a forest in midday. Out of nowhere a spear flew in front of the group and hit a tree. "You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled under her breath and then looked over to Bepo. Yup, his dream was being hunted down. This one went over pretty quickly and Bepo shivered.

"The spears are so sharp," he mumbled and Nightmare patted his back sympathetically.

"It's okay, it was only a dream," she said.

"Why does Bepo get comforted?" Shachi whined. Nightmare ignored him entirely as she lightly rubbed Bepo's back. After that the group started moving again and before they knew it they were engulfed in fog. This time they reappeared in a town in the middle of the night. The houses around them were on fire and the town was a mess.

A boy around the age of twelve stood in front of them with a bloody dagger in hand. His face looked corrupted and his red eyes gleamed in the fire's light. A sadistic smile was etched into the boy's face as he stared as the dead bodies in front of him.

"How amusing," Nightmare said while looking at the boy. She turned to Cain "so you actually do regret it don't you?" she questioned. He didn't answer and just watched the nightmare play out. A mob soon came after the boy and he ran away while laughing. Soon enough the boy was caught in a dead end. His laugh sounded over the yells from the mob. When the mob finally arrived in front of him he raised the dagger and in one swift movement stabbed his own heart, committing suicide. After that the dream faded and they were back.

"That's it?" Nightmare looked over to Cain questionably. "That's what your so called nightmare is?" Cain looked over to Nightmare and then he chuckled.

"I never told you?" he asked and everyone looked at him. "I don't really have nightmares and if I do they aren't bad. They aren't bad at all for me at least," he laughed with a shrug. "Anyways I thought you were supposed to know everything about us by now Miss Know It All," Cain mused.

"Put a sock in it," she mumbled and he laughed.

"I'm sorry," Bepo popped into the conversation.

"Why are you apologizing?" Shachi exclaimed. Everyone stopped talking when the fog began to thicken once again. Cain, Bepo, and Shachi glanced over to Nightmare and Law. They were the only ones left. The three had wondered what their captain would actually have a nightmare about. There was also slight apprehension of what Nightmare, the seemingly heartless girl, would actually be afraid of. The fog cleared and the group appeared in an unfamiliar room, for all but one of them, at the time of night. Law gripped his nodachi. This was his dream.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger queen right here! *Points at self* I know you guys hate me but also love me :D  
I bet whenever a cliffhanger pops up you guys are like (╯°□°)╯- ┻━┻  
So let me be the one to be nice enough to put it back for you all ┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ) You're welcome  
And about the beginning note I just thought it would be fun to include Nightmare, Law, and Bepo so I did.  
I hope you all liked it! Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Notice how review was capitalized cough cough. Sorry for any grammatical issues and if you don't like it then it sucks for you because I'm pretty content with how I'm making this story go.  
Till next time,**

**~Zella**


	14. Chapter 14

**What's up guys! I'm finally back to my usual Sunday update (Sunday for me at least) I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. For those of you who keep wanting me to update really quickly, like quicker than weekly updates, let me explain myself. I'm truthfully already on chapter 22 but if I post all the chapters at once you'll all be waiting for about two weeks to a month for every chapter and I'd rather keep the steady pace of every week.  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! Now to reply to them**

**MsWildLuck: You're going to find out pretty soon. It was tough to write because he seems almost fearless to me. I hope you like it though!**

**Hex223: Thanks for loving it! I wish I could update everyday but then when I run out of chapters you'd be waiting even longer and that'd be terrible! I hope this was fast enough for you!**

**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: Hey at least I update. Usually I update weekly but I was on vacation for two weeks which is why the last chapter came out later than usual. Haha what would the world be without immature people? *Laughs with you* nightmare time indeed. And may I just say that your username is amazing!**

**Shinigami-Kira-1917: Well you're about to find out! :D**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Haha finally someone said it! XD That review just made me laugh. Yes, yes she is.**

**Shikyo-Jinsei: Thanks! It makes me happy to hear your thoughts on Nightmare, and you might just be right ;) As for Cain, I kind of wanted to make someone on Nightmare's level because it seemed appropriate. A little hint/sneak-peek. Cain is kind of like that so he can relate to Nightmare as a friend but that won't happen till like wayyyyy later and I mean like chapter 25 later.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thanks! And everyone seems to be thinking that. You'll find out in this chapter :D**

**Vegetable of Darkness: Thanks for damning me XD I prefer awesome with if you don't mind. Cliffhangers are my specialty after all. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**MuffinMan9223: I couldn't think of anything else with Bepo. XD You're idea is good though. I seriously want to include something about a female bear later on, like a side-story or something.**

**animequeen1012: Awww thanks! But writing is all about practice and the more you read the better you get as well. Believe it or not I don't even read that often. I started my first legitimate story in the 4th grade (I'm going into 10th grade this year). I put my whole story about how I started writing in my profile bio if you want to check it out (it's reaaaallllyyy long though)**

**KittyCatt1036: Thanks for those reactions :D And I just hope that the nightmares both live of to my readers' expectations (including your's! .) Please enjoy!**

**Chocolatluver4ever: I try to keep my updates in a weekly manner so nothing goes out of whack! I hope you were able to wait out the long and treacherous week for this chapter!**

**Kaappimorso: Thanks! And surprisingly enough I think you're the first one who asked me that question straight up. Now for an answer: every now and then the two will start doing things that they don't normally do (for instance when Law carried Nightmare back to the sub that one time). But there isn't any serious relationship stuff until literally the 22nd chapter and you can hold me against that too because I just wrote out the scene yesterday. I apologize that you'll have to wait D:**

**Wow that was probably the most reviews ever for one chapter! WHICH IS A GOOD THING! Please read the bold in the beginning of the chapter! It's importante! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Shame, Fear, and Wings**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL READERS! Before you read this chapter I want to make something clear. I was stuck for what Law's nightmare would be so I went to One Piece Wiki to get some information. The website clearly states that not much is known about his past but it states, and I shall quote, "At some point Law was severely beaten by Vergo, Doflamingo surmised the incident traumatized Law." So without further ado here we go…**

The room that the group had just appeared in seemed to be a part of a ship. The room was big and before them stood the Trafalgar Law of the dream about four to five years younger than now. On the opposite side of the Law in the dream was the man known as Vergo and beside him stood the captain of the Donquixote pirates, Doflamingo. Those three were surrounded by a group of the Donquixote pirates.

Nightmare glanced over to her left to see Law. His eyes showed pure disgust and hate for the scene that was playing out before them. She then noticed how his eyes wandered to his own left as to where the other three stood. It was clear to her that it bothered him. For his subordinates to see the one thing that would actually bother him to this extent was something he couldn't let slide. He was known as the surgeon of death for crying out loud! Even if there were only three of them, excluding Nightmare, it still wouldn't be okay. He's a very egotistical man and if his ego was damaged by a petty little thing that happened in the past then he couldn't face his crew. As for Nightmare, well he assumed that she already had some sort of Intel on this event so there was no avoiding that fact.

The girl's mouth dared to pull into a smirk as she watched the man. It's not like he could tell them not to look, that'd be unthinkable. They already knew of his previous affiliation with the Donquixote pirates but he hadn't told them about this terrible defeat. Nightmare's smirk finally fell and she let out a sigh. That's when Law's eyes directed towards her. He'd owe her big time for this one.

Law didn't question the woman as she quietly walked behind him in order to get behind the three. A devious smile landed on her face. Either way this would turn out this would be fun for her. Law watched her as the dream version of him was still only having a conversation with Vergo and Doflamingo. Nightmare clenched her fist and then struck. She had picked up on one-hit KOs a while back so she was using it now. As long as you punch the right place you can knock someone out instantly. Law found himself slightly widening his eyes as Bepo and Cain turned to see the unconscious Shachi on the floor. Before Cain could even react the girl knocked him down and after that she knocked down Bepo with a slight apology.

"Miss Nightmare why…"

"Shut up." Her smile had already dropped by the time Bepo hit the floor and her arms were now crossed over her chest, her boomerang dangling at her side from her left hand. Strangely enough Law didn't speak and just averted his gaze back to the nightmare that was playing. Watching it play out wouldn't please Law but he might as well face the fact that it happened and get over it.

The conversation of the dream had already ended and the fight began. At that time Law already had his devil fruit powers but they weren't as developed as they were now. The Law in the dream created a blue dome, smaller than what he could make it become now, and attempted to cut Vergo in half. It didn't work. Back then Law wasn't familiar with the power of haki. He's barely even familiar with it now. After that it was a purely one-sided battle. Vergo had completely hardened his body with his haki ability and began to give Law a beating.

Nightmare couldn't help it. She just had to, so she did. Her insane laughter filled the air. Law was immediately annoyed by the fact that the girl had just started laughing. Even though it was that same maniacal laughter that randomly spewed from her mouth he still felt annoyed. As the laughter kept going the Law from the dream was losing terribly. By just seemingly simple kicks Law gained several fractured ribs. When he was punched in the stomach he coughed up blood in the same instant. More kicks and punches were sent his way and he could do nothing to stop them. In the end of it all, Law was left lying on the floor in an immobile, bloody, mess. It was evident that he had never before experienced such a defeat. Right when Nightmare's laugh died down the laughter of the crowd in the dream that was around Law erupted. Soon enough they all left and the only one left was the practically lifeless Law.

"Pitiful," Nightmare commented. For some reason the dream remained as if something else were to happen but nothing did. Maybe the terrible part of the whole dream was this; a defeated Law, just lying there.

"Don't remind me," Law mumbled. He was greatly irritated at the moment. As if having to see that humiliating defeat wasn't enough Nightmare had to give out a blunt comment like that.

"Just stating the truth," she said and then took a few steps forward to give the dream Law a closer examination. "After this some of your wounds closed and you were able to just barely treat yourself, correct?" Law gave no answer. She didn't need one to know she was right. "Then you left the ship and were just able to limp your way over to a hospital on the island to get your broken bones properly healed." He really didn't need to be hearing how he was able to escape death right now.

"So Miss Nightmare, would you care to tell me why exactly you knocked them out?" Law changed the subject. Before she could answer the dream dispersed into nothingness and they were back. The three were still knocked out so they couldn't advance just yet.

"Let's just say that I'd like to read a new book," was her answer. Law now possessed an amused smile. That answer seemed the most reasonable to him but he couldn't help but to think that there was more to it. A groan was heard from beside him and the three were finally waking up.

"What happened?" Bepo was the first to ask.

"Mister Law's lame ass dream was boring me so I tried to ease my boredom," Nightmare shrugged.

"Violence isn't always the answer!" Shachi exclaimed. "We never got to see what happened in the dream," he huffed out.

"Did you really want to see the bloody gore of Mister Law's dream?" she questioned him. Shachi gulped and then immediately shook his head. After that none of the three really expected anything else. Nightmare's excuse seemed pretty realistic when it came to the girl herself.

"So then does that mean that your dream is next?" Cain asked the girl. She shot him a glare and then turned her back to them and walked forward. "I was just asking," he mumbled before following after her along with the others.

Nightmare's dreaded moment has finally come. The fog began to engulf them into her dream. If it wasn't for her special gloves her hand would've been cut open with the force she was gripping her boomerang. _'Why?'_ Is the only thing she thought at the moment. No, not '_why do I have to witness this again' _but more like '_why does this bother me so much'. _She never understood it herself. No matter how many times she had the nightmare she just couldn't get used to it.

This time they appeared on Nightmare's home island at some time in the afternoon. They were right outside the forest standing in some grass. A somewhat familiar laugh was heard in the distance along with angry yells. Suddenly the Nightmare from five years ago came running from the village's direction with a boy about a year older than her.

This Nightmare was shorter and had shorter hair as well, but was still tied up in a ponytail. Other than that she seemed to be the same. The boy with her had dark gray hair and beautiful hazel eyes. His ears had many piercings in them and his clothes were simple: black pants and a gray shirt. In his hand was a spear, his weapon of choice. The two stopped at the edge of the forest and turned around.

"They seem mad," the boy laughed and Nightmare nodded. "No killing unless we're allowed to consider it self-defense, okay?" he then said and she sighed with a nod. The mob of angry villagers finally caught up with the two.

"You two get off this island already! Nobody wants you here, you scum!" one of the men yelled. The whole mob cheered on the words that the man just spoke. It was either "get out of here" or plain out "die".

"Come on, what we just did wasn't bad," Nightmare stated.

"Wasn't that bad?" a man sneered angrily. "You set the marketplace on fire and now all the goods are gone and burnt!"

"It was an accident!" she then yelled back at him, obviously lying. That angered the man to the extent of being the first to advance towards the two. As he ran he raised his scimitar above his head getting ready to swing it down on Nightmare. She did absolutely nothing as the boy beside her used his spear to block it.

"Nightmare if you keep doing that one of these days you'll actually be killed," he said while looking back at her.

"I've told you plenty of times," she stopped talking for a moment in order to use his shoulder as a boost to jump over him. "I don't care if I die!" she yelled as she slashed her boomerang down on the man's skull. The man fell to the ground; this was the cue for the other villagers to charge.

As everyone watched the dream play out they noticed something. The younger Nightmare's fighting style was way crueler than it had been to those marines. Not even the boy who fought by her side was that harsh. The majority of the villagers that had confronted her ended up on the floor with both their arms and legs chopped off. That doesn't kill someone straight away. Instead the villager would lay on the floor screaming in pure agony just waiting to die. At least against those marines she would end them in one blow and not leave them suffering.

"Nightmare watch out!" the gray-haired boy yelled out. She didn't have enough time to turn around and one of the villagers was able to cut the wrist of her hand which held her boomerang. As the current Nightmare watched this, her hand unconsciously brought itself to her other hand and held onto the wrist with the scar.

The Nightmare in the dream was caught off guard by that when she dropped her boomerang to the floor. "Now," the man who had just slashed her wrist loomed over her and was able to hit her down to the floor. "Let's see how you like suffering," he had a gun in his hand and was pointing it at her. She would've gotten up but the man stomped a foot down on her back so she couldn't get up. She stopped struggling and seemed calm as she closed her eyes. The loud sound of a gunshot was then heard but strangely enough nothing happened to her.

"Axel!" her eyes were opened now and in front of her was the gray-haired boy who had just taken the shot. "You idiot! Why the hell would do that?" she yelled at him. He was shot in the stomach.

"Beats me," he coughed out. "Don't start on me about how you aren't afraid of dying," his voice was barely audible. "When you were about to be shot I only thought one thing… better me than you," the man who held the gun kicked him away. A devious grin spread across the man's face.

"I see, so that's how we can get you to suffer," he stated and then looked over to the boy on the ground. The other villagers, those that were still in one piece, caught on quickly and walked over to the boy. The man's foot stomped back on Nightmare's back and he bent down to grip her hair. She now had no choice but to watch.

The Nightmare that watched this did something unexpected. Her hands dropped to her sides and she silently walked behind Law. The man looked behind him to see that she just stood there with her eyes shut. She didn't want to watch it over again, having to hear it would be bad enough. Law turned back to the dream without a word.

First they shot him several times, in the arms and the legs. He grunted in pain but didn't scream. A man yelled payback as he slashed the boy's bloody arms and legs off. Still, he didn't scream. The "dream Nightmare" didn't say a word either and just watched as the boy was being chopped up. The next thing that happened was absurd. A man gouged Axel's beating heart out. Some of the villagers had stopped already, thinking that they were going too far. Others watched the man with malicious smiles as he walked towards Nightmare. The man holding her down did nothing to stop the other man when he crouched down in front of her.

"Since you're a heartless bitch I thought I'd be nice enough to give you one," he told her. The man stomped down on Nightmare harder causing her to open her mouth and then the heart was shoved in as much as possible. The man kept his hand on the heart to make sure she could spit it out. Finally she began to struggle once again. It was no use. The blood streamed down the side of her mouth and dripped off her chin. The man was only able to stop when several marines arrived to the scene. He let go of the heart and Nightmare immediately spit it out.

"We are taking the girl in, step away from her." The man was about to oppose, trying to argue that it'd be better to kill her off, but the marines aimed their guns at him. He silently gave in and, along with the other man, stepped away from Nightmare. Two marines stepped forward and stood above her.

"Just kill me," she said. She wasn't going to fight anymore. The only one that ever understood her was gone. Nothing was left for her.

"Sorry but that's a no can do. Your mother is hoping that we can help you," a marine whispered to her. They didn't want the villagers to listen in.

"Help me?" she spat. "Just kill me already!" The marine shook his head and put normal handcuffs on her. Then they took her away.

"That was disturbing…" Shachi mumbled with slightly widened eyes. The dream had already disappeared by now.

"No wonder Nightmare's always screaming her lungs out. That must've emotionally scarred her for life at the time," Cain muttered in a low voice. At the mention of the girl's name everyone looked back, behind Law, to see her. Her closed eyes were shrouded by her bangs and she was silent.

"Nightmare are you okay?" Shachi asked her nervously. Nothing came from the girl's mouth. Law didn't say anything and just turned back around and began walking towards the house. "C-Captain what about Nightmare?" the mechanic questioned once he caught up with him. Right when Law was about to answer the girl's hysterical laughter filled the air. Everyone turned back to her once again as she stood there laughing, they were all shocked except for Law who seemed more amused than anything. After about a minute it died down.

"I've had better days," Nightmare finally answered the question that Shachi gave her and then walked in front of them. She was going to murder that spirit thing if it was possible. At last they reached the old house on the hill. The door was locked so Nightmare's wonderful solution was to kick it down, which was very effective. The only light came from the windows and everything was coated in dust.

"You're here, you're here," the eerie voice cried cheerfully. "I knew you'd come, now I can truly play with you," it stated.

"What was that?" Shachi questioned with his eyes darting around the room.

"I'm sorry," Bepo stated.

"This is no time to apologize!" Shachi exclaimed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Nightmare told the spirit. A somewhat transparent figure appeared in front of them floating in the air. It was a seemingly gray color with a wide smile and black, almost hollow, eyes. "I sure hope you had fun recreating our nightmares," Nightmare didn't sound like she was hoping for that at all. Her voice was deadly.

"Oh yes, I liked recreating yours the most," it stated. "I have your book right here too," the book then appeared in the air floating beside the dream phantom. "But I won't give it back so easily," it laughed.

"I didn't expect you to," Nightmare sighed out. She immediately threw her boomerang at the thing and, just as expected, it went straight through. Nightmare looked very displeased as she caught her boomerang.

"That won't work," the phantom said in a teasing manner. '_Won't it be the other way around though too?' _Nightmare thought to herself. How the hell would the thing be able to hurt them if it goes through things?

"How are we supposed to fight that thing if we can't hit it?" Bepo questioned.

"Whoever said we had to fight it?" Nightmare said. She had already received knowledge of the house upon stepping inside. "Stay put," she told the others and then walked through the house and into a hallway. The wooden floor creaked every time she took a step.

"What are you looking for?" the spirit inquired as it followed behind her.

"It came to my attention that there was a seastone item in this house," Nightmare simply stated and then found a room. The phantom wasn't sure where this was going but couldn't do anything about it. Just as Nightmare had suspected the phantom couldn't do anything but mess with nightmares. "Found it," she then said when she opened a drawer. An unshaped seastone was in the drawer. It hadn't been made into anything like handcuffs yet. She picked it up and rather than resisting she let her hair and eyes change color.

"W-Wait… not one of you!" the spirit cried frighteningly. Nightmare smirked as the ghost began to float away in fear. Nightmare chased after it and they ended up back in the front room where the others were. They were surprised to see that she had taken up that form. Finally she caught up to the thing and right before it could escape she grabbed it.

"How the hell did you grab the thing?" Cain asked as it tried a futile attempt to wriggle free.

"You didn't think an angel was given wondrous power for nothing did you? It's usually an angel's job to get rid of a demon's curse. I never intended on doing this but this little thing has been getting on my last nerve," she explained to them. With her free hand she grabbed her book and then closed her eyes. Sadly the only way for her to accomplish this was to reveal her wings. She didn't want to but it was a must. A dim glow came from the two scars on her back and two pure white angel wings emerged from her back. The others' mouths hung agape, except for Law, as they stared at the girl's wings. She was beautiful. Law's eyes were slightly widened but he wasn't gaping at her like the others. "I'll just do this the easy way," Nightmare muttered. She set her book on the floor next to her and then used her hand to pluck a feather from her wing. She then pressed the feather against the dream phantom's forehead. The feather began to glow and then the phantom disappeared, along with the curse of the island.

"That was simple," Law stated being the only one that was able to talk.

"Yeah, there's another, more complicated way to lift curses but I just choose this method. The feather will grow back soon enough so I don't care," she shrugged. Nightmare then bent down and picked up the feather and the book. "Oh yeah, I came across the eternal pose when I found the seastone," she then took the eternal pose from her pocket and tossed it to Law. He caught it with ease. "I would retract my wings but if I do my shirt will most likely be torn."

"I have no problem with that," Cain said which only earned him an elbow to the gut. After that Nightmare just walked out the house not really caring about leaving th rest behind.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chapter 14! I really hope that you guys liked it, especially the two most anticipated nightmares of the series. Nightmare's was easy to write but I had some trouble with Law because he's so damn perfect that he seems to not be afraid of much. Please tell me you all liked it or I'll probably go and cry in a corner :'(  
Anyways aside from that I do hope I lived up to your expectations! Sorry for and grammar troubles. Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! We need my name to reach the heavens in the Law fandoms *evil laugh*!  
Till next time,**

**~Zella787**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! It's me again and I bet you're all excited to see what the next adventure in this story shall be!  
****Anyways let's get on with the review replies shall we?**

**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: I'm glad that you liked and that I could make you feel... sadistic I guess. It was basically everyone who thought she was beautiful but yeah Law thought so too ;)  
**

**Shikyo-Jinsei: Aww thanks! I'm not worthy of being called Lady Zella :') The angel fruit was my own creation which I kind of based off of the devil fruit, it was never in One Piece so don't worry you didn't forget anything :D I'm happy that you love it!**

**ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: Thanks but reading your review just makes me want to cry from happiness :'D I seriously love you too you stranger who I've never met before! And NO you get out of that corner right now! If I can't cry in it then neither can you! (Unless you're using it for making waffles or something)  
**

**Girl-luvs-manga: I knoww~~ I didn't feel like writing this whole other thing on a way for her to lift the curse so I just went with something simple.**

**Kaappimorso: That's a good way to think of it :D And thanks :3  
**

**MsWildLuck: And I am wonderously thankful that you think it's wonderously great!  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank-you for being honest. It's not like everyone will like something I make. But hey, it can only get better right?... I hope. Quite frakly, I wasn't completely pleased with my take on Law's nightmare but whatever. I hope this chapter makes it up to you!**

**KittyCatt1036: I didn't exactly want to go too much into Law's actual background. Since he's an already existing character it's hard to live up to expectations put on by the actual character in the show so I try not to touch on his background too much. Sorry for scaring you with her nightmare but it makes me happy to know that since it was what I was aiming for.**

**Chocolatluver4ever: I hope you were able to wait out another week because chapter 15 is here!  
**

**Nagisaa: Arigatou gozaimasu Nagisaa-san! (Thank you very much) I have a lot in store so there will be plenty chapters to come :D**

**MuffinMan9223: Thanks, I'm trying to include her angel side every now and then. You're theory is indeed correct, Nightmare knocked them off so they wouldn't see Law lose like that. I am planning on including Law becoming a warlord but I still have to get to the whole Sabaody arc before that but I'm definitely planning on it!**

**That's it for the review replies for chapter 14! Now onto chapter 15! Just a little bit of foreshadowy goodness, If you thought Law was a jerk just wait until the end of this chapter! That's it for foreshadowing. I now present to you chapter 15!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Truth or Dare**

Everyone stared as they watched Nightmare pass by with angel wings. She simply ignored them and when she finally made it to her room she let go of the seastone. Right when she did, she fell to her knees in exhaustion and her wings disappeared along with her hair and eyes going back to their original colors. The only reason she's always exhausted after taking up her angel form is because when she lets go of the seastone her devil fruit side is tremendously weakened.

Just as the woman had expected, the back of her shirt was completely wrecked and her shirt fell off in shreds. With a sigh she went to her dresser to get a new shirt. Once she finally decided on a plain black t-shirt she also put on her long black sweatpants. A knock sounded at her door right when she finished changing.

"What do you want now?" she didn't bother with giving the man permission to enter. This time she was stuck on knowing his reason rather than just letting him in straight away.

"I have a question for you," the voice of Law came from the other side. Nightmare swore that she heard the smirk on his face. Since it was Law there was no point in saying she didn't feel like it because he'd ask the next time he saw her. Might as well get it done and over with.

"Come in," she muttered and her door open. "If it's about the whole angel wings thing then yes I can fly as well."

"That isn't what I was intending on asking though I assumed that you could fly from the start," he told her. Yup, she was right, that sadistic smirk/smile was plastered on his face. "It actually had to do with that nightmare of yours," he then told her. She lied down on her bed and stared at the metal ceiling.

"What is there to know? That laugh when it was over was simply because I couldn't help it. Everything in that dream actually happened too if that's what you wanted to know. Unless you just feel sadistic right now then yes it also disturbed me," it all came out at once in one big stream of words. She wasn't in the mood for another questioning and, frankly, she didn't care what she told him about her past at this point. There wasn't much else to hide really.

"Well then excuse me for wanting to know how one of my subordinates is doing," he didn't sound very apologetic in that statement. It didn't sound sarcastic either. Nightmare turned her head so she could see his face. Her head then turned back to the ceiling and she sighed.

"To be completely honest I was mad with myself. I mean that whole thing happened five years ago and I still can't get over it. Why is that? Is it because I held feelings that deep for him? Those damn nightmares keep haunting me, even if I were to get over it they'd just keep reminding me of how hopeless the whole situation was. I bet I probably would've been able to get over it if I didn't get those dreams so often." After that it was silent. "So Mister Law how about that book you owe me," Nightmare just decided to leave the former topic completely.

At that statement Law realized something. It never really crossed his mind until now. Nightmare still never called him captain. Not even in a mocking way. She's been a part of the crew long enough to start recognizing him as captain hasn't she?

"Miss Nightmare don't you suppose that it's about time you start addressing me as captain?" even though it came out in the form of a question it sounded for like an order. Nightmare looked back over to him and then scoffed.

"Oh please, then don't you think it's about time that I get less questionings?" she questioned him. Before he could answer back she spoke again. "I'll call you a captain the day you reach my expectations of a captain," she told him. That caused Law to raise a brow. What the hell was that supposed to mean? This girl actually had standards for a pirate captain? "I'm going to eat some dinner," and then with that Nightmare left her room.

As Nightmare ate her dinner the guys were fooling around, as usual. Some of them, who had already finished there dinner, were playing cards or joking around. This just proved her thought of having to eat in the safety of the kitchen rather than in the galley. She ate slowly and just observed them until one of them finally decided to go over to her.

"Hey Nightmare," Penguin greeted the girl. She didn't respond and just glanced up at him. "Do you want to play truth or dare with us?" he seemed to have to muster up a lot of courage to do that. He then gestured behind him to the others who sat at a table. "I-It's okay if you don't want to," Penguin quickly added afraid that he might've annoyed the girl.

"Fine, I'll play." This was a shocker. Penguin blinked in surprise. None of them had actually expected her to agree. "I'm bored anyways," her fork made a clattering noise as she dropped it on the plate and then took it to the kitchen. Not long after the girl returned from the kitchen and sat next to Bepo at the table with the guys. A glass bottle lay down in the middle of the table in order to pick the victim. "I'll take the liberty of going first," and before anyone could oppose she took the bottle and spun it around. Once it finally stopped the tip of the bottle was pointing towards Bepo. "Bepo, truth or dare?" the bear pondered for a moment before giving his answer.

"Truth," the bear said. They've all played this game plenty of times with eachother before but they had no idea what the hell Nightmare would come up with. With that reason in mind Bepo decided to play on the safe side. The woman was in thought for a while. She never really had any questions to ask Bepo so she just wondered what to ask him.

"Do you ever feel like punching Law in the face sometimes?" she finally questioned. In her mind it was a legitimate question. Hell she's thought of punching Law so many times before so why not figure out if someone else wants to?

"What type of question is that?" Damien was the first to ask.

"Yeah, Bepo would never think of something like that," Blaze added.

"Yes," the surprising answer came from the bear. Everyone at the table, other than Nightmare, looked at him in shock. "Sorry," he then quickly apologized. Bepo was set on not giving the reason why. Nightmare let out a chuckle and then Bepo took the bottle in his paw. This time the bottle landed on the navigator of the ship, Damien. The man decided to go with dare and the night went on.

Finally the most anticipated event of the night was happening. At last, the glass bottle landed on Nightmare. Everyone at the table was hoping for it to land on her when they spun it and the lucky winner was Blaze. Since Nightmare had agreed to play the game it meant that she'd have to oblige to the rules and not run away. Depending on what she'd say Blaze could make her do or answer anything he wants.

"Umm… I don't know, can I just do both?" Nightmare said in an answer to the wonderful question of '_truth or dare?' _Everyone stared at Blaze as if he was the luckiest man in the world at the moment. "If you can't think of something by yourself I don't care if you ask someone else," she noted and then they all had hopeful eyes. "Start with the truth though."

"Do you have a thing for the captain?" the man just came out and said it without a thought. It was on all of their minds. Nightmare stared at him for a moment. Did she look like she had a thing for him?

"No," she stated bluntly, she didn't even hesitate, which surprised the guys. She couldn't help herself so she just had to ask. "Why are you guys so stuck on that subject anyways? Do I _look _interested in him?" Her eyes stayed put on Blaze as she rested her chin in her palm.

"W-Well it's just that you opened up to the captain the most," Blaze answered quite nervously. The wrong answer could most likely end in some sort of pain.

"Just get on to the dare," she stated completely ignoring the answer. Trying to forget that whole thing, Blaze started thinking of a dare to give her. After a moment of thought Cain leaned towards Blaze's ear and whispered something. Nightmare raised a questioning brow towards the two as Cain moved back to his original position.

"That's it?" Nightmare inquired when Blaze was done explaining the dare. "I still don't get why you're so stuck on this," her gaze turned over to Cain when she said that. "Whatever, I'll do it."

"Or you can always kiss me as your dare," Cain stated and that earned him a glass bottle to the head. The bottle smashed into pieces and a shard of glass ended up cutting Cain's forehead. "Shit! Nightmare, are you trying to get me killed?" he asked her while holding the cut. She leaned forward and picked up the shard of glass that cut him.

"Maybe," she shrugged while staring at the blood that dripped off the glass shard. After that Blaze took Cain to the infirmary and Nightmare was told to clean up the mess. She refused and then watched as the unlucky ones, Shachi and Penguin, had to clean it up instead. After the cleanup was done Nightmare ended up being the only one left in the galley along with Damien, who hadn't left yet either.

"You really just wanted to stop playing truth or dare didn't you?" Damien asked breaking through the layer of silence that had accumulated.

"Pretty much, anyways my dare is a whole day thing so I can't exactly do it right now. Of course I also threw the bottle because of Cain's remark," she sighed and then turned to face Damien. "So what the hell are you still doing here?" she sounded slightly annoyed.

"No reason in particular. You just better hope the captain doesn't find out about what you did." He said referring to her throwing the bottle at Cain.

"That's most likely impossible," she sighed out and then got up. "I'm going to bed."

It was the next morning now and Nightmare's dare was being taken into action. Cain, who currently had a bandaged forehead, and Blaze watched as the girl stood outside of their captain's door. What she had to do was quite simple actually. All she had to do was get Law's hoodie and wear it for the entire day without giving him any real reason at all. If he takes it away from her she will be forced to partake in another dare. She sure as hell wasn't going to take on another dare so there was no failing allowed.

Nightmare grabbed the handle of the door and opened it slowly in order not to wake Law. Waking up Law at the moment would be more entertaining but this was to be done with as little trouble as possible for her. When the door was open wide enough, Nightmare slipped in and saw Law sound asleep on his comfortable bed. Her eyes scanned the room and soon enough they spotted the black and yellow hoodie draped over the back of his desk chair. Nightmare's footsteps were silent as she walked across the room. After grabbing the hoodie she made her way towards his bookshelf. As long as she was there she might as well get the book that Law owed her. Once that was done she exited the room and closed the door.

"You only had to take the hoodie, not a book too," Blaze pointed out upon seeing the black hardcover book in her hand. She rolled her eyes and then tossed him the book so she could slip the hoodie over her black tank top. As expected the sleeves went straight past her hands and it almost entirely covered her shorts. '_Warm' _was Nightmare's only thought when she put it on. After that she snatched the book from Blaze's hands and walked away before having to hear their thoughts on how she looked.

For the majority of the morning Nightmare sat in her room reading the book that she had taken from Law's room. When it was about time for breakfast in the galley to be over Nightmare got up and walked to her door. The door revealed a somewhat nervous Shachi when she opened it.

"What is it?" Nightmare asked him.

"T-The captain is up and he's _really _angry," Shachi warned while looking down the hall to make sure that Law wasn't there. "For now, everyone he's asked so far has said that they don't know but if he finds out he'll definitely kill you."

"Don't worry about me. If Law is smart he'll know that I wouldn't do this for no reason and soon enough everyone involved in truth or dare will be a target as well," Nightmare explained to him and Shachi gulped. "I'm going to go wash some dishes." Nightmare passed Shachi and calmly walked towards the galley. Somehow she was able to not run into Law, which was quite rare for her, and get into the kitchen. Those who didn't know about the dare stared at the girl thinking that she really did belong in an insane asylum.

"Hello helper," Cain greeted Nightmare as she entered the kitchen. Her breakfast was set out on the counter and without a word she began to eat. Once done with her food she rolled up the sleeves of Law's hoodie and began to wash the dishes. "Rumor has it that the captain is going to kill you the moment he spots you in the hoodie," Cain tried to start up some form of conversation.

"I don't care," the girl simply shrugged off. Cain chuckled at how little worry she had and continued with drying the last of the plates. Cain looked through the kitchen door window to see Law making his way over.

"If you want as little trouble as possible then I suggest that you act fast," Cain warned her. Even though he'd like to see what would happen if the captain spotted her in his hoodie Cain wouldn't be that cruel. There was also the fact that if Law were to get Nightmare angry she'd definitely take her anger out on him.

"Thanks for the warning, now if you don't mind I'll be standing behind this fridge for the next few minutes," she replied while slipping in the space between the fridge and the wall. Nightmare leaned against the wall and waited for the pirate captain to enter the kitchen.

"Morning captain," Cain greeted when Law came in.

"Have you seen Miss Nightmare?" Law immediately questioned ignoring the greeting. He sounded like he was sure of himself that Nightmare had his hoodie. Why else would he ask for her?

"She came in for her morning duties and then left," Cain lied for Nightmare's sake. Deep down inside he knew that it'd be a bad idea, especially if Law found out he was lying.

"Did she happen to be acting suspicious in any way or have my hoodie by any chance?" Law asked with a deadly glare. Cain was probably one of the few people who could stand up to his captain's intimidating glare.

"Don't you think I'd tell you that?" Cain told his captain innocently. Law kept his glare for a moment before angrily exiting the kitchen. Nightmare hopped out from her space behind the fridge and started collecting the kitchen towels.

"I'm going to go do laundry, I'll have the towels back by lunch," she said before exiting the kitchen. Law had already left the galley in a rush probably off to look for the culprit of who stole his hoodie. Someone on the ship was bound to tell him at some point.

Nightmare sat in the laundry room waiting for the clothes to be ready to dry. Nothing was needed to be stitched since no one had torn their clothes yet. So she just sat there thinking of nothing in particular. Somehow a thought formed in Nightmare's mind and she looked down at the yellow and black hoodie that she wore. It only now occurred to her that for the amount of time she's spent on this sub she hasn't once seen this hoodie in the laundry room. It was surprisingly clean with no stains on it at all. She brought her arm to her nose and smelled the sleeve and, surprising her once again, it didn't stink.

"Smells like blood," she mumbled to herself. That wasn't much of a surprise since Law was a killing doctor and all.

"Well Miss Nightmare I didn't think you were _that _type of person," an annoyingly familiar voice ringed in her ears. Nightmare didn't even have to look up in order to know that it was Law. Though he didn't sound as angry as before but that was probably because of his sly comment.

"Oh please, you _wish _that I was that type of person," finally deciding to bring her eyes up Nightmare saw Law's face turning from a smirk to an obvious frown. "For once I'm actually doing my work and you're still mad at me," she added. Law was angered even further now. She acted as if he had no right to be mad. He advanced forward while glaring at her threateningly. He bent down and grabbed the collar of the hoodie and yanked her towards him.

"Miss Nightmare you better have a damn good explanation as to why you're wearing _my _hoodie."

"I was cold…" and with that Law couldn't dare to hold back anymore. He threw her back to the floor and her head knocked against the floorboards. Before he went any further he decided to give her another chance. If she gave the wrong answer then she'd be disciplined some more.

"Would you like to give me a more reasonable explanation before I kill you?" Nightmare thought for a moment. She had no further excuses but still spoke.

"Your jacket… is so much warmer than my own," and even though she meant it, it wasn't enough. This only angered him even further causing him to kick the girl. The thin blue film from Law's devil fruit powers appeared and the hoodie disappeared from Nightmare leaving her in her black tank top. After that Law didn't hold back at all. But unlike other enemies Law didn't slash her into a bunch of pieces. Instead he just kicked her, beat her, and hit her with his unsheathed nodachi. Surprisingly enough, Nightmare did nothing at all to stop him. Not even a twinge of anger came into her mind as he beat her up so she didn't fight back.

When Law finally finished he stared down at her pitiful form. In his mind she deserved all of that. Not even the view of all the bruises and blood made him feel bad about what he had done. Nightmare was strong but even for her that was too much. But she showed no sign of feeling pain at all. As she slowly got up a light chuckle escaped her lips. Law glared thinking that she was making light of what just happened.

"I guess I lost," she mumbled to herself and Law raised a brow. "And yet you wonder why I don't call you call you a captain, Mister Doctor," she told him and his eyes widened. Before he could even think of anything to say she spoke again. "Oh and don't trouble yourself with tending to my wounds. I'll just take care of them myself, Mister Doctor," and with that she limped out the room straight past the stunned Law. His name has been downgraded.

* * *

**A/N: Wowwww isn't Law feeling like quite the jackass now! He's going to need a big shovel to dig himself out of this one! I wasn't completely sure of having him beat her up but whatever, it's done and there's no going back! I hope you guys liked the chapter in general though! Sorry for any grammar problems and such. Guess what guys?! I got my permit so you better clear the roads and start traveling underground!  
That's all for now folks!  
Till next time,**

**~Zella**


	16. Chapter 16

**What's up my peoples! Here we have the 16th chapter where we shall find out how the hell Law will dig himself out of the mess he got into in the last chapter... or not, who knows. I do! But that's besides the point.  
****Now for the review replies to my wonderful followers :D**

**ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: Well Constance I just simple adore you for simply adoring my story :D And yes poor Nightmare, Law is such a jerky jerk face isn't he? Hurray for icecream! If you make ice cream in the corner then I'm coming :D And here is more, probably not enough to satisfy you but it's more :)**

**Tatertwig45: Yay! It's not my favorite side of him but it is a side of him so I'm glad you like it :D**

**Hex223: Sorry for making you wait but I hope you made it through the week :D  
**

**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: Haha yeah that was my goal :D As much as I like making things serious and such I am always up for squeezing a funny moment in my stories :D**

**MsWildLuck: I'm glad you think so *laughs evilly with you***

**KittyCatt1036: Yep, poor Law the idiot. And yeah she basically is because I didn't want her to be like on a fury rage or something like that so I just made it that she was more disappointed than angry. And yep he was down graded to like first grade elementary :D**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes, yes he did.**

**Shikyo-Jinsei: Yup, Law did a real nice job didn't he? Oh stop it, you O/O And thanks, I just wanted something fun like truth or dare included. I don't want to spoil too much but I will say that deep deeep deeeep down inside Nightmare does appreciate them. :D  
**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Yeah he did deserve it. Hurting a woman of impeccable intelligence is a serious crime!**

**Vegetable of Darkness: Haha that's because he is a jacka**, at least in that chapter he was. Actually her name was already revealed but no one on the crew knows it yet. As for her next dare, I don't want to spoil it but let's just say that she wasn't asked for it but she still does something...  
**

**Nami-Swann: Thanks! ;3  
**

**Kaappimorso: Thank-you and haha if I was Law I'd be like that too XD**

**MuffinMan9223: Haha, well with me you should expect the unexpected. Cain is just like that, he's like the only one who isn't afraid to make those comments when it comes to Nightmare. And yeah lol**

**Chocolatluver4ever: Yup, it's like there's that "sh*t's about to go down" atmosphere in the air. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Nagisaa: Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you I'm totally glad you loved it :D And yes, poor Nightmare :(  
**

**Ellerocks92: When I first read your review it just made me laugh. Haha, Law just seems like the type of person who could have anger issues.  
**

**Tadah! Thank-you to all my beautiful and lovely reviewers and followers who love my story. Please enjoy this wonderful installment of Everyone's Favorite Nightmare!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Stranded**

"What happened to you?" Blaze asked, completely shocked when he saw Nightmare all beat up. She had just walked into the infirmary to take care of the wounds that Law had caused. When Blaze saw that the girl wasn't wearing the hoodie he immediately thought it was his captain's doing.

"I fell down the stairs," she lied half-heartedly. Nightmare knew that Blaze wouldn't believe an excuse as poor as that.

"No you didn't. It was the captain wasn't it," Blaze didn't form that out as a question. It was a statement in which he needed reassurance that it was true. Nightmare hopped up on the bed of the infirmary and Blaze started tending to her wounds.

"I wasn't aware that there was a captain on this ship," she told him while just looking at the wall. Even though she said that she'd take care of the wounds by herself she didn't do anything to stop Blaze.

"Stop fooling around. I'm talking about Law," Blaze sighed. This wasn't good. At least Nightmare thought of him as a captain beforehand, even if she didn't address him as one. Blaze could already envision the silent war that was about to go on between them. By the looks of things, Nightmare was currently winning. Even though Law did just beat her up she practically downgraded him in her mind.

"Oh you're talking about Mister Doctor. Then yes, he is the one who did this to me," Nightmare told him not taking her eyes off the blank wall. Whatever was going through Nightmare's mind now was a complete mystery.

"We shouldn't have made you do that dare. It's my fault… actually it's more of Cain's fault but I'll take blame too," Blaze sighed feeling guilty about the whole thing. He was now wrapping some gauze around a cut on her arm.

"Oh that's right, I lost didn't I?" Nightmare said. "I'm not in the mood for another dare so I hope this'll suffice," and then she did something unexpected. It was quick but she still did it. She gave Blaze a peck on the cheek. A light shade of pink came across Blaze's face as he looked up at the girl in shock. But her attention was directed elsewhere now. "Thank-you for tending to my wounds, I'll be going now," she told him while staring at the doorway. Blaze turned his head towards the opened door and saw Law. Nightmare hopped off the infirmary bed and walked past Law without a word.

"C-Captain… how long were you standing there?" Blaze was nervous; not only about the possibility of Law seeing Nightmare kissing him on the cheek but also of him mentioning the dare.

"Long enough," Law answered while walking in. He sat down on his chair and looked at Blaze. "So what was this about a dare?" Blaze gulped. He could practically see his own death in Law's eyes. Not only was Law curious about the dare but Blaze felt another type of anger coming from Law. Maybe he was actually jealous somewhere on the inside.

"W-well you see… um."

At that moment Cain walked into the room. "Hey Blaze do you know where…" he stopped midsentence when he saw Blaze's situation as he walked in. "You know what I think I left it in the kitchen," he then pointed behind him and tried turning around.

"Not so fast," Law stopped him and Cain sighed in apprehension.

"Yeah Cain, not so fast." That was Blaze's way of saying _'if I'm going down so are you.'_ Cain turned back around and rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

"Actually I have to go and start making lunch now so…" Cain tried to get himself out of it but by the look on Law's face he knew it was impossible. He sighed in defeat and stepped further into the infirmary.

"So would someone like to share about this dare before I force them?" Law questioned again looking between the two of them.

"Why don't you tell him Cain, you're way better at speaking then me," Blaze said with a smile.

"But you talk with much better details," Cain threw it back to Blaze.

"Yes but _you _did come up with it in the first place," Blaze wasn't backing down.

"That may be true but it was _your _choice whether or not to listen to me," it was practically as if they were telling the story by doing this.

"Both of you stop," Law ordered and then they looked back over to their captain. Law let out a sigh "Blaze talk, now."

"Last night we were playing truth or dare and we dared Penguin to invite Nightmare to play. Surprisingly enough she agreed. When it was her turn _Cain _gave me the idea and we um… we dared her to wear your hoodie for the whole day and not give a proper excuse as to why," the two had pretty much shrunken down by now just hoping that they wouldn't get that much of a punishment. Law gave them both a knock on the head and then sighed. That probably explained to Law why Cain had a bandaged forehead now.

"You idiots will have cleaning duty in the halls and out on deck for the next month in place of Miss Nightmare," Law told them.

"That's it?" Blaze questioned. He really thought that the punishment would be worse than that.

"He's probably too busy racking his brain for an apology to give to Nightmare," Cain muttered and Blaze chuckled. Law shot them both a glare and they shrunk back down.

"If his pride lets him," Blaze whispered when Law went back into thought mode and Cain nodded.

When Nightmare left the infirmary she went back to the laundry room. The clothes had all dried so she folded them up and stacked them in a countless pile. After that she brought the kitchen towels back to the kitchen and went to clean the deck. She didn't care if that job was supposed to be done after lunch; she just wanted to be outside.

"Looks like a storm in the distance," she mumbled to herself when she walked out on deck. At the moment it was sunny but there was a gray sky that could be seen in the distance. Nightmare didn't even have to give a single thought into deciding on not telling anyone that a storm would be coming. If she told someone then they'd probably want to submerge to make it easier for the storm to pass over and, as stated before, she wanted to be outside. It didn't take long for her to finish cleaning so in order to do something while still being outside she decided to train. She went out on the deck on the stern (back) side of the sub rather than the bow (front).

Now with her gloves on and boomerang in hand she stood on the railing. All she really did for training was throw her boomerang in many different ways. On occasion she would also try throwing it a different way. Every time she caught it she remembered the first time the thing had actually flown back to her. On her first throw ever the boomerang just fell to the ground. That wasn't the case anymore though; now she could throw it almost however she wants and it'll come straight back to her. She would even do a couple flips before catching it too.

Nightmare's training mind collapsed when she heard a few yells. About an hour had gone by without her noticing and the gray clouds were now covering the sky. The waves were getting choppy now as well and the storm was just beginning. She caught her boomerang one last time and turned on the railing to see that it was Blaze calling her from the door. She also noted that Mister Doctor was there too.

"The storm's about to get really rough according to Damien so get inside!" Blaze yelled over the sound of the howling wind. It was only midday but it was so dull outside now. Nightmare nodded but just as she was about to get off the railing a huge wave crashed against the side of the submarine and she lost her footing. "Nightmare!" Blaze screamed and started running forward. If she fell in the water now there'd be a small chance that she would actually be able to get back on board in this storm. A hand was able to grab Nightmare's before it fell overboard. But it wasn't Blaze's hand.

"Wow Mister Doctor you really are an idiot aren't you?" Nightmare was making light of the situation once again. The one who had caught Nightmare's hand was Law. Law said nothing about her remark and just attempted at hoisting her up back onto the deck. In this case the attempt failed and another huge wave crashed against the ship.

"Captain! Nightmare!" Blaze was too late and couldn't get ahold of his captain as the two fell into the ocean. Blaze kept a firm hold on the railing so he wouldn't fall in as well and kept his eye on the water. He was very worried for the two, his captain especially. Since Law couldn't swim Blaze could only hope that Nightmare actually saves him. With the way things had just been going between them he wasn't too sure if Nightmare would want to. A few seconds later Nightmare's head popped out the water. She had Law's arm slung around her shoulder and her boomerang in her mouth in order for her to hold Law up with her hands. Blaze felt relieved to see that she actually saved the captain. Damien then came rushing out on deck to see what was taking them.

"What's happening?" Damien yelled over the wind as he fought against the storm in order to get to the railing. When he looked down into the water he understood the circumstances immediately. "We have to get them out of there quick!" Blaze already knew that. Before they could even do anything at all a wave washed over Nightmare and the two were whisked even further into the distance.

"Captain!" the two on the sub yelled in unison. The storm got five times worse in an instant and the two had to get inside. They left the safety of Law in Nightmare's hands now, though they weren't so sure if that was such a good idea.

Nightmare on the other hand was going through hell. Was this man stupid or what?! Knowing full well that he can't swim he decides to be the one to try and catch her from falling in to the ocean. When they both hit the water Nightmare immediately took action without thinking and swam against the strong current to get the drowning Law. She clenched her teeth down on her boomerang and then grabbed Law's arm. With the arm now slung around her she was able to swim to the wavy surface for a breath of air. The submarine was still close by. Since she was in the sea it was possible for her to grow her wings but even if she would be able to fly to the submarine the wind was way too strong.

'_Shit' _Nightmare thought as she stared up as Blaze. The side of her mouth had already started bleeding because of the blades of her boomerang that were scraping the edges of her mouth. '_Just fan-fucking-tastic' _and after that thought she was swallowed up by a wave and whisked away. The submarine was getting further and further away and it was getting even harder for Nightmare to just be swimming at the surface. Law was unconscious due to taking in too much water so she was basically on her own, not that he would be much help even if he was awake.

The thought of her death came to mind now. Maybe she'd drown in the ocean in the middle of the Grand Line. She didn't mind it all that much though. She had no regrets. The only thing that bothered her is that she'd have to die next to Law. Another wave crashed over her head and as she was being tossed underwater, images flashed in her mind. The first one was of Axel, her childhood friend. But after that the Heart Pirates flashed in her mind. Blaze, Damien, Shachi, Penguin, Cain, and who could forget Bepo. When she resurfaced she looked over to Law and begrudgingly sighed through her clenched mouth. '_Since when did I become relatively close to a good person?' _she questioned in her mind. Her mind was now set on actually trying to survive this stupid storm.

Nightmare heaved out a heavy sigh as she fell to the ground of a shore, dropping Law next to her. The boomerang dropped from her mouth next to her as she tried to catch her breath. She had to stay awake during that whole storm or then she might've let go of Law and who'd know what would happen if the crew found out she let the man drown. She was exhausted. Her arms and legs felt like absolutely nothing but dead weight.

"Now where the hell am I?" Nightmare questioned. She didn't get up but instead moved her head around in order to see the island. It looked like a small, plain, deserted island to her. Since the ocean washing up on her legs her devil fruit had no effect at the moment. Her head then turned back to the unconscious Law and she sighed. Somehow Nightmare was able get up and grabbed Law by one of his arms and dragged him up the beach to where the forest started under a palm tree.

Law felt a familiar warmth on his face. The bright sun came across his face before quickly leaving once again. A light breeze was blowing the palm leaves back and forth so every now and then the sun would come across his face and then leave. There was a thick taste of sea water in his mouth. He then opened his eyes to look around. Where was he? For the next few moments he tried to recall what had just happened. He remembered grabbing Nightmare's hand before she fell into the water but everything after that went blank. He figured that thinking would get him nowhere so he decided to take in his surroundings. It was a sunny afternoon now, a complete opposite from the earlier storm. He was sitting in the sand on some island. Nightmare was nowhere to be found in his line of vision. Were they separated? Then he noticed that for the second time that day his hoodie was gone and for the first time his hat was also missing.

"Took you long enough to wake up. You've been out for two hours now," he heard from behind him. He didn't have to look to know that it was Nightmare. A pile of sticks dropped down beside him. She then plopped down next to the pile and sighed.

"Where are we?" Law asked disregarding his missing hoodie and hat for the moment.

"This lovely piece of land has no name," she used the word lovely in a sarcastic manner of course. "It's an uncharted island and it isn't too big either. It doesn't have a strong enough magnetic force to affect the log pose so to lay it on you straight we're screwed." That was the worst possible news he could get at the moment. "The sub isn't close by in the waters either. But I wouldn't call our situation completely hopeless," Law raised a brow. How could this situation _not_ be hopeless? "This island is in the path of the direction we were headed towards to the next island. If the submarine wasn't thrown off course in that storm then they might actually find us. But it all depends if lady luck is on our side," she explained.

"Miss Nightmare, would you by any chance know where-"

"Yeah, yeah so don't get all angry," Nightmare cut him off. She then pointed to his left and he turned to see both his hat and hoodie hung on a branch of a tree. "Your hoodie was soaked and you're just lucky that I found your hat washed up on shore not far from us. If I would've left you in your hoodie you probably wouldn't have dried faster and possibly gotten a cold and there is no way in hell that I am dealing with a sick person on a deserted island," she grumbled. By the way she said that he wasn't sure if it was an excuse or what she actually meant.

"I'm surprised," he mumbled and she shot him a glare.

"Well if you have time to be surprised then go do something useful. Have you any idea how exhausted I am?" she questioned him.

"I'm just surprised that you actually saved a human," he completely ignored her question.

"If you must know, the only reason I saved you is because if I were to be found by your crew then they'd be after me without a doubt. I'd rather take my chances with letting your sorry ass live," Nightmare told him. Again he wasn't sure if it was an excuse or not. She was just so hard to read. "Though earlier I did contemplate on chopping off one of your limbs for food but then decided against it when I considered the ink poisoning," she said with a smirk as she looked over to him. That smile/smirk had somehow found its way back to Law's face when she said that. "Now then Mister Doctor go do something useful like get food while I take a rest." His smile dropped.

"Don't order me around," he growled. As much as he didn't want to admit it, that wasn't the only reason his smile disappeared. It was the fact that his name was still Mister Doctor, rather than Mister Law.

"And why not? It's not like you're my boss or anything. You're just a doctor," she told him. Even if she had saved him she still wasn't considering him as her captain. And on top of that she was ordering him around. Law looked over to her and then noticed the two cuts on the edges of her mouth.

"What happened to your mouth?" he questioned.

"What the hell do you think happened? Because of your dumbass I had to hold my boomerang in my mouth and it ended up cutting me. It isn't that bad though because of the saltwater," she said while rubbing the cut. Law looked at her for a moment and then noticed all the cuts and bruises on her. There weren't many but they were still noticeable. All the wounds that he had given her in the morning were there.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" Law sighed in some sort of defeat as he said that. Nightmare blinked in slight surprised when she heard him say that.

"Well if you're offering I could find something for you to do. I only ordered you to do something useful just so I could piss you off." Law's eye twitched in annoyance. This experience will prove to be relatively close to hell won't it?

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Fun shizz right? You see, I was thinking of ways how Law would be able to apologize to Nightmare about what he did and then I'm just like "why don't they just get stuck on an island to work out their problems?" so that's what happened! Law still hasn't actually apologized yet, but it will come! I really hope you all liked the chapter! Sorry for any grammar issues. Please review because you love me and I love you and we can all be in love if you review your thoughts! Favorite and follow as well :D  
Till next time,**

**~Zella-chan-sama-san-sempai-sensei-swan-chwan! **


	17. Chapter 17

**What's up my wonderful readers! I'm back with chapter 17! First let's do the review replies!**

**MsWildLuck: Yes I wonder what will happen now *also smriks* yeah but seriously it's probably not what you're thinking...**

**Guest (mks I guess since you signed with that): Because extremeness is the only thing that let's issues be worked out! :D**

**Nagisaa: Thanks and yeah I think that too but like Cain said he was too busy racking his brain on a way to apologize to Nightmare to even care.**

**Kaappimorso: Haha yeah, well let's just hope Law isn't stupid enough to upset her again!  
**

**Tatertwig45: I hope this chapter will be interesting for you then :) I can't really imagine Law being all romantic either, it's just not him.  
**

**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: Yeah I like to just magically poof characters to random places, "screw plot development, we're going to an island first!" I hope you like this chapter and thanks for le review!**

**ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: Don't take my soul! D: *cowers in fear* I got you the next chapter right here, it may not have been immediately but it's here! Thanks for the review! And yayyyy freeee ice cream!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: I'm going to assume that you meant he's having a hard time since you didn't finish the sentence. And yes, yes he is :)**

**Chocolatluver4ever: I'm glad that you find this intriguing, I hope this chapter intrigues you even further!  
**

**MuffinMan9223: Haha thanks and sorry about the whole week thing, but I'd rather do this then have you guys get a bunch of chapters at once and then have to wait like a month for the next one :)  
**

**LazyDude: Thanks! But catch up please! There might be major spoilers in later chapters that I don't want to screw up for you! Thanks again for the review!**

**Okay that's it for the review replies. I really do hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Before the chapter I just have to say one thing.  
THERE IS A SONG IN THIS CHAPTER! Yes I get that some people don't like songs in chapters and that it's copyright or whatever but seriously do you guys really think I can right such amazing songs! So just for an extra precaution-  
Disclaimer: The song featured in this chapter is not my song and never will be. It is called Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (I reccomend the Megan Nicole cover though :3)  
I've seen some reviews before from different fanfics saying that songs aren't needed and blah blah but screw those people! If you don't like the song part then it's not like I'm forcing you to read it! And seriously don't judge me for the song selection. Or you creepy stalker people all like "oooooo so she listens to Taylor Swift" I listen to so many genres so who cares.  
That is all :D**

**Enjoy my lovely, wonderful, magical, fantastical, extravagantly beautiful, readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Sleeping Beauty**

The yellow submarine that belonged to the infamous Heart Pirates was currently without a captain. The crew tried to stay as calm as possible while almost half of them were out on board searching the, now calm, ocean. The storm had passed over in just an hour and now it was almost like a completely different day. The sun was shining brightly and the sea was calm. Though there were still some clouds spotting the sky they showed no gray coloration that could indicate a storm.

Thanks to Damien, the weather-wise navigator of the submarine, the crew was able to escape the harsh weather unscathed. However, they were already brought off course before they could even submerge. The crew had to go down pretty deep in the water to make sure that the crashing waves wouldn't spin them around. When the Heart Pirates finally emerged from the water there was nothing but the blue sea in sight.

Bepo stood at the front of the submarine staring out at the mass of water. "Captain…" he muttered while clutching Law's nodachi. The bear was deeply worried for his captain. A hand suddenly came upon Bepo's shoulder and he turned to see the sub's best doctor currently aboard.

"Don't worry Bepo. I definitely saw Nightmare save the captain and knowing her she wouldn't just give up after already saving him. The captain should be just fine," Blaze reassured the bear with a light smile. Bepo then nodded and kept lookout on the front of the sub.

The Heart Pirates may not know this for sure but what Blaze said was indeed true. Well, Law's physical state was fine at the very least; as for his mental state, well that was on the verge of completely snapping while being on an island alone with Nightmare. After he had finally given in to doing what Nightmare wanted him to do he found out that she didn't really have anything for him to do at all. But just as she said, she found something for him to do. So now he found himself walking along in the sand looking for palm tree branches as cover for a shelter.

As much as he hated actually doing what she had told him to do he hated his new nickname even more. Law also had to hold back on snapping at her or she might call him Mister Doctor for the rest of eternity. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but the mere fact that she now called him Mister Doctor was just so irritating. The reason why he was confused was because if other people called him that he wouldn't mind at all. So why, of all people, would Nightmare calling him that be irritating to him? The answer that Law formed within his mind was because it was his subordinate thus she should address him respectfully.

What pissed him off even more was when he arrived back to where Nightmare was only to see her asleep rather than actually making the shelter. He would die before having to do that as well. Law dropped the palm branches he had gathered to the floor and sat down next to them all the while staring at Nightmare. It was obvious that she was having terrible dreams once again. Her arms twitched and she was mumbling a bunch of inaudible words. As he watched her he realized that he shouldn't be so mad that she was asleep. She had saved him and fought against waves for almost an hour just to arrive on the island. He doubted that she fell asleep after that since she was gathering sticks for a fire when he had woken up. In reality, she deserved that sleep. But at the same time, it was sad. All she wanted to do was rest only to reappear in another world wear fear takes over her features.

Law's eyes were on her but at the same time they weren't necessarily staring _at _her. Much rather, they were staring at the cuts and bruises on her pale white skin. Every time he saw those wounds he remembered what happened in the morning. How he was angry at her. How he had hit her. He had done all of that just because she had taken his hoodie. It was funny. He couldn't even remember why it angered him so much.

Nightmare shot her eyes open. Once again a nightmare had crept into her sleep. The sand that she lay on indicated that the part about her washing up on shore of a random uncharted island wasn't a part of her nightmare. Nope, this was all real. Slowly but surely she sat up and took in the warm glow of the sunset. The crackling of a fire sounded in her ears next to her and on the other side of that fire was Law. In his hand was a cooked fish that he was eating. As she stared at him eating, there was only one thing going on in her mind at the moment. Law went fishing earlier. She couldn't even picture that thought in her mind.

It was probably hard for him since the ocean and him didn't really mix well together. From what Nightmare could gather her guess was that he had stood up on the rocks some way down the beach and when he saw a fish he would probably trap it somehow. After thinking about it once again Nightmare came up with a conclusion. She had no i-fucking-dea how in the hell Law caught those fish. She didn't care how he did it anyways.

"Took you long enough to wake up," Law grumbled after swallowing a piece of fish. That sounded familiar to her.

Even though she already knew where her boomerang was she decided to play along. "Mister Doctor, would you by any chance know where-"

"Yeah, so don't get all angry," he retorted. Although it was the same sentence she told him earlier he said it more gruffly than she had before. He picked up the boomerang that was beside him and tossed it in the sand next to her. Nightmare didn't bother in asking how he caught the fish and just went on with the familiar conversation.

"I'm surprised," she muttered. Unlike last time she spoke again before Law could give his input on her comment. "I'm surprised that you actually went fishing for food." That's when Law shot her a glare. If she had to go along the lines of the conversation from earlier when Law woke up then she'd have to be surprised about something. That's all she could come up with in order for the conversation to follow.

"If you must know, the only reason I caught these fish was so that I could eat. Though earlier, I did contemplate on chopping off one of your limbs for food but then decided against it when I considered the ink poisoning," he told her with a smirk. She smirked as well and then took the fish that was still cooking for her own. Somehow, in the strangest way possible, they had come to an understanding. As Nightmare ate her fish she noticed something.

"So I take a nap from complete exhaustion and all you do is start a fire with the wood that _I _collected and catch two fish for food. Is it really that hard to build a shelter?" Nightmare asked him. The branches that she had told him to collect were on the ground and there was no shelter in sight at all. He didn't say anything and just continued eating. Nightmare glared at him for a moment longer and then just gave up. "Whatever, we don't necessarily need one at the moment. Since there aren't any dangerous animals lurking about we'll be find. Plus it doesn't look like another storm is coming either."

After that they ate in silence as the sun began to set. It became a little bit cooler with every inch the sun went down. Law didn't notice until later that Nightmare had inched closer to the fire as the sun was disappearing. By the time the sun had completely disappeared Nightmare was barely an inch away from the fire.

"If you get any closer to the fire you'll get burnt to a crisp," Law noted dully when he saw how close she was to the flame.

"I'd rather burn to death than freeze to death," she muttered. Law couldn't help it and let out a chuckle.

"It isn't even _that _cold outside," he told her.

"You have long pants and a hoodie on, I'm wearing shorts and a tank top," she snapped at him. "I hate the cold."

"Coming from someone so coldhearted that's hard to believe," he said. She said nothing and just got up. Nightmare took one of the big palm branches that Law had collected and dragged it over to where she had been sitting. Then she laid down on it and tried her best to get into a comfortable position.

"Don't coldblooded creatures need warmth? Anyways I'm going to sleep," Nightmare grumbled. Her arms were wrapped around herself for warmth. Law just stared at her in the glow of the fire as she tried to sleep. She couldn't though. It wasn't freezing cold for her. It was just the type of cold in which you at least need a jacket. Nightmare just seemed way more sensitive to the cold than other people. '_Come to think of it she never did complain about how hot it is on the submarine when we submerge,' _Law thought to himself.

Nightmare tried her best to fall asleep. Even though she just woke up a moment ago she still had plenty sleep left inside of her. It was just too cold for her. Even the fire couldn't ease her. The cold always made her nightmares worse. If she wasn't at a comfortable temperature then all hell breaks loose in her dreams. She wanted to go asleep now but at the same time she didn't. Suddenly warmth came upon her. Nightmare opened her eyes and glanced over at Law. He was wearing a black t-shirt and his hoodie was gone. It was on top of her. He was lying down facing the other direction now.

"Thank-you," she mumbled in a low voice and then put it on. Just like last time the first thought that jumped into her mind was warmth. She lied back down now a thousand times more comfortable than before. Law was still awake but didn't respond to her thank-you. He was just about to drift off into sleep when a voice surprised him. Nightmare's melodic voice filled the air.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, 'I'll never let you go'  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound" (Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, I recommend the Megan Nicole and Tiffany Alvord cover though)_

Law had never even heard her sing before. He would've never imagined that her voice would be this beautiful. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Nightmare only to see that she was asleep now. But it was different this time. Way different. There was no mumbling, no twitching, nothing at all. Maybe she wasn't asleep after all. Law decided to ignore it and went to sleep.

* * *

_There was warmth. Unimaginable warmth. It was warmth that she couldn't even compare to others. It was more comfortable than any other warmth. Unlike the sun or fire or the stove. This warmth tingled all throughout her body and centered in her heart. It was dark where Nightmare was at the moment but the warmth made it okay. She didn't want to leave._

* * *

Law woke up to the sun shining on his eyes. It was morning now. The sound of seagulls squawking in the distance could be heard. It was low tide and the sea was calm. The fire had died out in the night and only left the ashes of the wood. On the other side of the pile of ash was Nightmare who was still sound asleep. Just like last night though there was not a single sign of terrible dreams. Had she already woken up?

"Miss Nightmare," Law muttered to gain her attention. There was no response. "Miss Nightmare," he repeated but still nothing. She really was still asleep. He wasn't sure if she really was having a nightmare or not but he just let her stay that way. Law decided to go and check the horizon for any sign of the sub. After slowly getting up he took a walk around the island. The most luck that he's had all week came when he saw on the other side of the island that unmistakable yellow submarine. It was headed towards the island before the heart pirates had even caught sight of their captain. And when they did see him they sped up.

"Captain!" Bepo was the first to hop off the submarine when they docked it and rushed straight over to him. Without being able to contain his emotions the bear immediately hugged his captain. No one was surprised or anything since this was to be expected from Bepo. "You're alive," the bear said after taking a step back from his captain.

"Yes I am," Law simply stated and then came all the others who happily greeted him. Almost all of them were spouting words along the lines of "you're alive" or "you're not dead". "How were you guys able to find this island anyways?" Law then asked while staring at Damien.

"I was somehow able to find the course that we were on before. I planned on heading to the main land at first to see if you guys had ended up there and then someone spotted this island so we came just to check. We were lucky that we did I guess," the navigator answered and Law nodded.

"Captain," Blaze spoke up and everyone turned towards him to see what he had to say. "Where's Nightmare?" he asked. Through all the happiness of finding their captain the crew hadn't even thought of the girl. Now that Blaze mentioned it she wasn't in sight. Everyone stared at Law thinking he might've ditched her or something.

"She's on the other side of the island. Bepo, Blaze, come with me. The rest of you go and find any food or water that we can stock up on. This island is uncharted so there might not be much to find though," he ordered and they all followed their directions. Law smiled. Finally he had some authority again. Being with Nightmare made him forget how it felt to be able to order someone around. The redheaded medic and the polar bear followed their captain to the other side of the island.

Nothing could explain how shocked they were to see that she was asleep with Law's hoodie on. They both glanced over to their captain and he said nothing. Did something happen between the two of them? Blaze was actually happy to see that. He was worried when Nightmare had started calling the captain Mister Doctor. Hopefully they were on good terms now and she'd start calling him Mister Law again.

"Go wake her up so we can go," Law ordered and the two nodded. Blaze and Bepo walked forward to the girl sleeping on the palm tree branch. They've never seen her like this. She slept so… peacefully. There were no murmurs or beads of sweat rolling down her face. Blaze bent down and shook her arm but nothing happened. He tried again, rougher this time, but still nothing.

"Captain, she won't wake up," Blaze called over to Law. Law looked over in their direction in suspicion and walked towards them. "She's breathing regularly and seems fine but she won't wake up at all, no matter what we do," Blaze explained. "Could she possibly be… in a coma?"

"Impossible," Law immediately replied. "Nothing happened to her at all that could possibly cause a coma." Law was certain of his response. He couldn't find any possible reason why she would slip into a coma. "Take her to the sub's infirmary immediately," he ordered and they nodded. Bepo carefully picked the girl up and Blaze took the boomerang from the floor and they rushed back to the submarine.

After doing several tests, with Blaze to help, Law still couldn't find anything. There was no sign of brain damage or anything that could cause a coma. All they could do was hook her up to an IV and see if she'd wake up soon. He just didn't understand though. Nothing was wrong with her so why wouldn't she wake up? It bugged him when he didn't know something. It was ironic though, how the person who was unconscious now was the one who knew everything.

"Captain, look at this," Blaze, who was hooking her up to the IV, called his captain's attention. Law turned away from his desk in the infirmary and looked over to him.

"What is it?" He hadn't missed something has he?

"When I tried rolling up the sleeve of your hoodie to attach the IV she moved," he said. Law's eyes showed how surprised he was when he saw that what Blaze said was true. Nightmare's hand had made its way to the hem of the sleeve that Blaze tried to pull up and pulled it back down. Before either of the two could say something about this strange discovery Cain sauntered into the room.

"Captain we were able to stock up on food supplies but no water, the island didn't have a trace of fresh water on it," he informed Law. Cain's attention was immediately directed towards the sleeping girl on the infirmary bed. Since they had rushed to bring her there and everyone was out on the island no one knew of her current unconscious state. "What happened?" Cain questioned ignoring the fact that she had the captain's hoodie on.

"She won't wake up but she isn't even in a coma," Blaze spoke first.

"Do you have any possible input on this?" Law then asked. Everyone on this submarine had at least a little bit of medical knowledge, mostly because of the influence of them being on a ship with a top-class doctor. Plus there was also the fact about certain medical knowledge from other islands. For example a disease from one island may not be known on another.

Cain walked forward and seemed to closely examine her. It looked as if he was scrutinizing her carefully, searching for any possible clue leading to what was wrong with her. Then he simply shrugged "sorry but my expertise is cooking, not doctoring."

"Then why the hell did you examine her in the first place?" Blaze said, his patience wearing thin.

"Peer pressure," he replied "you guys are the experts not me." An idea suddenly popped into his head and a sly smile came across his face.

"What is it?" Law questioned noticing the obvious difference in the man's facial expression.

"Well think about it for a moment," Cain started. "A beautiful girl has fallen asleep and we can't find a way to wake her sweet little soul," Cain paused to see if anyone had caught on to his ridiculous idea yet. Blaze started worrying the moment Cain's smile came to his face but then worried even more when he said Nightmare's soul was… sweet. They all drew blanks so Cain continued. "Since she's obviously a _sleeping beauty_ the only way to wake her is a true love kiss."

Cain was obviously having way too much fun with this. His usual teasing tone encased his words as he eyed the captain. Blaze caught on pretty quickly with the idea and a smirk came across his face as well. Blaze patted Law's back to move him forward. "Good luck captain," he said trying his best to hold back his laughter along with Cain.

"Shut up or I'll have both of you dangling from the side of this submarine until the next island and you better pray that we don't submerge," the seriousness in Law's voice only heightened as he spoke. The two stopped their snickers and looked over to their captain knowing full well that he might actually do what he said.

"So why is she wearing you're hoodie in the first place?" Cain couldn't help but ask. Law looked at them in silence. The two of them stared in anticipation but unfortunately for them Law just sighed and left the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: I'M GOING TO KILL THIS SITE! Okay so I wrote this beautiful end note with whitty remarks and awesomeness and then when I pressed save it's all like "log in is required" when I was obviously already logged in just by editting this! Ugghhh anyways on with the actual end note!  
Okay so what's you guys think? I think that the song kind of matched the situation they were in plus I just wanted Law to be all like "whhhaaattttt?"  
I'm soooo loving how I wrote Cain's character. I seriously make myself laugh when I write with him in the story. So anyways the visit to the uncharted island was short-lived but I honestly think that if I kept them there for too long it'd just get boring. And I wonder why Nightmare won't wake up... oh wait I already know that :D Who knows maybe one of you guys know as well, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out.  
And... ahem... AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwww Law gave his hoodie to Nightmare because she was cold! Someone's being a tsundere! Lol I can imagine it in my head "I didn't give my hoodie to you because you were cold or anything, I was just getting sick of it, baka" XD  
REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW! Because you love me!  
I want a Law hoodie soooo bad! I'm just worried that if I order it online and the size is all messed up all hell shall break loose, plus the quality may not be that good either. So if any of you know a good site to get a Law hoodie please tell me!  
That's it for this chapter then.  
Till next time,**

**~Zella****-chan-sama-san-sempai-sensei-swan-chwan!**


	18. Chapter 18

**What up my Law lovers! So just as promised I bring to you chapter 18 on this wonderful Sunday day.  
****But first of all it is time for the review replies to all you gorgeous wonderful people.**

**DragonClanMaster: Hmmmm... maybe but I'm not spoiling anything ;)**

**MuffinMan9223: Why thank-you Muffinman. I had to put something hilarious in their and although Cain trying would've been funny as well I decided against it and Law isn't the type of person who would ever go on with a plan like that. And you just might be right about that captain part ;) And omg I think I might just do that. It'll just be so funny to hear her call him Tra-guy XD  
**

**Kaappimorso: AWWW MAAANNN THANKS :'D  
**

**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: Haha I just thought I should at least put something comical at the end and who better to pull it off than Cain? XD And I swear Law would be sooo kawaii if he was all tsundere. Haha that idea is pretty good but I don't think I'll use it, it's not how I roll *puts on shades* Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**KittyCatt1036: Thanks and you'll find out in this chapter ;)  
**

**Nagisaa: :O Quick guys get rid of her! She knooowwsssss. *Tells Law to take your heart but he ignores me* Although I'm totally against spoilers, you just might be right on that one. Tsundere Law would be amazing XD!  
**

**mks 12 98: Maybe~~ :)  
**

**MsWildLuck: Hmm, you could be right... or you could be wrong. Or you could just be totally right and I can't say anything about it.**

**Tatertwig45: Thanks! And I'm glad you liked Cain, I don't just want you guys to like Nightmare but all my OCs as well :D**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Haha and yes Law is so hopeless *shakes head in disappointment***

**ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: Aw thanks. And if you take my soul then I won't be able to get the next chapter out :O! I'll let you go after Law for hitting Nightmare though but just don't kill him, he's important to my story. I'm glad I made you laugh your ass off. Yay I made you feel happy :D And that might be the case but that's not how the problem will be solved O.O Thanks for reviewing! And I WANT MY COOKIES AND CREAM NOW! :D  
**

**Thank-you to all you beautiful people who put up with my awesomely crazy story! I LOVE YOU GUYS! If it wasn't for you people and your absolutely fabulous reviews I probably would've stopped BUT I DIDN'T! So thanks :D  
Now I doubt you guys want to go through all this emotional stuff so on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Waking Up to Arguments and Apologies**

A week went by slowly and still no sign of Nightmare waking up. The heart pirates had already came across another island while she out and now they were surrounded by the sea. They ended up putting Nightmare on the IV, even if her body subconsciously tried to roll the sleeve down. Law never took his hoodie back and just let her be, ignoring the abnormal behavior of when Blaze rolled the sleeve up.

Either way they were starting to worry. She definitely didn't have a coma so why? If it was just sleep then they should be able to wake her up. None of this made any sense to Law which just frustrated him further.

"Captain what is it?" one of Law's many crew members asked. He had gathered them all on deck to tell them something.

"Is this concerning Nightmare?" Blaze's voice rang.

Law gave a slight nod. "I have decided that if Nightmare doesn't wake up by the time we get to the next island we will drop her there and leave her behind." There wasn't even a hint of hesitance in his voice; although the thoughts inside of his mind would beg to differ. Shocked faces came across the crew, and some were more shocked than others.

"B-but Captain," Blaze started but was cut off.

"I've made my decision and what I say goes. We don't need a waste of space on my submarine." No one said anything after that. The look in his eyes and the tone of his voice showed it all. He wouldn't change his mind if it killed him, even if it mentally killed him on top of that.

"Where's Bepo?" Cain questioned when things calmed down a bit.

_It was still warm. That warm darkness that shrouded Nightmare's mind. Never once in her life had she felt so at peace. As she stayed in this mysterious realm of her mind she finally remembered what a sound sleep was like. But it still couldn't compare to this one. Although she has had a peaceful slumber before it hadn't had this warm embrace to it. This one was different. Nightmare just sat in the darkness. Not giving a care about the outside world at all._

"_Nightmare," she heard a voice. It was feint and so familiar. "Mizuki," there it was again, but calling a different name this time. That was her name_

"_A-Axel?" she couldn't believe it. Would her lovely sleep turn into a nightmare? Suddenly some of the darkness lifted and she could see him; her childhood friend who had died right in front of her._

"_Geez Nightmare, what the hell are you doing?" he sighed, sounding irritated with her. Nightmare cocked a brow and stared at him. At least he called her by her preferred name again._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If you hadn't noticed you've been staying here too long," he replied while gesturing to the black nothingness beyond them._

"_What of it?"_

"_Get out of here, there are people waiting," he told her._

"_Oh please, like I would care about whoever is crazy enough to wait for me. I'm more interested as to why you're here," she turned the subject over to him._

"_It took me a long time but I finally got here. The only time I can communicate with you is if your mind is blank."_

"_Aren't you supposed to be dead though?" she asked quite bluntly. It didn't really move her to see her dead friend in front of her. She was more bugged as to how he was actually here._

"_I'm a free spirit now. I've been able to pass on but I still come back every now and then to see you," he told her._

"_How flattering," pure sarcasm rolled off her tongue._

"_Just please wake up," he didn't want to waste any more time._

"_Why should I?" she questioned. "I'd much rather talk with you anyways." He walked forward and gave her an embrace. She felt nothing at all. That was to be expected though; it was only a lost soul. His touch felt cold actually and she retracted from him._

"_Now do you want to keep talking with me?" he asked._

"_As long as you don't touch me," was her simple solution._

"_Don't you see that this warmth that you feel is coming from something?"_

"_Like what?" A smirk crossed over Axel's face which only raised Nightmare's suspicions. Then he became serious._

"_Just please… leave this place," he seemed dejected now but it was for the best. Nightmare stared at his deep, green eyes for a moment longer and then sighed. _

"_I would if I could but even if I wanted to I wouldn't know how," she shrugged. Axel gave a slight smile._

"_Just close your eyes." Nightmare did as instructed. "And now open them."_

That peculiar warmth dwindled down but was still there. Nightmare's eyes were hit with immediate light causing her to shield her them with her arm for a moment. Everything she saw seemed blurry and she felt week. Axel was gone now. A sad smile came across her face but deep down inside she thanked his wandering soul. After her eyes were able to adjust to the intense light she noticed that she was in the submarine's infirmary. An IV was attached to her wrist and Law's hoodie encased her upper body. She grimaced when the sight of Axel's smirk came to mind.

"N-Nightmare?" she heard from the door. Her eyes slowly made their way in the direction of the voice and she saw the fuzzy white bear in an orange jumpsuit.

"Hey Bepo," Nightmare simply stated. The knowledge had already come to her that she was out for a week. "Go ahead and tell your precious captain that I'm up, wouldn't want to keep the man waiting any longer," she smirked. Bepo blink for a moment. He couldn't quite describe it but her voice seemed… lighter, as if something had been lifted off of her chest in that long slumber. The bear quickly nodded with an apology and then rushed out of the room.

Everyone was still out on the deck. When Cain mentioned the first-mate everyone looked around claiming to have not seen him. "I think he went to check on Nightmare," Penguin said. Right when the mechanic said that, the bear in question burst through the door. Everyone looked over in surprise.

"I-It's Nightmare, she's awake," Bepo informed the crew. Smiles came onto the crew's faces in relief that the girl had woken up. The ones who don't really know her were still relieved but not as much. Cain let out a snicker next to his captain.

"Getting rid of that girl isn't as easy as you think it is," he mentioned before walking inside.

"I've realized," Law mumbled under his breath and then made his way over to the infirmary.

"Good morning Miss Nightmare," Law said while walking into the infirmary with Blaze and Cain in tow. She was just sitting on the bed doing nothing and then looked up at him.

"Morning," she answered even though it was about three o'clock in the afternoon. "I assume you have something to ask me."

"What makes you think that?" Law questioned with that infamous sadistic smirk/grin of his. Blaze and Cain just looked between the two somewhat confused. Had they missed something? Law and Nightmare didn't seem mad with eachother at all like before they had gotten stranded. Maybe they really did make up after all.

"That unappealing look on your face when you're about to ask a question is unmistakable. You know, you should really work on your questioning face, Mister Doctor." …or not. The two could see their captain's face twitch in annoyance when she said that. They were barely able to contain their laughter when they saw how much it had annoyed him.

"You know what, Blaze and I have to go clean the deck, later," Cain said while dragging Blaze out of the room. He didn't want to stick around. Either they would make up or another catastrophe would happen and he'd just rather find out later. Blaze and Cain left the room leaving Nightmare and Law alone in the infirmary. Law rubbed his temples and tried to ignore the fact that she still addressed him as Mister Doctor.

"So would you by any chance know as to why you stayed asleep for an entire week?" Law decided to just skip into the questions before he got any more annoyed. Nightmare closed her eyes and squeezed the hem of the hoodie's sleeves in her hands. Then she began to smile. But this smile was different. It wasn't out of a sadistic manner, or a mischievous grin. It was nothing of the sort. A sincere, genuine smile graced her lips and Law couldn't help but to stare. Then a light laugh escaped her mouth.

"That was the most peaceful sleep I've had in years," she muttered. Her laugh was beautiful and mellifluous like chiming bells. Law didn't say anything and just stared at her as her laugh began to die down.

"That's why you wouldn't wake up? All because you didn't have a nightmare," Law finally asked. It sounded ludicrous; for someone to sleep so long just because they didn't have any nightmares.

"Basically, yes," she stated bluntly.

"And do you know why you didn't have any nightmares?" Law asked. She looked down at the hoodie and then back up at Law. Then she began to take it off.

"If you don't want it to happen again then I suggest you take this damn hoodie of yours," she mumbled while tossing it to him. He just raised a brow at her in utter confusion while catching it. He decided to let it go and not ask.

"One more thing," Law said. "When are you going to stop calling me Mister Doctor?" He couldn't help it. It just kept annoying him so much.

"I was going to stop but then I heard something. Right before you came by I heard some of the crew walk by saying something about how relieved they were because they thought that I'd have to be dropped off at the next island if I didn't wake up," Nightmare's eyes narrowed as she stared at Law.

"I don't need dead weight on my submarine," was his excuse and he stuck with it. With that statement alone Law was able to bring back the bitter, coldhearted Nightmare.

"This is why I really hate humans. When something becomes dead weight to they just throw it out no matter how much it means to them," Nightmare said. She was pretty much on par with the person she was when she first arrived now.

"I don't deny that fact but for you to say that would imply that you actually have meaning in my life," Law remarked. Nightmare got out of the bed, making Law notice that she had already taken out her IV by herself. She put a hand on her hip and glared at him.

"Oh really? Okay so I guess you just save any random person from falling overboard in the middle of a storm? And here I thought you were known for your cold-heartedness," she started and before Law could even find a word to counter she began again while taking a step forward. "Then there is the fact that you get so annoyed when I call you Mister Doctor. You can't deny that at all because I see the obvious irritation in your face. If my calling you Mister Law didn't bother you that much then why does me calling you Mister Doctor do? If anyone else were to call you that I guarantee that you won't give a flying fuck," her voice rose but it wasn't exactly yelling. She took another step forward. "Oh and let's not forget the oh so wonderful generosity of you giving me your hoodie when I was cold. The same exact hoodie that you fuckng beat me up for taking."

Nightmare took another step forward and was now standing right in front of Law. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Nightmare's glare didn't falter. She had stopped talking now, waiting for a response. Waiting for the response that never came. For probably the first time in his life, Law had absolutely nothing to say. Or more like he had no idea what to say. If he said something like 'that means nothing' then she'd probably blow up. Plus he knew that it didn't mean _nothing. _It definitely meant something. But what? Did this girl actually have meaning in his life? As he just looked at her, dumbfounded, she kept glaring in futile wait.

"Get back to me after thinking about that, Trafalgar," she snarled and then took the liberty of walking away first. Law kept standing there, even after she had left. His mind went over everything Nightmare had just laid out to him. Even if all those things she had just said were true did that mean that she actually means something to him? For heaven's sake he was okay with dropping her off at the next island just a few minutes ago... well he thinks he was okay with it. Law let out a sigh while rubbing his temples to ease the headache that started to form in his mind. And on top of all that his name has been downgraded yet again.

Nightmare calmly walked towards the galley. She was stared at by everyone she passed. Some tried to say how they were relieved that the girl had woken up but she just ignored them. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Cain cleaning some plates. A small smirk grazed her face as she walked up to the counter. "That doesn't look like the deck your cleaning," she muttered gaining his attention.

"Did I say deck? I meant plates," Cain said while setting down the last plate in the cabinet. "I'm guessing you came for food since you'd never want to see me," he then stated while placing his palms on the kitchen counter.

"You're not wrong," Nightmare said.

"Then I better get cooking," Cain responded and then put the stove on. He took out a pan and some ingredients and got to it. Nightmare just watched as he put different things in the pan. The end result was a perfect looking omelet. Cain slid the plate across the counter to Nightmare and she took a fork and knife out of a drawer. Cain watched her eat while he cleaned the pan he had just used. "Is it good?"

Nightmare only nodded as she ate. Cain didn't blame her for being so hungry. She had been asleep for an entire week with only an IV giving her water and nutrients. He had initially thought that she wouldn't be able to eat solid foods when she first woke up but that obviously wasn't the case.

"So how'd your talk with the captain go?" Cain was truly interested to find out what had happened after they left. She didn't look mad so hopefully it ended well.

"I got pissed off at him," was her simple response.

"What'd he do this time?" Cain spoke the words 'this time' as if Law had messed up so many times that it was hard to count.

"I overheard two of the guys talking about dropping me off at the next island. Then he stated how I meant nothing so I went off on him. So now he's either very confused, very irritated, or both," she shrugged it off and began cleaning her plate. Cain sighed.

"Just give him time," Cain muttered.

"For what?" Nightmare was truly confused as to what Cain had meant by that.

"Oh nothing," he piped up. "Anyways you're pretty much free from all your deck cleaning duties for the next month, so you're free right now," he informed.

"I'll be reading then, later," she mumbled and then left the kitchen. Cain couldn't exactly explain it but she didn't seem as… Nightmare-like as before. Her voice didn't sound as hateful as it used to.

Nightmare walked through the halls of the submarine. She couldn't explain it but ever since she woke up she felt better. The assumption of finding her peace with Axel came to mind. But that could've been a dream all together. Either way it helped her out, and she felt better now. Even though she was currently angry with Law she decided that if he would say something relatively close to an apology she'd accept it. That would most likely take forever if it were to actually happen though.

She now sat in her room reading the book that she had gotten on Ezdial. Nightmare could read the book over a million times. Just as she was turning a page a knock was heard at her door. The knock brought her out of the pictures in her mind created by the book. When she looked up to the door she noticed that it had been well over an hour since she woke up. "Come in," Nightmare muttered. To her surprise it was Law who walked in. "Why hello, Trafalgar." She almost laughed when she saw his face practically distort at the name. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually I came to talk to you," he stated while closing the door behind him. Nightmare raised a brow and then smirked.

"And what might it be that you want to speak to me about?" she questioned. Law was silent for a moment. "Any day now," she insisted.

"I wanted to… apologize," finally he had said it. Law thought he was done but Nightmare wouldn't let that be the case.

"For…?"

"Saying that we'd dump you off at the next island," Law said obviously irritated with having to admit it. This was probably the most shameful thing he'd ever have to do.

"And…?"

"Saying that you meant nothing," he sighed out. There wasn't anything more, right? Because he wouldn't be able to handle it. Nightmare slowly closed the book in her hands and set it on her bedside table. Then she smiled. The smile then left and she changed to her normal expression.

"I accept your apology, Mister Law," she got up from sitting on her bed and stepped up in front of him. "Allow me to introduce myself," she held up her hand in front of Law "the name's Mizuki… Fronzyq X. Mizuki." Law's eyes widened a little. Was she really telling him her name? Maybe apologizing really was worth it every now and then. He finally took her hand and they shook hands as if meeting for the first time.

"That's quite the peculiar name," he commented. Nightmare shrugged.

"My mom always loved the moon so she gave me the name Mizuki (beautiful moon). The rest of my name is from my dad's side," she noted. "Do me a favor and keep calling me Miss Nightmare. I don't want the others to know my name yet," she then told him. Law nodded.

"Do me a favor and call me captain," he reasoned. Nightmare shook her head.

"You're almost there but not just yet," she said. "I'm still waiting for something to happen," Law raised a brow. Was she expecting him to do something? "Oh by the way, I have a request."

* * *

**A/N: Yo! So how was that? Good? Bad? Unicorny? or Fabulously Perfect? Law finally apologized! So Nightmare has a request huh? I wonder what it is O.o And yay Nightmare finally gave her name to Law! How nice of her.  
Guess what!? We're going onto Sabaody in the next chapter! Hurray for actually going into the One Piece plotline!  
Well there isn't really anything else I have to say to you guys, no tsundere Law this time in the A/N, sooooo  
REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!  
Till next time,**

**~Zella********-chan-sama-san-sempai-sensei-swan-chwan!**


	19. Chapter 19

**What's up peoples! So I bring to you today on this lovely day the nineteenth chapter of Everyone's Favorite Nightmare!  
****Our heroes... or villains... or whatever they're considered will finally be arriving at Sabaody so if you haven't finished the Sabaody Archipelago arc yet then I advise that you do because SPOILERS. Yes, those wonderful spoilers that people hate seeing.  
****Now for the review replies! .**

**MsWildLuck: Thanks! And yes maybe things are finally looking up for the better!... or are they... yeah I'm not telling you nothing about it but still... or are they?  
**

**MuffinMan9223: Great! I'm glad you loved it :D And you kind of are right to assume that but who knows~~~**

**Kaappimorso: Yes I probably did just kill everyone with that cliffhanger so I'm sorry :( I keep hanging you guys off of cliffs and it's terrible for you guys but it keeps you guys coming back so that's kind of an upside for me :) Thanks for the review! I'm glad it was good, unicorny, and fabulously perfect for you :D**

**ConstanceTrafalgarFarron: THANKS! I cannot thank you enough for that drawing of Nightmare :D YAYY COOKIES AND CREAM! *Takes icecream and eats it* No I can't let you steal le computer! I must let the other readers know what happens as well! :O**

**Guest (Akira-chan): Thanks! I'm not a huge fan of blushing nervous bubbles of tsundere either. I'm glad that you like how their relationship isn't moving all fast and stuff :D  
**

**KittyCatt1036: Yay someone thinks my story is epic! The request will be in this chapter so get to reading :D And she won't be called by her real name too much so you can keep calling her Nightmare if you want, I don't care. If you want to pronounce her name then it's like this: Mi is pronounces like Me, then zu is pronounced like Zoo, and ki is like a key. So it's MeZooKey. Mizuki :) I hope that helped**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Unicorny indeed :)**

**Girl-luvs-manga: You'll find out in this chapter :D**

**Chocolatluver4ever: Oooo I didn't know that, thanks for telling me. I really love Japanese but don't really know much of it. I found Mizuki on a website and the website said that it meant beautiful moon so I just went with it. But that's really interesting so thanks for sharing that with me :D  
**

**Epok-kun: :D :D :D :D :) :) :) :) :) *Uncontrollable smiles because of your uncontrollable smiles***

**Nami-Swann: You'll find out soon! And I know I'm terrible with the cliffhanger thing :( Thanks :D**

**DragonClanMaster: Thanks, I wasn't so sure on how to make him apologize at first but he doesn't seem like the type to say a full length apology so I made it quick :)**

**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: I bet when you read this story you're just like "Cliffhangers, cliffhangers everywhere" Because it's true and I did leave a cliffy! Hurray for fabulicious chapters!  
**

**nannas-onepiece-adventure: Well... unicorny is... an adjective that I made up. It describes unicorns I guess. It's not a real word or anything. I'm happy you liked the chapter!  
**

**Nagisaa: No, no tsundere Law. Yup he sure did apologize :D And okay you can stay~~~ :)  
**

**LazyDude: Whoa long review. Okay let's try to get this all down. First of all thanks for the looonngg review :D I'm happy that you liked the 'sugar sleep' as you say. Zoro is also one of my favorite characters :D And I hate when people try to wake me up as well :/ Yay you liked the song part! I didn't really want to make romantical stuff happen on the island because I'm just awesome. The Axel thing, for me, wasn't inspired from something else, I just thought it'd be neat to have him pop up but maybe you did see something like that somewhere before, I swear I didn't take the idea from somehwere else though. As for your question, when she put Law's hoodie on the first time she did note in her mind how warm it was, she felt the warmth but since she didn't fall asleep with it on the first time she didn't fall into slumber and all. And of course I know that song! If you don't know the Beetles' songs in my household you might as well leave. We sang the yellow submarine at the dinner table once it was fun :D I love one republic but I don't think I know that song so I'll check it out later :)**

**Finally finished! Okay so before I start I'd just like to say a thanks to ConstanceTrafalgarFarron for drawing a picture of Nightmare for me :D I'll put the link to the picture on my profile. My tumblr and deviantart links are also on my profile so check them out! Okay now onto the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Goal and Meeting Strawhat**

Law was slightly surprised that Nightmare had a request. It was unusual to get a request from a woman like her. Unfortunately she told him that the request would only be able to get done on the next island so he was left in wait. It isn't like Law was one to obsess over something but all throughout their journey to the next island he couldn't help but think what it might be. Finally the time has come and the island was in sight. Law already knew some things about this island without Nightmare's help.

It was known as the Sabaody Archipelago. It is very close to the Red Line and most people arrive there before going to the New World. The most unique part about it was probably that it wasn't even a proper island but rather a mass of huge mangrove trees sprouting from the ocean. Law was currently standing out on the deck as the others were lowering the anchor since they just emerged. Nightmare came up next to him and set her hands on the railing.

"Seems like we're second to last," she muttered with a smirk. Law raised a brow at this. What was she talking about?

"Miss Nightmare, what exactly do you mean by second to last?" he questioned.

"I'm surprised you haven't read it in the papers yet," she said and then turned to face the deck. "I'd like to say something if you let me."

"Go ahead," Law stated somewhat cautiously.

"Listen up!" Nightmare yelled to gain to attention of everyone out on deck. They all turned to face her before she continued. "I'll be stealing your captain for a while so you guys are on your own," she said it so quickly that no one could respond when she grabbed Law's wrist and dragged him onto the island. Law, being too shocked to respond, just let her drag him out past a couple of trees. She then made an abrupt stop and let go of his wrist and took a seat in the grass.

"Miss Mizuki would you care to explain why you… stole me," Law was at a loss for words so he had to go with Nightmare's word: steal. He could call her Mizuki now since they were away from the rest of the crew. For a moment she didn't answer and just held her head in her hands. Once again she got a major headache from taking in too much information by just stepping onto the island. It was a pretty big island too with a lot of people which didn't help.

"Stupid island," she muttered blaming the island rather than her ability itself. "Anyways I stole you because of that request I had earlier."

"Which would be?"

"I've decided to make a goal for myself," she declared.

"A… goal?" Was this really Nightmare he was talking to?

"Why not?" she shrugged with a bored expression on her face. "You have a goal to find the one piece so why can't I have one? Most people who set to sea have a goal," she explained. When she mentioned the one piece Law couldn't help but to think something. If Nightmare mentions it then something like that has to be true. "Don't even start with me. I mentioned it because it's your goal not because if it's real or not. I do know though, but I won't tell." It was as if she was reading his mind. Law decided to drop that thought and then looked down at Nightmare.

"So what is this goal of yours?" he finally asked.

"It's a tough one but only I am able to do it. But I'll need some money." Law felt his eye twitch. That was her request, money? Nightmare finally got up and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

"Don't order me around," Law muttered.

"We both know by now that I don't give a damn," she said as they began walking. Since Law didn't know the exact layout of the island he just followed Nightmare quite begrudgingly. When they finally reached an area with people they started looking at him. Of course they would, he thought, he has a bounty worth 200,000,000 beli after all.

"Here we are," Nightmare said while stopping in front of a book store.

"What's your goal? To read the most books in the world?" Law questioned. Nightmare just shook her head and walked inside. The chime of a bell went off when she opened the door. The store wasn't very big and had various wooden shelves with many books.

"Welcome," a man that looked to be in his mid50s said from behind the counters. It seemed that he noticed Law immediately but said nothing about it. "Are you looking for something in particular?" he asked as Nightmare began to examine the shop.

"Actually yes," Nightmare spoke up. "Do you have blank books in this shop?" she then questioned. Law raised a brow. So she wanted to write a book herself?

"Yup, right on this shelf here," he then gestured towards the shelf next to the check out. Nightmare walked over to the shelf and looked at it carefully. "The top shelf has books of a hundred pages and then each shelf below that goes up a hundred," he mentioned.

"Can I borrow a sheet of paper and a pen?" Nightmare then turned to the man. He nodded and happily obliged as Law just watched what she was doing. She set the paper down against the counter and began to scribble a bunch of stuff on it. When she finished with whatever she was doing she handed the pen back to the man and then looked at her work. "Sounds about right," she muttered to herself. Then she proceeded in handing the man the piece of paper. He read over it and then his eyes widened.

"A-Are you sure, Miss?" the man questioned in disbelief. Law became amused at this wondering what was on that sheet of paper.

"Do I look like I'm not?" Nightmare wore a blank, expressionless face which meant she wasn't joking. "What you read there is a hundred percent correct."

"But Miss, this might just wipe out all of my unwritten books," he said. At this Law became dismayed. If that was true then he'd have to pay for it all.

"Pretty much," Nightmare stated. "Fifty in total; fifteen with 100 pages each, ten with 200, five with 150 pages, ten with 300 pages, nine with 250 pages, and lastly, one with the most amount of pages you got," Nightmare said aloud. After that the man complied completely, being happy to sell so much at once. On the other hand Law was greatly angered by having to pay for it all. In the end Nightmare was able to get all the blank books she needed. The store owner also gave them bubbles to hold the books in.

"So would you care to explain why you made me buy all these books?" Law grumbled as they made their way back to the sub. Nightmare looked ahead of her but her gaze seemed more distant. It was as if she was staring at her goal rather than the people in front of her.

"I plan to record everything I know in these books. The people, the islands, the ships, the devil's fruits, the stories; I want to record it all. Some of the books will be short information pages of all the people I've ever came in contact with. Others will be of islands. In the biggest one I plan on writing down everything I know until I run out of space," she explained to him. Now it kind of made sense to him but it still sounded absurd. How long will it take her to do that? "I'm not sure how long it will take or if I will ever stop. Each day I learn something new so until I lose interest in doing this I'll probably just keep writing."

"Sounds like quite the challenge," Law said and she shrugged.

"It might just help my mind as well. Who knows? It could be good for me to just spill it all out on pages," she told him. Law was fine with that answer and they walked back to the submarine in silence from then on. When they finally arrived some of the crew was out on the deck.

"Books? Is that what you stole the captain for?" Cain asked when he saw them walk up on board.

"Unwritten books," Nightmare corrected.

"Unwritten books," Blaze repeated still confused. "For what exactly?"

"Writing," she answered bluntly.

"Well duh, he means what are you going to write?" Shachi jumped into the conversation.

"Everything," was her answer. "I'm going inside," and then, just as she said, Nightmare walked inside with the bubbles that held her books.

"What was that all about?" Blaze directed his question towards the captain.

"It appears that Miss Nightmare has a goal now," he told them. They all just look at the door in slight confusion but then let it go.

"Anyways captain, I went into town with Shachi and Penguin while you were out and it turns out that almost all the eleven supernovas are here," Blaze informed him. Something clicked in Law's mind at the mention of that. Nightmare said they were the second to last. That was probably what she meant but who is still left to come?

"Actually there's a rumor going around," Cain popped up. Everyone turned in his direction waiting for what he would say. "Apparently some people are actually saying there are eleven and a half supernovas. Since Nightmare's bounty is just a single beli away, some are treating her like the twelfth which is why they consider her a half supernova. I bet the marines can't take it any longer. If she causes a scene here I can almost guarantee that she'll end up getting a bounty like any other pirate, wanted dead or alive and all," he explained.

"Let her do what she will, as long as she doesn't do something stupid I don't care. Anyways, why don't we go have some fun," that unmistakable smirk appeared on his face. The others smiled at their captain's intentions and followed him out into the town. They had to make the Heart Pirate's arrival known.

Nightmare sat on the bed in her room. She had just finished stacking the books in organized piles and was now staring at a blank page with a quill in her hand. Right when the ink-tipped quill was about to hit the page she stopped. The knowledge of Law, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and some others being on the submarine disappeared and they were on the island now. A smirk crossed her face. She knew exactly what he was doing.

Then Nightmare began to write. The book that she had started on now was a bunch of brief explanations of the islands she knows about. She only allowed herself at least two pages per island since she knew that there'd be plenty more to come in the future. Things like the position on the grandline, season, island type (desert, forest, etc.), and other things are what she included within the brief summary.

While she was writing Nightmare stopped once again with a smirk plastered on her face. Everyone has arrived on the island now. As much as she still hated people this would prove to be rather interesting. After a few more minutes of writing, Law and the rest returned. They all had lunch before Law decided to want to leave again.

"Where to captain?" Bepo questioned.

"We're going to the human auction hall." That sadistic smile was glued onto his face. Upon hearing that Nightmare made a look of disgust.

"You're going to that place?" Nightmare said. That was yet another reason why she hated humans.

"Would you care to join us?" Law asked even though he knew she hated it so much. The refusal was evident on her face but then it changed. Something happened.

"Actually yes, I would." At that response everyone just stared at her blankly. Did she just agree to go somewhere where a bunch of people would be? This couldn't be good.

So in the end the ones to go to the auction hall were Law, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, and Nightmare. When they finally got there Nightmare sat down at the steps.

"You're not going in?" Shachi questioned. Nightmare shook her head while closing her eyes and leaning back on the steps.

"No, I'll just stay out here," she muttered. Law eyed her strangely. She must be planning something.

Deciding to drop the topic for now they entered the auction hall and took their seats. The Kid Pirates were already there and as a nice greeting Law gave Eustass Kid a middle finger.

Nightmare sat outside with closed eyes. Suddenly she heard people nearby and knew who they were. The Strawhat Pirates had finally arrived to the auction hall. Since they were in such a rush they didn't even notice her as they hurried inside to go save their mermaid friend. A few more minutes of waiting went on and finally he came. It was quite the showy arrival but whatever. Nightmare almost had to run out the way to make sure that the flying fish didn't hit her.

Next was the chaotic event that happened inside. Nightmare wanted to see it but didn't go in. The marines started coming towards the hall right when he punched that celestial dragon guy. In no time at all they had surrounded the place.

Law was being greatly annoyed with the Eustass Kid at the moment. Saying he was going to clear the way for them? Who the hell did he think he is? Law sure as hell wasn't going to let Kid show him up; especially after Strawhat punched that celestial dragon now. The three were currently arguing as they walked through the hall and outside. Because of all the arguing Law had completely forgotten about the woman he left unattended outside of the auction hall.

"Took you guys long enough," Nightmare grumbled while yanking her boomerang out the chest of a helpless marine. The three captains took a full stop. A third of the marines that were sent out there were currently lying on the ground in a bloody heap. "I've been waiting to meet you Strawhat but I must admit that your damn fish rider friend almost ran me over," she added on. Law raised a questionable brow. What did she mean she's been waiting to meet him?

"Who are you?" Luffy asked straight out.

"Miss Nightmare would this be the reason why you didn't come inside?" Law jumped into the conversation. It was quite surprising that the marines didn't do anything as the whole scene played out.

"Not quite," was her answer.

"So this is that Nightmare everyone's been going on about," Kid finally jumped into the conversation. Nightmare glanced over and him and then back to Luffy. Then she walked behind them and gave them all a little push down the steps.

"I'm done for the day. Killing small fry gets boring after a while so I'll just let you all handle it," Nightmare told them. Law glared back at her along with Kid; Luffy didn't really care though. The marines finally seemed to regain their sense of duty and began to attack the three captains. This just gave them the opportunity to show off their skills in front of each other. Law ended up tossing a severed head back to Nightmare.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" she questioned while staring at the head of the man who was very much alive.

"Whatever you wish," Law answered as he cut up some more people. She looked down at the head and then shrugged.

"If you say so," she muttered and then threw it at the back of Law's head. Kid and Luffy had just finished fighting off a bunch of marines with their big move (giant weapon hand for Kid and giant pistol for Luffy). They now watched to see what Law would do. Law continued morphing different marine body parts together and when he was done he turned around in anger.

"Miss Nightmare you know very well that you weren't supposed to do _that _with the head," he mumbled. She walked down the steps beside all of them.

"And I thought you had said I could do whatever with the thing," she told him. Law was seriously about to cut her into pieces if it wasn't for all the other pirates for coming out.

"Oh man, you're overdoing it captain," Shachi murmured as he and the other Heart Pirates walked down the steps. Kid then said his goodbye to Luffy and Luffy's response was as follows.

"But I'll be the one who finds the one piece," and he said it with a big smile too. Then something happened that hadn't happened in quite a while. Nightmare's laugh erupted from behind the three captains. It was her maniacal laughter. Everyone watched thinking just how mental this girl was. It finally died down.

"You're not bad Strawhat, way better than him," she said while pointing at Law. Now he was aggravated. Law's eyes glared daggers at her but they didn't faze her at all. After that things got started up again and the three pirate crews began to make their escape. Law was the only one who didn't initiate his escape immediately; he just casually walked over to the big guy who was going to be sold as a slave and asked him to join the crew. The slave, known as Jean Bart, agreed almost instantly when Law took off his slave collar and that's when the Heart Pirates made their escape.

They ran from the marines at top speed. As they were crossing a bridge Nightmare stopped just as Jean Bart had punched it. Once again she was falling and once again Law caught her hand before she fell into the water. "What the hell are you doing Miss Nightmare?" He questioned as he hoisted the girl up on the other side of the bridge. She shook her head.

"Sorry about that but I just got some intel," she said as they began to run again. "Apparently the admiral they sent was Kizaru."

"He's on the island now?" Law asked.

"Why else would I say that?" Nightmare grumbled.

"Captain look at that!" Shachi yelled while pointing to a cloud of smoke. Everyone stopped as stared at the smoke waiting for it to reveal what was going on.

"Eustass and…" Law muttered when he saw Kid. "That's!" Law yelled out when he saw the huge guy fighting Kid. "What's one of the Seven Warlords doing in a place like this?!" Law questioned. It was Bartholomew Kuma. At least that's who everyone thought it was. Nightmare knew the truth though. It was nothing more than a robot created by the government. It was a pacifista.

* * *

**A/N: I did it again didn't I? Was that cliffy? It probably was wasn't it... Well sorry but that's where the chapter ends for this week. So how was it? Nightmare finally has a goal for herself and we got to see Luffy! ... And Kid but I don't like Kid so I don't care. Guys I have a terrible confession to make... I am getting obsessed with Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)... and I'm getting into tumblr as well. So you guys can probably expect a Levi fanfic in like five months from me because he's like my husband right now. I have too many husbands too... Law, Zoro, and then a bunch of guys from other anime.  
Anyways... What do you guys think of Nightmare's goal? What do you think of the fated meeting with Luffy? Will I ever stop writing cliffhangers?... probably not.  
I hope the grammar was okay. FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and REVIEW!  
Till next time,**

**~Zella The Magnificent (It's going to change every week from now on)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that this came out a bit late but I just found out yesterday that I actually did have to do a math packet for school over the summer and ended up working on it all day. At least I got the chapter up today! Let's get on with the review replies and omg 20th chapter woop to the woop!**

**Connie-Ts: Haha sorry for the cliffhangers but it keeps you coming back ;) And I thought that there had to be at least one funny part in the chapter so throwing a head at Law seemed like the perfect choice. *Gasp* You actually did all that just for my story!? I feel so loved but getting into fights with your parents for it is not allowed! And I'm thanking you for it anyways! I don't mind if you upload the other picture either. THanks again! YAYY MORE ICECREAM! Haha not all of your questions are useless but come on let's be real now, Shachi would never get a girlfriend XD Thanks again for reviewing darlin'  
**

**MuffinMan9223: Trust me I do not plan to abandon this, I'm completely set on finishing it even if I don't have the ending planned out yet... And I doubt I'll post the new one any time soon but I still advise you to watch Shingeki No Kyojin, it's reaalllyy good!**

**MsWildLuck: Thanks :D And yup, she's got her work cut out for her.  
**

**Girl-luvs-manga: A vision? No not really. She just get's a bunch of information from her devil fruit abilities so I don't quite call them visions, as awesome as seeing the future would be it just isn't Nightmare's thang.  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Yes, stole the captain. And can I just say that some of your reviews just make me laugh so much even if they're just like two words XD**

**Nami-Swann: Thanks, she did a really good job :D  
**

**DragonClanMaster: Haha yup, that's what I was aiming for :D Glad I could make you laugh :)**

**hElLabErry: I'm happy to have hooked you onto my story :D I'll try my best with relaying there feelings when the time comes ;)  
**

**KittyCatt1036: Otay, whatever you're more comfortable with calling her, I don't mind :D Nightmare's going to stop calling him that very soon ;) And yup, it keeps them coming back :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**LazyDude: Thanks! It seemed like the only goal for her really :) Who knows who'll end up reading them haha. That's the only appropriate thing to do with a living decapitated head given to you by your captain! XD Ps: I didn't really understand your Ps so yeah Ps...**

**nannas-onepiece-adventure: I think you meant to put that review for this chapter because it ended up in my chapter one reviews. And yup! Throwing heads is the best way to have fun kids!**

**Okay that's it for all the review replies. Guys before I start can I just say something completely depressing? No? Okay I'll tell you anyways. SCHOOL IS STARTING FOR ME TOMORROW T.T I don't want to go there! So someone please come and kidnap me and take me to your place where I will live a peaceful life of a fanfiction writer in your basement :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Eye Contact**

As the Kid and Heart Pirates started to fight "Kuma" with ignorance Nightmare just stood there and watched. It was almost funny to her at how much they thought that it was actually one of the Seven Warlords. Then again the pacifista was a spitting image of Bartholomew Kuma.

"Miss Nightmare would you care to take part in this fight or just sit around staring at us all day?" Law spoke up as he teleported Jean Bart in front of the cyborg in place of the injured Bepo. Kid looked over to Nightmare from where he was standing. All this time Kid kept wondering why a guy like Law would actually invite a woman onto his crew. It's not that he thought Law was sexist or anything but he wouldn't invite someone on his crew if that person wasn't useful in some way.

"I'm contemplating my options," she gave a smug response.

"Well you better hurry it up," Law grumbled.

"Would you like to hear a secret then?" Nightmare said loud enough for everyone on the battlefield to hear it. That was right when Kid smashed his giant weapon arms. Before anyone could respond to what Nightmare said the pacifista pulled off one glove and directed a laser towards Kid. Nightmare was able predict this move while it was taking the glove off and ran up to the pacifista before it shot the laser, forcing its hand downwards. The blow was still massive causing everyone to get at least a few scratches. When the smoke cleared up Nightmare was on the floor on one knee near Bepo having barely escaped the blow herself.

Somehow the two captains were able to forget Nightmare's earlier statement and started bickering again. "You're in my way. Get lost already, Trafalgar!" Kid said as they both kept their eyes on "Kuma". "I'll take care of this guy."

"You're the one who's in my way, Eustass," was Law's response. The pacifista then shot another laser, with its mouth this time, which made both of the captains have to jump out of the way. Law was just about to try and cut it up in his room when it shot yet another laser. "Doesn't he have the brains for anything other than lasers? He's a freaking Warlord after all," Law grumbled.

"That's what I've been trying to get across to you Mister Law," Nightmare was now next to Law.

"What are you talking about?" he muttered getting impatient now. Before Nightmare could say anything the marines arrived to the scene. A couple more lasers were fired and so on.

"It's not him," she mumbled under her breath. Law turned to her with slight shock. Even though he had been suspicious from the beginning it was still strange to hear that it wasn't actually Kuma. Nightmare couldn't discuss it with him any further because they had to dodge a couple more lasers. Somehow they ended up back next to each other though. "It's an artificial human, or pretty much a robot," she told him.

"Does it have any weak points in particular?" Law didn't care what it was at the moment. He could worry about that later but for right now he didn't want to deal with this.

"It's a fucking robot, water will work well," Nightmare stated as if it was completely obvious. Once again the two were separated by another laser attack. Kid got the pacifista to pay attention to him so Nightmare slipped out passed the marines and over to the river.

By the time she got back she saw the pacifista headfirst into the ground. Kid was boasting how he had "defeated a Warlord" but Nightmare knew full well that it wasn't the case. The fake Kuma started to get back up, surprising Kid and his crew. Just as it was about to fire a laser right at Kid's face Nightmare walked up next to Kid and tossed a bucket of water at the pacifista, mainly aiming for a part of him that was already cut open. Then it just short-circuited and broke down.

"What the hell," Kid grumbled while looking at it. "And why'd you interfere?" he then turned Nightmare with a glare.

"Okay then, next time I'll let you be blown to smithereens," she shrugged while dropping the bucket to the ground.

"You overestimated your own ability, Eustass," Law stepped up beside them. "Did you really think this guy was a warlord?"

"You did too until I told you," Nightmare mumbled under her breath and Law shot her a glare. He just turned back to Kid with a sigh.

"Anyways we've got some more company. We'll talk afterwards," he said as the marines kept coming. Nightmare just watched as they began to fight a few of the marines. She wasn't going to waste her time with them when she knew that another one was coming.

"Hey, Trafalgar! What were you talking about earlier? What'd you mean he wasn't a warlord?" Kid asked as they were trying to get away from the marines. Before Law could say anything another pacifista popped up.

"Another one," Law grumbled angrily.

"That would be PX-9," Nightmare informed him. They dodged a laser and began to fight it once again.

"Won't water just work again?" Law questioned.

"You're going to have to cut it open somewhere for the water to at least get somewhere in its system. That's the only reason why it worked the first time," she replied.

"I don't know what the hell this thing is but that sounds easy enough," Kid said from beside them. He collected a bunch of weapons from the marines and formed his giant arms with them. Before Kid could smash the weapon arms down on the pacifista it moved out the way. Law formed his room and attempted to cut the thing but it shot yet another laser. It was finally Nightmare's turn and she threw her boomerang as hard as she could. It passed the pacifista and rounded back into the thing's back. The trick part was getting the boomerang back though.

She must've gotten it in an important part because the thing started going ballistic. Lasers were being shot everywhere. Nightmare tried her best with dodging all the lasers while also trying to get close to the thing in order to obtain her boomerang. When she got close enough she jumped up and pulled the boomerang out but was wacked straight down to the ground.

"Nightmare!" Penguin and Shachi yelled out. This was bad. The wind was knocked out of her when she fell onto her back and a laser was about to pierce right through her if she didn't move soon. As much as she tried to move her body wouldn't let her so she just stopped trying. The light at the pacifista's hand grew brighter and was just about to fire. A thin blue film suddenly encased her and she appeared on the floor next to Law.

"Ouch," she muttered. "Mister Law it appears that you have some work to do when we get back to the sub." In the state Nightmare was in right now she could barely sit up.

"It seems so," he murmured. After that Nightmare let the others take care of the pacifista. It took a while but they were finally able to take it down. Because it kept moving around and going berserk it was harder to get the thing hit by water in the right place. They also had to fend off the marines all the while. More marines kept coming so both crews finally decided to make a run for it. Bepo had to carefully pick up Nightmare as they ran away.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kid sounded very annoyed at the moment. They had all successfully escaped the marines and now were taking a break in a different grove. Bepo carefully set Nightmare down on the floor so she could lie down comfortably.

"You should've already noticed that wasn't Bartholomew Kuma, obviously since there were two of them," Nightmare spoke. She didn't care if Law was the one who wanted to talk. Since she knew more about the topic it was a justified decision.

"I'm only here to talk to your captain, so shut up," Kid grumbled. He was obviously ticked off right now because of having to fight against two of those things and the marines.

"Eustass I should warn you to listen to her. She knows more than I do at the moment," Law said as calmly as possible. Kid said nothing and just looked back over to Nightmare. Since all she could do was lay down at the moment she was staring at the sky.

"They're what are called a pacifista. Originating from Bartholomew Kuma they are cyborgs built by the government as weapons. It shouldn't take a genius to know that it was Vegapunk who came up with them. The funds to make just one of those things are the same amount of a marine battleship," Nightmare explained.

"How many are there?" Penguin spoke up.

"Well from what I gather there are about five or six currently on this island and over 30 already exist," she said.

"That many! And there are more on this island too?" Shachi started sounding worried. Nightmare nodded.

"Wait, how the hell do you know all this?" Kid jumped in. Nightmare didn't answer.

"She ate the know-know fruit and can gain knowledge from a simple touch," Law spoke when he realized she didn't want to answer herself. That's when Kid remembered back at the auction hall when she slightly pushed him and Straw Hat Luffy.

"Eustass Kid, captain of the Kid pirates from the South Blue. Twenty-one years old, date of birth is January 10th, height is 205cm, and current bounty is 315,000,000 beli. Mostly known for causing massive amounts of civilian casualties and is usually angry or sarcastic. Shall I go on?" Nightmare said that information as if it was the alphabet. It all rolled off her tongue so easily.

"That's pretty spot on…" Killer mumbled under his breath. He knew his captain would either become greatly interested in the girl or greatly agitated.

"Anyways back to the topic at hand. Even though those pacifista aren't Kuma, he is on the island." Everyone's eyes widened.

"You mean a Warlord really is here?" Jean Bart questioned and she nodded.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that though."

"Why not?" Law asked.

"Because he is currently dealing with the Straw Hats," Nightmare said. "Don't get too excited though because he's not out to kill them," she added.

"What do you mean?" Law was becoming very interested in this now.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find out soon enough," she said. Kid got up seeing that there wasn't much else for them to talk about.

"Nightmare was your name right?" Kid asked, his shadow now cast upon Nightmare's face. She only nodded at him while giving him an uninterested look. "I don't see why you're stuck with this guy. Why not come along with my crew? It'll be way more interesting and fun," he suddenly said. Every one of the Heart Pirates looked at him in shock. Did he seriously just ask Nightmare to join his crew in front of them? That's just ridiculous.

"Eustass I suggest that you watch what you say in front of me," Law clutched his nodachi and glared angrily at Kid.

"From what I could see earlier you two aren't exactly on the same page," Kid ignored Law and kept talking to Nightmare. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"People these days are getting dumber by the day aren't they?" She then reopened her eyes and looked up at Kid. "Sure I threw a head at his back and talk back to him but that doesn't mean we completely hate eachother," she told him. Law's grip on his nodachi loosened when he realized that she was flat-out refusing the man. "Plus you guys don't have an animal on your crew." Everyone stared dumbfounded at the last one. Kid was angered at her response and decided it was time for the Kid Pirates to leave.

Once everything was done the Heart Pirates went back to the sub. As Jean Bart was introduced to the rest of the crew Law had Bepo bring Nightmare into the infirmary so he could treat her back. The two were left alone in the room now and Nightmare was forced remove her shirt, leaving her in her bra once again, so Law could check her injury. She had her lay on her stomach.

"Ow," she muttered. "Are you sure you're a certified doctor?" Nightmare questioned.

"I know what I'm doing," he murmured his response. There were several bruises on her back and it seems that she had sprained her back. "Well then Miss Fronzyq it appears that you've sprained your back, and pretty badly I might add," Law said while searching through some cabinets for pain killing medicine.

"You could say Miss Mizuki if you want," she told him. "Ouch," she grumbled again as Law was putting some cream on her back. After the cream he sat her up, wrapped her torso in bandages, and let her put her shirt back on.

"Fine then, Miss Mizuki. Take this painkiller, you'll have to stay rested in here for at least the next two days before you can move around again," he informed her. He gave her the painkilling pill and then tipped a glass of water to her lips so she could swallow it down.

"I finally find something for myself to do and then I have to go and get hurt," she muttered angrily and then lied down on her stomach so her back wouldn't hurt more.

"You'll last two days," Law responded while washing his hands. "You were quick to refuse Eustass' invitation," he mentioned in a change of subject. Nightmare smirked.

"Would you have rather had me leave then?" she questioned.

"Not quite," Law said and then sat back down on his wheelie chair.

"Thank-you for saving me back there," Nightmare muttered.

"No thanks needed," he said and Nightmare had to strain her neck to look over to him. He had that smirk on his face. "Isn't it a captain's job to protect their crew members?" Nightmare rested her head back on her arms and smirked.

"I guess so, Captain," she said and then yawned. Law's eyes widened at that. He was expecting some sort of response but not that. Finally, she finally called him his respectful title as captain. It felt surprisingly good and refreshing for Nightmare to finally call him that. On the other hand, Nightmare was just thinking how much she might've boosted his already huge ego with a sigh. "That's going to take some getting used to so don't get all mad if I start calling you Mister Law by accident," she added.

"I think it's me who has to get used to it," Law muttered.

"Oh please you're probably all giddy like a little school-girl on the inside right now," Nightmare scoffed and Law glared at her. Nightmare then let out a long sigh and another yawn. She really didn't want to fall asleep at the moment so she just kept herself awake. "Do you remember when I woke up a few days ago after my week of sleep?" she questioned out of the blue. Law raised a brow wondering where she was going with this.

"Yes," he simply answered wanting her to go on.

"Now do you remember how you had asked me why I didn't have any nightmares and all I did was toss your hoodie at you?" she queried. Law had no idea where she was going with this and just nodded after recalling the moment.

"Yeah," he said remembering that she wasn't even facing him to see him nod. Now that she mentioned that moment his mind began to question it again. Why is that what she did when he asked her the question?

"It was so warm," her voice was almost inaudible that Law could barely hear it.

"What?"

"Your hoodie," she spoke a little louder now. "It was so warm and comfortable." Law just stared at her questioningly. That was it? Was that all she wanted to say? That his hoodie was… warm?

"Miss Mizuki, where on earth are you going with this?" He just had to ask. None of this was making sense.

"Not even I know the answer to that question," she chuckled. For a moment Law thought she'd break out into mad laughter but it just stopped at the chuckle. "It's just that…" she paused trying to find the right words. "No matter what I have to sleep in, whether it's a jacket or a blanket or something similar, I've never felt that type of warmth before. It comforted me, enough to bring me into a dreamless sleep," her voice had dwindled down into a small mutter by now but Law heard every word of it. He was utterly surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth of all people. She turned her head on her arms so she could look at him.

Neither of them spoke and just stared into each other's eyes. This silence wasn't awkward or tense it was just… unknown. Both of them probably had things to say but they said nothing. All they did was stare into each other's eyes. That same warmth that Nightmare felt from the hoodie resonated within her. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Blaze, Shachi, and Penguin.

"Uh… are we interrupting something?" Blaze muttered when he saw them just staring at each other. Finally they pulled their eyes away from each other and that warmth immediately left Nightmare's body.

"Not at all," Law answered calmly. The three just stared at the two for a moment before doing anything again.

"So how are you Nightmare? You fell pretty hard back there," Shachi said.

"Well apparently I'm out of commission for the next two days," she droned.

"I'll keep you company," Penguin said with a smile.

"I'd rather drown," she muttered. After that Penguin and Shachi left along with their captain, leaving Nightmare alone with Blaze in the infirmary just like day one. Nightmare paid him no attention though as she only kept one thought in mind. As Law was walking back to his room he was thinking the same exact thing.

_What was that?_

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Nightmare finally called him captain! And omg eye contact O.O I bet you guys think that things are going well... you'll hate me for next week's chapter... But whatever. So the ending wasn't very cliffhangerish but I'm still content with it :D Poor Nightmare is injured again :( It's as if I just keep making her become injured or something... But then again I saw this Law picture online that goes "An apple a day keeps the doctor away but if the doctor is cute then ditch the fruit" So yup it works.  
Sorry again for having it come out so late, I started editting at 6 but then I had dinner and took a shower so yeah...  
Anyways please FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! SERIOUSLY GUYS IT GIVES ME SUPPORT AND WISDOM!  
Till next time,**

**~Zella Of The Great Land Of Anime! (See I told you I'd change it every week)**


	21. Chapter 21

**What's up guys! So let me just get this out before it's too late.  
Get ready to hate me. I am prepared for the hate mail at the end of this chapter. Okay now that I got that off my chest let's quickly get on with the review replies so you guys can read this chapter.**

**sereneskydragonslayer: She sure did! And here's that update for you!  
**

**hElLabErry: I wonder what they were thinking about too... maybe ponies? Haha I thought it was necessary to put some sort of Law Nightmare moment in the story since nothing relatively close to romance has been happening.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: :D OMG I love it whenever Kakashi does that! He has like the best smile even though you can't even see his mouth :)**

**MsWildLuck: I'm not sure *winkity wink wink***

**mks 12 98: Yup they had a nice little moment, and of course Shachi and Penguin ruined it, isn't that what they're supposed to be there for? O.o  
**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Ooooooooooooo~~~ ;) ;) ;)  
**

**Dragon of Yin and Yang: Thanks a bunch! I hope you like this chapter...  
**

**Kaappimorso: Dat eye contact indeed. And thank chu~~~ :3**

**Connie-Ts: XD I laughed when I read "Holy Otaku God" Like yes, that is the one phrase that matters the most in life XD But even though we're getting near ch. 22 you're probably gonna hate me for this chapter... And okay, if fighting your parents is fun for you then so be it.  
**

**nannas-onepiece-adventure: :3 Touching moments!**

**DragonClanMaster: Thanks and haha yep, the more Nightmare gets hurt the more she has to get treated which means the more she gets to be with Law :D**

**Nagisaa: Thanks! And interruption is key!... I think... Probably not but yeah interruption and stuff... Eye contact ftw!**

**muffinman9223: Thank-you! I thought it would be necessary to add a little to the Sabaody arc in order to move the story along.**

**Vegetable of Darkness: Why thank you kind person, cheesiness sometimes works depending on how you use it. Apparently my cheesiness works...  
**

**Shikyo-Jinsei: Thank-you! And yup Eustass-ya deserved that one.  
**

**Okay now that's it for the review replies. Now let us get onto the chapter, which you guys will eternally hate me for...**

* * *

**Chapter 21: It's About That Time, Huh?**

It was the next day now and Nightmare was still stuck in the infirmary. Blaze was there to keep her company, which she didn't really want. Law and the others had gone back out to the island after all the commotion died down. Apparently they would be staying there for about a week or so.

After Nightmare got some rest she was able to sit up properly and told Blaze to get one of the books she was writing and her quill. Throughout the whole day Nightmare wrote countless pages. Blaze tried to ask what she was writing about but she never answered.

It was just about dinner time now and some people were still out. Nightmare had stopped writing to take a break while dinner came. The only good part that came out of being injured is that she wouldn't have to go and get her own dinner.

"Thank-you," Nightmare muttered as Blaze gave her a plate of food.

"No problem," he said and then sat down in his chair. Other than the sound of Nightmare's fork and knife hitting the plate it was completely silent. Until Blaze started talking that is. "You seem… different," he just came out with it.

"What do you mean?" Nightmare muttered.

"Well I mean… ever since you woke up from that week of sleep you haven't been as harsh I guess," he was completely cautious with what he was saying. Nightmare was silent for a while and just ate. Right when Blaze was about to give up on waiting, she answered.

"If you hadn't heard yet then that was the first dreamless sleep I've had in years. It was so peaceful that I wanted to sleep forever. I think it released a lot of stress from my system and I also made peace with my dead friend," she explained straight out. Blaze was shocked for a moment, to think that she would just come out with it all in one.

"That's probably the longest response you've ever given me," Blaze said with a chuckle.

"Just wait until the stress piles up again," she mumbled while pushing a piece of broccoli around her plate with her fork.

"Why do you say that?"

"It doesn't stop you know. Information keeps coming and just piles up. Nothing I do helps it and with the nightmares it just gets worse. The only thing that's been keeping me sane on this submarine is human interaction and I hate that too," she told him. Silence once again took over and Blaze just stared at her as she ate.

"Are you scared?" Blaze suddenly asked. Nightmare stopped completely and looked over to him. His voice didn't sound cautious at all, he wanted to know this.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you scared of being engulfed by nightmares all over again? Or maybe of going completely insane," Blaze went into more detail about his question. He's never been so curious about something involving Nightmare like now. He had to know.

"Do you know why I call myself Nightmare rather than giving out my name?" She wasn't looking at him as she spoke. Her eyes were planted on her plate as her fork played around with the food. Blaze shook his head. "My life is a nightmare itself. If anyone were to ever switch places with me they'd pass out within a second from all the pressure in their head. It's a job for me to just be awake like this but I've learned to live with it. So I decided a while back when my village really started to hate me that I'd be exactly what they wanted me to be; a nightmare. I wiped my slate clean and just embraced the wickedness that came along with the know-know fruit."

"But what does this have to do with my question?" Blaze interrupted. Her fork stopped fiddling with the leftover food on her plate and she set it down.

"Truth be told, I don't know what I'm afraid of in this world and what I'm not afraid of anymore. Death is something I've learned to get along with so that's the only thing I'm certain of not being afraid of. Other than that it's like a giant puzzle. Just like every human I have something I'm afraid of but humans sometimes don't pay attention to their fears," she explained now looking back over to Blaze.

"What do you mean by that?"

"To make it simple let's say this: people are afraid of death." Blaze nodded to say he was following along. "Now think of it like this. People die from lightning all over yet there are tons of people who walk out in the rain not thinking a thought about it. Why do you think that is?" Nightmare stopped and waited to see what Blaze would say to that.

"Because people don't think that they'll die in that moment by just walking in the rain," was all he could come up with. Nightmare didn't expect anything more though.

"Now think about that question you just gave me and give _me _the answer," she told him. Blaze was stuck in thought for a moment. Why did she have to speak in riddles like this? It was so damn confusing. How did that explanation even give him the answer anyways?

It stayed quiet for a full five minutes while Blaze thought. Then he finally came up with something. "So you're saying that… you actually are afraid it might happen but you don't think it will even if it can?" He was questionable on his response, but it was the right one. Nightmare only nodded and said nothing.

Once it was obvious that she wouldn't eat anymore Blaze got up and took her plate. "You know… you've opened up a bit more ever since that dreamless sleep of yours," he said with a small laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess you could say that you all deserve it," she said with a shrug. Blaze let out another chuckle and then left to bring the plate back to the kitchen.

After Blaze came back he just cleaned medical tools as Nightmare began to write again. Once all the tools were clean he decided to go to bed leaving Nightmare alone in the infirmary. She didn't want to sleep. Ever since she woke up from that dreamless sleep she hadn't wanted to sleep. Though she did end up having to soon enough she still yearned for another sleep of no nightmares. It also sucked that her back was in pain every time she moved. In the end she fell asleep and had another terrible dream.

"Finally awake, Miss Mizuki," Nightmare heard just as she woke up. Her eyes slowly opened to see Law sitting in his chair reading a book on medicine. She tried to sit up but groaned from the pain of her back. "I suggest you not move so quickly."

"I forgot," she muttered and then tried sitting up again. This time she was successful at sitting up. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Shouldn't I have the right to be in my infirmary?" Law questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah but usually you're always in your own room," she reasoned.

"That's true but as long as they still think you're asleep I won't be bothered in my reading here," he told her.

"So basically you're trying to avoid everyone," Nightmare summed up what he had just said. He just nodded and turned the page of his book. "I thought you'd be smarter than this, Captain," Nightmare said with a smirk. Law still wasn't used to hearing that from her and she still wasn't used to saying it but she was planning on keeping it. He peered up at her.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well you're a doctor for starters so this would most likely be the second or third place they'd check regardless of me being in here," she mentioned.

"So where do you suggest that I go?"

Nightmare shrugged. "A supply closet, the laundry room, or even my room; they'd never suspect you to be there," she told him.

"And here I thought that you'd hate it if I were to be in your room," he mumbled under his breath.

"I was just saying; it's not like I was inviting you to go to my room." After that they were trapped in quietness. It wasn't bad silence or anything; they just had nothing left to talk about. Then Nightmare started to think about something. Law should be smart enough to know that they'd easily find him here shouldn't he? He's been with them longer than her so he should know. Sure he stays in his room most of the time but he's sometimes in here. Was he just making an excuse to be in the infirmary? Why would he want to do that?

After a while Law snapped his book closed and got up. "I'll be going back out on the island then. You should be okay to walk around by now but try to get as much rest as possible," he told Nightmare. She simply nodded and Law left the room. Nightmare just sat there with a blank expression on her face for a moment staring at the wall. She slowly closed her eyes and then sighed.

"I guess it's about time then huh," she mumbled to herself and then got out of the bed. Law was right in saying that she still needed some rest but she ignored the dull pain in her back and made her way to her room. Moving at a slower pace than usual, because of her back, Nightmare shut her room door and walked over to the dresser. She opened each drawer, took out all of their contents and stuffed in them into her duffel bag.

While that was all going on in the submarine Shachi and Penguin were walking around Sabaody. Since their first day on the island was very eventful they weren't able to see much of it. The captain had told them to lay low for a couple of days before going back around the island because of all the marines. Now that it was a couple days later they were free to walk around. After walking around some of the groves they decided to just sit down for some water.

"You two," a voice made the two look up. It was a man in his 40s or so. He had shaggy brown hair and a beard of the same color.

"Us?" Penguin questioned as he pointed his thumb to himself. The man nodded.

"I have something to tell the two of you," he said. They stared at the man questioningly. Shachi and Penguin were a hundred percent certain that they have never seen the man before.

"Are you sure you got the right guys? We've never met you before," Shachi told him.

"I'm sure," the man sounded certain. "I saw you two running with the woman known as Nightmare a couple days ago." That's when the two gulped. If it involved Nightmare it surely wouldn't be good.

"Y-Yeah," Penguin said nervously. The man pulled up a chair at the table they were sitting at.

"What do you need to tell us about Nightmare?" Shachi questioned.

"You see boys, I'm very familiar with that woman," he started.

"How?" they asked in unison.

"I was the marine in charge of capturing her and monitoring her for five years," he stated.

"Eh! You're a marine?" Penguin said almost readying himself for battle.

"Don't worry I'm not here to fight you guys. I retired soon after Nightmare's escape," he reassured the two. After they calmed down a bit things got serious.

"Okay, if that's the case then what do you want to tell us?" Shachi spat. He was getting quite annoyed that this guy was just coming up to them saying he had something to tell him.

"I'm just giving you guys a warning," the man's tone was dead serious now. "I don't know what sides of Nightmare you guys have seen so far but let me just say that you shouldn't trust her. It's a matter of time before she leaves you all as if you were nothing less than a grain of sand."

"Is that so?" another voice popped into the conversation. Shachi and Penguin looked up to see their captain. It was obvious by the annoyed look on Law's face that he had just heard the former marine's statement.

"C-captain," the two chimed surprised to see him.

"It seems you two have made a new friend," Law said while staring at the former marine. Law now also pulled up a chair to the table.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Trafalgar. If you haven't heard then I was the marine who monitored Nightmare for the past five years. My name is Jon Bridges," the man introduced himself.

"Well then Mister Bridges, would you care to tell me what you were just telling my two crew members," Law said while gesturing to Shachi and Penguin.

"I can already see that you don't like what I'm saying but it's the truth. That girl is a heartless, cold-blooded, witch. She'll leave you all soon enough. No matter what she's done with you guys, whether it's fighting by your side or helping to get information, she'll leave you soon enough," he explained.

"And what makes you so sure?" Law countered. "The Nightmare that you watched over in that marine facility is different from the Nightmare that lives on my submarine."

"Trafalgar I'm afraid that you don't completely know the reason as to why we held Nightmare captive for so long. She may have told you because her mother wanted us to help with her mental issues or just because she was insane. As much as those reasons are true there was another reason." Law raised a brow. He didn't think that there was another reason. "Along with her mental issues and mental capability there is something frightening about that girl. Sure, fighting power is something key but even more than that is knowledge. It was enough for her to gain knowledge from that one island alone but from multiple islands it will be too much. All of the knowledge she gains with that ability is never erased from her mind. Her brain is like a giant library with new books being added almost every second. The most frightening thing in this world is knowledge whether you know it or not. She probably knows things that no other living human knows. That's the reason why we held her captive. We wanted to keep her mind as ignorant as possible but within those five years her ability had expanded to gain knowledge from even the ocean. When we realized that, we knew that there was no way we could just let her roam free. If her information were to fall into the wrong hands this world could fall into chaos." The man finally finished. Now that he thought about it, it made a lot of sense to Law. Of course the marines would be afraid of something like that going against them.

"But what does this have to do with Nightmare leaving us?" Law questioned. It didn't make much sense as to why the man would tell them that though.

"The more knowledge that girl gains the more insane she becomes; I'm surprised she hasn't killed any of you yet. If she doesn't wish to kill you then fine but let me tell you once more. I've studied that woman for five whole years and I was able to see in the first month that she will never latch on to a group of people forever. Especially not after the only human she ever liked died," he told them. The image of Nightmare's dream flashed in Law's mind when the boy was killed in front of her.

"Well Mister Bridges, I can assure you that there is no way that Nightmare will just leave us," Law was confident in what he was saying. They had just smoothed things out between each other. She calls him captain now and he knows her name.

In the meanwhile Blaze was still on the submarine. He hasn't spoken to the captain once today since he woke up not too long ago. When Blaze asked some of the others they said that he went out to the island. Blaze just nodded and went on to the infirmary. He knew that Nightmare would be able to walk around today but he wouldn't have thought that she'd already be out of the infirmary. Ever since he woke up Blaze had a bad feeling that something would happen today but he didn't think that _this _of all things would happen.

After seeing that Nightmare was definitely not in the infirmary he decided to check her room. He knocked once and nothing came. He knocked again and still nothing. After the third knock he decided that it was safe enough to walk in without permission. She wasn't there. That wasn't what shocked him though. The thing that shocked was that everything Nightmare had owned was gone. The pair of black gloves and boomerang, which were usually placed on her bedside table, were gone and the stacks of books she had just bought a few days ago were gone as well. He really started to worry when he saw that the big black duffel bag usually sitting empty in the corner was gone.

"Nightmare quit fooling around," Blaze muttered just hoping it wasn't true. Just as he expected there was no reply. He quickly rushed to the dresser and checked only to see that every drawer was empty. Out of frustration Blaze slammed the drawers closed and took one last look around the room. Something he hadn't seen before caught his eye. On top of the neatly made bed was a booklet of 30 or so pages that were strung together. Blaze wasted no time in rushing over to it and flipping to the first page. It was just as he thought.

Blaze didn't have any time to read any of it now so he just snapped the booklet shut, gripped it in his hand, and then took off. He wasn't sure of who he passed in the hallways or who called out to him asking what the rush was. All he knew was that he had to find the captain, and fast. Blaze simply jumped over the railing of the sub and onto the ground of Sabaody before taking off once more. He just hoped that he could find either Nightmare or the captain before it was too late.

Law was just about done with talking to Jon Bridges. Everything that man was saying was making him more and more pissed off. The only useful thing that he said was the other reason as to why Nightmare was being held captive. Right when Law was about to get up and leave he heard the voice of Blaze coming from the distance.

"Captain!" Blaze yelled and then finally made a stop when he got to Law.

"What is it?" Law asked immediately in a serious tone. Blaze may have had some urgent messages that he gave to Law before but Law has never seen his face look like that while giving news. Blaze's face has lost its color and there was a strange look in-between worry and some sort of odd desperation on his face. Whatever the news was, it couldn't be good. Law also took note of the booklet in Blaze's hand.

Blaze only needed a couple second to catch his breath because he knew that he didn't have the time for it. "It's Nightmare," Blaze said. By just hearing that phrase a slight sense of worry welled up deep within Law's stomach but also a sudden apprehension of something else. Law glanced over to the former marine and then back to Blaze. "All her stuff is gone! She's left the submarine!"

The thing that Law had apprehension about was true. Nightmare left.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, you guys can kill me now. I give you complete and full permission to do so. But hey, I'm shaking it up a bit. Right when you think they're there to stay they leave. But seriously don't worry because this matter will be resolved in like the fastest way possible. I'm not even lying.  
Anyways... I think that her whole conversation with Blaze was nice in the beginning and such.. Yeah and... well. NIGHTMARE'S GONE HOLY SHIT THIS IS NOT OKAY. THIS IS NOT OKAY! Yeah, that's probably what you guys are thinking. What's even worse is cliffhanger... Yup, I did it again.  
Well I'm going to go now before I get murdered by you guys.  
PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and REVIEW! Because you love me 3... But probably not anymore soooo /3 ;~;  
Till next week,**

**~Zella, Queen of the Cliffhangers**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! So finally chapter 22 is here and I bet you all want to know what in the hell is going on.  
****To be completely honest with you guys the entire situation ends rather quickly, but whatever. I still hope you guys enjoy.  
****Now for the review replies!**

**MsWildLuck: Yeah but don't worry it shall all be resolved soon!  
**

**Connie-Ts: Haha, she won't be gone for long so don't worry! Hah Holy Otaku God hehehe. And yeah she does need one of those. And okay whatever you say and rude slenderman! You can't slap innocent people! You just eat them, slendy! Yay I learned a new foreign word!**

**mks 12 98: Sorry but that's just how I is ;)**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Hmmm maybe, you'll find out in this chapter :D  
**

**Nami-Swann: Because she has problemos! Lol and here it is so read up :D  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: O.o**

**nannas-onepiece-adventure: Which means I am a formidable opponent ;)  
**

**reddevil47: Thank you for trusting my judgement :) and I'm a Ms. Author by the way ;)  
**

**muffinman9223: Well you know how it is with me and my cliffhangers, one chapter it's not too bad and then the next it's just a giant cliffy storm! And you're right on that last note ;)**

**Nagisaa: You'll find out in this chapter! I hope you like it!  
**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Oh gosh you're thinking deeply into it, he wasn't a distraction, he was just there...**

**hElLabErry: He sure does love dem ponies XD That would be terrible if he did that :O But at the same time it might be funny if he uses his devil fruit ability and Nightmare's just a talking head...  
**

**Shikyo-Jinsei: Thanks for not trying to kill me :D I really appreciate it! You'll find out what happens in this chappy :D  
**

**LazyDude: It does fit me doesn't it? Oh gawd if I involved the cp9 in this it would just be a shit storm bound to happen, no please don't try to dig that deep into it. Blaze isn't evil! He's all nice and doctory! Cain is the evil one! But I am still thinking that some sort of love triangle would be fun but I'm still having troubles deciding which one of my other OCs will fall in love with her... That must suck with college and all for you :/ And I know what ps stands for, I just didn't understand what you meant within your ps.  
**

**That's all of the review replies for that chapter! Okay so I don't have much to say anymore so read and enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Punishmenet**

Law was staring at Blaze with slightly widened eyes. If this was a joke he would kill Blaze but by the look on his face that didn't seem to be so. He heard a laugh from behind him. Law turned back to see the ex-marine chuckling. The man got up from his seat and started to walk past them.

"I told you so. I'm not telling you what to do or anything but I advise that you shouldn't go after that woman. Good luck though," Jon said with a wave and then walked away. Thinking over what that man had just said was unthinkable. Law would go after her no matter what.

"Here," Blaze said while handing Law the booklet. From the sound of his voice it seemed that Blaze had already caught his breath after finding Law. "I didn't completely read through it because I had no time but it seems to be a departure note. Law looked down at the booklet which was strung together by twine.

Law wasted no time in flipping to the first page. He didn't have enough time to read it all so he just skimmed through it. The words that stuck out to him were: **"Dear Heart Pirates", "Thank-you", "I'll be going now", and "Good-bye". **That was just the first two pages. The next two pages seemed to be directed towards just Law. It was also a good-bye and thank-you note but on top of that was not to ever tell a soul what her name was. After that was a _"going away present". _Law flipped through every page after the first four rather quickly. It was information of all 11 supernovas. It had basic information of each captain and their ability, the same with their crew. The last page was more of a joking mockery type of thing, which was a short information page/biography of Law.

**Name: Trafalgar Law  
Date of birth: Couldn't care less to include  
Height: Too damn high for me to care  
Likes: Dissecting things for some creepy-ass reason and giving orders like he's a ****fucking**** king or something  
Dislikes: ****Mother-fucking**** bread for some stupid reason. Seriously, who doesn't like bread? This ****fucker**** that's who.  
Summary: From experience I have learned that this bastard is an egotistical sadist who thinks he's too cool for his own good. He can be a total jackass too; you know beating up his own crew members and shit. The only thing he's good for is his bookshelf. I seriously can't think of anything else.**

That was the only thing Law read through entirely. Shachi and Penguin, who were reading it from behind him, started to laugh. Law glared back at the two and they shut up immediately.

"Look I don't care if it's funny or anything but we got to move fast if we want to find her. I already have some sort of a hunch as to where she went," Blaze said.

"So do I," Law mumbled. "Let's go," he ordered. The search began after those words. Even though both Law and Blaze had an idea of where Nightmare was going to go they didn't exactly know where it was. Shachi and Penguin still chuckled at the thought of Law's biography even though the situation was so serious.

"You got to admit it though, she pinned you to a tee captain," Shachi said when Law glared back at them.

"Whatever, just focus," he muttered. Usually he would tell them to shut up or something like that. A "whatever" wasn't Law's usual response. This was serious.

Finally in the distance they saw it. They saw the high black ponytail, the cut up strait-jacket, the striped high socks, the old black combat boots, and the black duffel bag. It was Nightmare. But the person in front of her was the problem. She was talking to Kid.

"Miss Nightmare what on earth do you think you're doing?" Law said when they came to a stop behind her.

"You missed out Trafalgar," Kid laughed while looking at Law. "She's done with you now." They were shocked to say the least but Law wouldn't go down without a fight. Neither would Blaze apparently.

"Nightmare," Blaze said. He stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned around and slapped it away. Everyone was completely surprised when she turned around. Her eyes showed it all. The girl who had woken up from that week of sleep, the girl who finally called Law captain, and the girl who gave her full name away was gone. Now all they saw was an escaped mental patient with no visible emotions at all. Her eyes were dead.

"Touch me again and I'll cut you," her impassive voice droned.

"Miss Nightmare I advise you not threaten Blaze," Law muttered under his breath.

"Shut up Law. Understand this and understand it well, my time with the Heart Pirates is over. I'm done with you guys," Nightmare told them. Before anyone could say anything else another guest popped up. Cain ran up from behind them.

"Cain what are you doing here?" Shachi asked. Kid seemed annoyed that yet another Heart pirate showed up.

"I saw Blaze run out in a rush and wondered what was going on," he explained. Cain could already tell what the situation was just by looking.

"I'm leaving," Kid grumbled not wanting to deal with the Heart Pirates again. "Nightmare you know where to go when you're done with these guys," he mumbled while walking away.

"Whatever," Nightmare responded coldly as Kid walked away. Cain looked at Nightmare and started laughing. Everyone looked at him and didn't say a word as he just laughed.

"You're kidding me right," Cain finally said after laughing. Nightmare didn't answer and just glared at him. "Actually I'm not surprised at all," Cain muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Blaze questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cain's voice deepened and for the first time he showed his true colors in front of Blaze, Penguin, and Shachi. They were honestly shocked but that wasn't the situation they were dealing with at the moment. "Little Miss Nightmare here is afraid."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nightmare said, her voice still monotonous and dull.

"Admit it," Cain started. "You're not leaving because you're _done with us_. You're leaving because you're afraid of yourself. You're afraid of getting overly attached to us. You're afraid of actually sharing some sort of emotion with us. You're just scared of having some sort of relationship with other people," Cain explained. With each sentence Nightmare became even more annoyed. She closed her eyes, composed herself, and then reopened her eyes.

"You better keep dreaming if you think that that's the reason I'm leaving you guys. Just face it already, you guys bore me and any longer I might be tempted to kill you all," Nightmare said, denying every word Cain just spoke.

Law looked at her. He _really _looked at her. At first he didn't know the reason but after hearing Cain speak he was positive that Cain was right. No matter what Nightmare says, nothing fits. She had just stated that she had a goal. She just started calling him captain. She had just given him her name. He might as well be damned if he leaves this island without her.

"Miss Nightmare quit lying," Law stated and everyone looked to him. The guys were just getting over Cain's dark side and they weren't prepared for much else. They'd never seen their captain so… upset and disappointed at the same time. They knew though; that he wasn't upset that she was leaving but that she was lying to him and to herself.

"I'm not-"

"I said to stop lying," Law cut her off before she could finish. "Lying isn't a nice color on you Miss Mi…" This time Nightmare cut him off by slapping her hand on his mouth.

"I told you not to ever tell a soul," she said in a low voice. The others looked at him wondering what he was going to say. Had he found out her name already before them?

"Yes but you said a lot of things," Law countered. "Now when will you give this up?"

"When you realize that I'm serious about leaving."

"That's going to be hard because you aren't serious," Law told her. "Wasn't it you who told me not to just throw you out when I'm done with you?"

"Weren't you the one who beat me, your crew member, to a pulp just for taking your hoodie?"

"True but I didn't throw you away now did I?" After he said that Nightmare was at a loss. Even Nightmare knew that Cain's earlier words were true the moment he said them. She just didn't want to get attached. That was just something she told herself not to do. Trusting people is stupid in her eyes. Nightmare brought her eyes away from Law and to the floor. She started to chuckle.

"This is so stupid," she muttered to herself. She laughed for a bit, just plain laughter though. "You guys are stupid too," she laughed. No one said anything as she kept on laughing. "What's wrong with you people? You do realize that you're asking a person on the verge of insanity to stay with you? What is with that anyways? Not only did you take in an insane person but you _took off _my straitjacket. On top of that you took me in as an informant for your crew." Throughout her whole speech she kept laughing. "If you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly what you call normal," she finally stopped laughing and gave a smirk with that statement. Law smirked as well. He had won.

"Neither are we," Law told her. Nightmare looked at him for a moment and then sighed.

"Well then, this episode is over. That was inherently fast. Take my stuff back to the sub, I got things to do," Nightmare said. Everyone just looked at her thinking Nightmare was back to normal after all that laughing. The next thing she did was toss her duffel bag in Law's direction. He just stepped aside and let it fall to the ground. "What the hell was that for?" Nightmare questioned.

"I don't take orders, especially not from you," he told her. The others who were there just sighed. The two were at it again.

"Fine then," Nightmare huffed. She turned to Penguin. "Penguin, be a doll and take my bag back to the submarine," she said and he nodded immediately. As everyone started to head back Law stayed behind to talk to Nightmare.

"What exactly is it that you have to do?" Law questioned just to make sure she wasn't tricking them or something.

"Aw, it's so nice when you actually worry about me," Nightmare droned sarcastically. Law said nothing and just waited for Nightmare to answer. "I'm just going to turn Kid down. He at least has the right to know. I'll be back at the sub soon, Mister… Captain," Nightmare had to restrain herself from calling him Mister Law so just went midway.

"Mister Captain?" Law questioned with a raised brow.

"I remembered to call you captain at least. It actually suits you better than just captain," she noted. "See you soon then Mister Captain." After that Nightmare made her way over to where the Kid Pirates were whilst Law just went back to the submarine.

"Nightmare you finally came back," Kid greeted when Nightmare showed up on his ship. "I was starting to think you'd actually be dumb enough to stay with those idiots."

"Unfortunately," Nightmare told him.

"What was that?" Kid questioned getting aggravated.

"Let me just dwindle it down so you can understand. I'm not joining your crew," Nightmare spelled it out for him.

"Like hell, you said you were joining so you better or I'll force you," Kid threatened.

"You see, the best thing about being a woman is that people already know I change my mind every five seconds." Nightmare shrugged off. Kid took a step closer to her and glared. "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't agree. You should ask the Heart Pirates, I'm a handful," Nightmare told him. "See you later then," Nightmare said. Surprisingly enough Kid just let her go. Kid's crew members stared at him questioningly wondering why he didn't do anything. Nightmare knew why he let her leave though. She simply wasn't worth it, especially if she won't willingly follow orders. He was surprised that Law could even put up with her.

Nightmare made her way back to the sub where she acted like nothing just happened. Once back inside her room she saw that her duffel bag was sitting on her bed. With nothing else to do, considering the fact that she knew she'd probably be called in by Law in a few minutes, she unpacked her bag. A knock came to her door and just as expected; it was Penguin telling her that Law needed to see her. She went over to Law's room/office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Law said. Nightmare walked in to see Law at his bookshelf for a change looking for a book.

"You needed to see me, Mister Captain." That name was probably going to stick for the rest of eternity unless Law were to do something stupid again to get his name downgraded.

"Yes actually," he turned around with the booklet that Nightmare gave to them as a going away present in his hand. "Would you care to explain everything on the last page?" Law asked referring to the biography page of him.

"The truth and nothing but the truth," Nightmare seemed certain of her answer. Law's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"So the only thing I'm good for is this shelf full of books?" he questioned while gesturing towards the bookshelf. Nightmare simply nodded. "Maybe letting you go would've been a good thing," Law muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Nightmare grumbled. "What's with you anyways? Why the hell do you always put me down? Can't you just give out a compliment without shooting it down in the next second?"

"The same goes for you," Law shot back.

"And would it kill you to appreciate something about me? With the way you treat me there's no wonder why I would want to leave," Nightmare said. Somehow this had turned into an argument between the two. Nightmare didn't even know why she was saying all of this. Normally she wouldn't give a shit if someone insulted her all the time but for some reason it bothered her whenever Law said something to her.

They were unaware that every time they spoke they took a step closer to each other. "You should just be lucky that I don't treat you worse," Law countered.

"Oh? And how exactly is that possible?" Nightmare queried. At that moment they were both an inch away from each other. Their noses were brushing up against each other and Nightmare could feel Law's breath against her face.

"Let's find out," a smirk grew on his face and he leaned forward. In an instant their lips met. Nightmare wasn't surprised or shocked or anything like that. Without even knowing it, she was thinking of doing the same exact thing. At that moment any wall that Nightmare had inside of her broke down as she began to kiss back. As Nightmare's arms snaked around his neck and Law's arms found themselves around her waist both of them had thoughts exploding in their minds. The most recognizable thought between the two of them was probably '_What in the flying __fuck__ is going on right now'._ For now that was the only thought that could compute since they were too occupied to make out the words of their other thoughts. Finally the kiss broke and they rested their foreheads against each other.

"That's quite the punishment," Nightmare stated with a smirk. Before anything else could possibly happen there was a knock on the door. They both turned to glare at the door. Nightmare sighed and took her arms away from Law. "You better not be giving that sort of punishment to anyone else on this submarine or that'd just be weird. I'll see you later then, Mister Captain," Nightmare said while walking towards the door. She opened the door to see Blaze standing on the other side.

"Nightmare? What are you doing here?" he questioned when he noticed it was her answering the door. Nightmare stared at him with an expressionless face and then brought her eyes to Law quickly. She looked back to Blaze and then started walking past him.

"Just some punishment," she stated before walking down the hall. Blaze watched as she walked away before looking back to his captain.

"You didn't punish her for almost leaving did you? Because I think we've learned by now that whenever you try to punish that woman bad things happen," Blaze said with a sigh hoping that Law hadn't screwed up again.

"Quite the contrary," Law said with a smirk. By this point Blaze was utterly confused and didn't bother asking any further questions about it. He'd realized by now that Law and Nightmare's relationship was so messed up that there was no point in even trying to understand each other. One day they're at each other's necks and the next they act like nothing even happened. "So what did you come to talk to me about?" Law snapped Blaze from his thoughts.

"Oh it's about something I saw earlier today," Blaze started. "I read in the papers that Portgas D. Ace's execution is tomorrow and there will possibly be a war with the Whitebeard Pirates and the marines. Apparently it's going to be broadcasted on the island through den-den mushi," he explained. Blaze then handed Law a newspaper with all the information in it.

"This will be quite interesting," Law remarked as he read over the paper. Blaze sighed; he knew Law would say something like that.

While Blaze and Law spoke about the possibility of the war Nightmare was sitting in her room in deep thought. She was racking her brain on what the hell that kiss actually meant. Never had she once thought of actually liking the man let alone kissing him. What in the hell was up with this whole situation? Where did it even come from? And why was her heart beating so damn fast?

"Ugh fuck the world and all that comes with it," Nightmare mumbled while lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! So how was that? Didn't I tell you that this problem would be solved quickly? And now for all of our true feelings: AFPWIDGHFAFIUSFKJ THEY KISSED FINALLY! Yes, it was sudden. Yes, it was out of nowhere. But let's face it, I highly doubt that either Law or Nightmare would like confess or whatever before something like that happens so it works for this pairing. I just love how Nightmare's freaking out while Law is just having a nice conversation with Blaze about war XD  
So what did you guys think about it? Cain finally revealed himself too so that'll be interesting to deal with.  
SPECIAL NEWS: I'm thinking of writing a Halloween chapter that has nothing to do with the plot or anything but kind of like a filler that will come out on Halloween so please tell me if you want that to happen or not because I have start planning on how I'm going to write that out!  
Please FAVORITE, FOLLOW and REVIEW! BECAUSE REVIEWING IS WONDERFUL!  
Till next time,**

**~Zella the Anime Loving Person of Greatness**


	23. Chapter 23

**YO! So here we are at chapter 23! I'm so glad that you all liked last week's chapter and I hope you like this week's chapter as well :D  
****I'm not completely sure but some characters might be a little bit ooc so I'm sorry if it comes across like that...  
****In other news I still haven't started working on the Halloween special but I'm still brainstorming so hopefully I'll start it soon!  
****Now for some review replies!**

**nannas-onepiece-adventure: BECAUSE I'M EVIL MWAHAHAHAHA  
**

**Connie-Ts: Haha thanks! I love you too! I tried my best to not make it seem all OOC because I hate that and hopefully I was able to do the same for this chapter but I'm not so sure. I love Cain as well even if he is my OC :D Thank you so much for the drawing though! Seriously it feels so awesome when someone makes fanart for your story :3 HURRAY FOR STRAWBERRY SUNDAES!**

**MsWildLuck: Haha yup XD**

**rose46652: I'll try my best to finish the Halloween special for it to be ready for the day of Halloween. The holiday just seems to fit this story so much.  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Hurray!  
**

**Kaappimorso: HGEUIADSKMJFND Thank you so much and hopefully I'll be able to start writing the Halloween special soon!**

**MuffinMan9223: Doesn't Halloween just fit this story so well? Haha and thanks!**

**reddevil47: Thank-you, I knew that I wanted her to leave and return but it took me a while to think of a reason as to why she would do such a thing  
**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Yes she did have a reason! And all I'm going to say is that Nightmare isn't going to be the one to make him save Luffy for the sole reason that he made that decision himself in the anime.  
**

**dat guest: First off I just love you're guest name lol. And YES YES YES FINALLY!**

**hElLabErry: I'm not sure if this sounds weird since it's my own story but when I was typing and reading over that chapter I practically had the same response... KYAHHH!**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Yup yup :D  
**

**FluffyDragonsLiveInMyHouse: XD HAHAHA I'M SORRY I JUST CAN'T STOP LAUGHING ABOUT "dat bio though.." XD And as great as that sounds with the bunny costumes I think I'll pass, sorry ): Haha that's basically how Blaze made sense of it XD**

**Nagisaa: Yay! Thanks a lot! And I will make the chapter so hopefully it'll be good!**

**DragonClanMaster: Haha yeah, they basically are exactly the same but so different that it just works. And even though you don't celebrate Halloween I still hope you enjoy the special when it comes out**

**LazyDude: Okay that's what I thought because I was like "whhhaaat Blaze isn't evile!" Blaze accepts your apology and Cain is cool with it. Haha I'm glad you like it! Them glaring at the door just seemed like the right thing to do, it seemed sooooo _them. _And you just love to make me read your long reviews and write long replies don't cha?  
**

**Okay that's it with the review replies! Finally we're getting into the war a bit! You guys are going to hate me for all the cliffhangering at the end of this but hey, it keeps you coming back. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Messenger Angel**

It was the next day now and Nightmare was just entering the kitchen. She didn't have a terrible sleep for once; the nightmare wasn't as bad as usual. Cain was just starting to wash the counters when she walked in. "Good morning Miss Traitor, did you have a nice sleep?" The true Cain was evident in those words.

"It was delightful, thanks for asking," Nightmare answered sarcastically walking to the fridge. She found her breakfast and started eating before washing the dishes. "So what's with you anyways? Did anyone ask about you're dark side yet or are they afraid?" she asked remembering that he revealed his true colors the day before.

"Well it seems that this crew is quite the gossiping one. I still act all nice an innocent around them but they're not responding as much as before," Cain explained. "Eh, not like I care anyways," he shrugged as Nightmare started to wash the dishes.

"It's not like you ever did," she sighed out. "Why not just keep being yourself around everyone and just make them get used to it?"

"Because then it's no fun, maybe you should try it out," Cain suggested.

"What, acting nice? I think I'll pass," she scoffed.

"Speaking of which, you seem to be talking a bit more this morning. Did something happen?" At that moment a plate slipped from Nightmare's hand as she thought back to the night before. "Something did happen! It has to do with the captain, doesn't it?" Nightmare bent down to pick up the plate shards and then chucked one at Cain. He dodged it by bending down as well. "I hit the mark didn't I?" Cain asked.

"Shut up before I stab your eye with one of these," she muttered while readying another shard in her hand.

"Fine I'll lay off," Cain said while holding up his hands defensively. Nightmare continued collecting the plate shards and then threw them away.

"I'm going to go do laundry now," Nightmare said while leaving the kitchen. Cain simply nodded and let her leave. Nightmare walked into the laundry room and started washing clothes. The sound of footsteps made her look up towards the doorway. It was Law.

"Good morning," Law said while walking into the laundry room.

"Same to you," she mumbled while folding some clothes. Law shut the door and walked behind her. "Someone's a bit hasty," Nightmare said as she turned around to face him.

"Well you change your mind a lot so I might as well act fast before you feel like killing me," Law told her with a smirk.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Nightmare grumbled not really smirking because of what he had said. Just because they kissed doesn't mean he can say things like that and get off the hook now. Nightmare was about to turn back to folding laundry but Law stopped her and slammed his lips against hers. This time he was a little bit rougher than last night but Nightmare didn't mind it. Instead she just kissed back. So for the next minute or so the two just stood there making out. That was until Nightmare finally stopped by pushing him away. Law just stood there both confused and disappointed.

"Sorry but I just can't; at least not until I can figure out what… this is. Plus, I know a certain pirate captain who would get quite aggravated if I don't get this laundry done," Nightmare ended with a smirk while turning back to the laundry. Law just sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well some of the crew and I are going to the island's central to watch Portgas D. Ace's execution. You're welcome to come along when you're done with the laundry," Law mentioned.

"I'll pass," she answered to which Law raised a brow.

"I assumed that you'd like to watch a public execution which could turn into a possible war," he said.

"As fun as that sounds I'll still pass. My mind's a mess at the moment and any more knowledge will probably make me explode on the spot. Just keep an eye out while watching. If I'm right then there should be a surprise guest who'll arrive at some point during the execution," Nightmare told him. Law took in the words and began to wonder who this _'surprise guest' _would be.

"I'll be off then," Law just said with a shrug knowing that he'd found out soon enough. Even though Nightmare said '_if she was right_' he was still quite certain that she would be right. How on earth could a person who knows everything be wrong anyways? After that he left her to finish the laundry and left with some of the others to where the broadcast of the execution would be.

Once Nightmare finished up the laundry she brought each stack of clothes or towels to where they belonged and then went outside to clean the deck. Although Blaze and Cain were still supposed to be cleaning it for her, because of their punishment, she did it anyways. While cleaning she noticed that Damien was out on the deck but just ignored him as she cleaned. He was nice enough to not start a conversation with her as she worked. When she finished cleaning she walked up next to him at the railing.

"You didn't go to watch someone be killed in public?" Nightmare asked casually. Damien seemed somewhat surprised that she would talk to him but just went ahead and answered.

"It's not my cup of tea. What about you though? Stuff like that seems to be right down your alley," Damien said directing the question towards her.

"Yeah but it's not as fun if I'm not at the scene myself," she told him. Although that was also the truth, the reason she gave Law was the real reason.

"You're crazy," he sighed while shaking his head.

"I sure am," she droned. After that it became silent for a while. Nightmare could've left already but she honestly didn't want to do anymore cleaning for a while. All she wanted to do right now was think.

"Hey Nightmare, can I ask you something?" Damien suddenly spoke up again. Nightmare looked over to him in annoyance. She really didn't want to talk right now but apparently Damien wasn't good at picking that up.

"What?" she grumbled.

"It's probably stupid to ask you this but what would you do if you found out one of your friends have been living a lie in front of you?" Damien seemed very serious at the moment. Nightmare could already tell who he was talking about.

"It depends how much of a lie he's been living," in the end Nightmare decided to go on with answering his question.

"What if he always had a fake personality around you and he's actually really cruel and evil?" Damien asked.

"It still depends," Nightmare said to which Damien raised a brow. "Sure he may have been fake around you but everything depends on why. Did he do it to make life more interesting? Or did he do it so that you wouldn't have to see that side of him?" Nightmare imposed. "Plus isn't it better to know the real him rather than the fake him? Just take the chance to get to know the real him then," she told him. Damien looked at Nightmare for a moment with slight surprise.

"You know, for a coldhearted woman you sure do give some good advice," he said. Nightmare stopped leaning against the railing.

"I don't give advice; I just tell the truth and answer questions. But believe what you will. Either way I still think that the guy's a jackass anyways," Nightmare said while leaving. It was obvious to her that the whole conversation was about Cain just now.

After her conversation with Damien, Nightmare decided to clean the halls. Lunch had past and the ones who went out still weren't back yet so Cain only made food for those still on board. Once lunch was over Nightmare cleaned the plates and then left the galley. Her work was done early for the day so she decided to find something else to do. Just as she was about to find something to do Law and the others arrived.

"Get ready to leave the island!" Law announced when they all got on board.

"Where are we going captain?" someone asked when seeing how rushed he was.

"We're going to the Marine Headquarters to get the Straw Hatter." Nightmare couldn't help but to smirk when he said that. So the guest she was talking about did show up after all. Some people were surprised and others just trusted their captain and did as told.

"How are we supposed to get there without the log pose? It's set for Fishman Island," Damien said while showing Law the needle which was pointing down. Law looked over to Nightmare as if he had everything planned out already.

"Sure thing Mister Captain, but it'll be quite the job for me," Nightmare said while kicking off the wall she was leaning against. Everyone froze and looked over to Nightmare. "Did I do something wrong?"

"This is the first time we've heard you call the Captain, Captain or Mister Captain for your case," Shachi pointed out.

"Shit happens, get over it," Nightmare told them bluntly and then followed Damien to the control room. Jean Bart, the new guy, was in charge of steering now. As they began to submerge Nightmare started telling Damien the course they had to take.

"That should be the fastest route possible; if something happens that causes us to get off course then I'll come back. Later," Nightmare told Damien as she was about to leave. Damien nodded with a thank-you and then let her leave. Once she left Damien and Jean Bart to that she went to find Law. He, along with most of the guys, was in the galley. He was going over his plan with the rest of the crew at the moment.

"Why do you want to save that kid anyways?" Cain asked knowing that Law would have an ulterior motive.

"I have a plan for the future which will require the Straw Hatter's help. If we save him in this situation I am certain that he will help with my plan in the future," Law announced. Nightmare chuckled at the thought of those two working together. She already knew most of Luffy's nature and she knew for a fact that he doesn't listen.

"Would you care to tell me what you're chuckling about Miss Nightmare?" Law questioned while glaring at her.

"I'm just thinking about what would happen when you, an egotistical man who likes giving orders, teams up with Luffy, an energetic kid that doesn't even listen to the warnings of his own crewmates," Nightmare explained. Everyone else started to think about that as well and then also began to chuckle.

"Anyways I'm still surprised that the kid is Dragon's son," Cain murmured and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm not," Nightmare deadpanned.

"Of course you're not, you know everything!" Penguin exclaimed. "You probably know his whole family lineage anyways."

"In all honesty you guys should've known too," Nightmare said.

"How the hell are we supposed to know that?" Shachi asked.

"The booklet I left behind when I was about to leave says it. If I had actually left and you read through the whole thing you would find out a bunch of random shit," she explained blandly. "Someone, obviously, didn't take the time to read it word for word," she said while eyeing Law.

"Obviously not," was all he said.

"Anyways, you're quite confident Mister Captain. You seem to be certain that we'll be able to get in there, save Luffy, and then get out alive," she pointed out.

"That's because I am sure of it," he told her.

"Easy for you to say," Shachi sighed out and Penguin nodded next to him.

Before anything else could be said Damien came into the room. "Captain we've reached a point free of ice," he informed.

"Take us up," Law ordered. After that everyone started to get ready to surface. Nightmare went to her room without much care and grabbed her boomerang. Just as she was about to walk out her room a smirk came across her face. She turned back around and dug in one of her drawers for the piece of seastone that she kept from the cursed island. Her hair and eyes stayed the same color because she was able to hold it back. She then changed her shirt into a one she found especially for this occasion. The back of the shirt was only on the bottom half of her back leaving the two scars from her wings on display. This would be a very fun visit to the marines.

By the time Nightmare walked back out her room they were just surfacing. She took her time in walking out on deck to find Law yelling at Buggy to give Luffy and Jimbei to him. Nightmare calmly walked up beside Law. "Just hurry and bring them over here!" Law yelled at Buggy. Warships were starting to attack and Blackbeard had just used his newfound power to shake up the sea again. Nightmare held her footing as the waves shook the submarine just like everyone else. As everyone was distracted by the waves Nightmare leaned a bit closer to Law and started to talk into his ear.

"If I'm not back by the time you guys have to submerge then leave without me, I'll be fine so try not to worry too much about me," Law's eyes widened as he looked over to Nightmare. Before he could do anything about it she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek without anyone noticing and then jumped up and off the railing, into the air. In an instant her hair became silver, her eyes turned gold, and pure white angel wings grew from her back. The wings began to flap and Nightmare was in flight above the battle.

"Nightmare what the actual fudge are you doing!?" Cain yelled from the sub and some others also yelled at her. Nightmare paid no attention to anyone and just flew towards the battlefield. As she flew up in the air she stopped in front of Buggy.

"Who the hell are you?" Buggy questioned probably thinking she was there to take the two from him.

"I advise you to give those two to that guy on the submarine, it's their best chance of living," she told him.

"Oh yeah? And why should I listen to you?" Buggy snarled.

"I was just saying," Nightmare shrugged. "Don't you hate Luffy anyways?" she questioned as she started to fly away from him as well. Soon enough she was above the battlefield so she decided it was time to land. Some marines were just staring at her wondering who the hell she was. Since her hair color and eyes were a different color they didn't recognize her as Nightmare.

"Who is she?" a marine questioned.

"I don't know but she came from Trafalgar's submarine," another marine said.

"I'll just make this easier for you all and say that I am indeed your enemy," Nightmare said with a cruel smile. At that comment the marines fired at her at once. She closed her eyes in a bored manner. Her right foot crossed over her left and in on swift turn she knocked down all the bullets with her boomerang. "I don't have time for small fry," Nightmare said. Her eyes shot open and a wave of conqueror's haki washed over all the marines around her. One after another marines began to drop to their feet, even the ones who were able to withstand Luffy's earlier wave of conqueror's haki. That was because Nightmare's haki was controlled and she knew how to use it already rather than Luffy who used it from the will to save his brother.

"Who the hell is that woman?" Akainu grumbled from his fight with the Whitebeard pirates. A lot of attention was directed towards Nightmare at the moment as she just sauntered over to where Sengoku was. As she was walking over to him several marines tried to stop her with futile efforts. The marines who shot at her got the bullet they shot right back at them and the ones with swords were just slashed by her boomerang. Nightmare wouldn't realize it at this moment but just then she made a fatal mistake, which would come back to bite her in the butt. Because she killed.

"Sengoku, I came to have a little chat with you," Nightmare said when she finally got to him. She completely ignored everyone else around her, including Blackbeard, and just stared at Sengoku.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" Sengoku asked.

"Hmm… that's a tough one," Nightmare pondered.

"Don't screw with me!" Sengoku yelled.

"Fine then, let's just say I'm a… messenger angel," she told him with a smirk.

"What?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the woman known as Nightmare. I'm here on her behalf," Nightmare said. It was too troublesome for her to explain that she was actually Nightmare.

"What does that crazy woman want?" Sengoku snarled. Nightmare said nothing and just dug in her pocket. Everyone waited to see what she would pull out. Everyone was completely dumbfounded to see that she pulled out a single beli. She then proceeded in using her thumb to fling it in the air and make it land in front of Sengoku.

"A message from Nightmare: _'I see that you guys are short on cash so I was able to dig this beli up to help you guys out. Now you can officially afford a 100,000,000 beli bounty for me so you're welcome. Get ready to include the twelfth supernova.'_ That is all." Everyone was shocked. This woman had just walked through a war to deliver such a simple and small message. "Oh and, even though she didn't tell me to say so, I believe that she would very much like to be a dead or alive wanted criminal," she added. Sengoku was getting angry. She was practically mocking the marines.

Without saying another word Nightmare took flight again. She was surprisingly fast at flying, which was quite unexpected.

While this was all happening on the battlefield let's go back to the submarine. Shanks had just arrived and Law was leaning against the doorframe.

"Captain this is dangerous! I know that Nightmare isn't back yet and that it's rare to see one of the four emperors, but hurry and close the door!" Bepo screamed frantically hoping that they wouldn't get attacked. Law silently stood there for a moment just staring out to the battlefield. "Captain! Captain! We'll be attacked if we don't submerge now! I'm begging you, close the doors!" Bepo yelled impatiently seeing that Law still wasn't moving.

"Sure," Law finally answered. Just as he was about to close the door Buggy came back and threw something at him. It was Luffy's hat. "This is…" Law trailed off.

"Captain, hurry!" Bepo interrupted him.

"Sure," Law repeated and then ran inside. As he made his way over to the infirmary to treat Luffy and Jimbei's wounds there was mainly one thought on his mind. '_Mizuki you better get your ass back to my submarine.'_

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? Yeah yeah I know that the submarine had to submerge and blah blah blah but shush it and just try to look on the upsides! More angel Nightmare! Another Law x Nightmare moment and a nice conversation with both Damien and Cain. I'm sorry if Nightmare was a tad OOC in this chapter but when someone get's all messed up in their feelings area it's inevitable! So I wonder if Nightmare will get back to the submarine safely? Haha I already know the answers but you guys gotta wait!  
Now if you excuse me I have a chemistry project that I haven't started on yet and it's due tomorrow so good day to you all!  
PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! And sorry for any grammatical mishaps because I proof read it at like 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning...  
Till next time,**

**~Zella The Homework/Project Procrastinator!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys! So the weather here is complete shit at the moment so that means that I am inside. Yay.  
****Okay so can I just say something really freaking important? YES THE MARINES DIDN'T NOTICE IT WAS NIGHTMARE! YES THEY ARE STUPID! If you guys pay attention to the anime then you might notice that the marines don't recognize Luffy until like 5 minutes later and confirming that he is wearing a straw hat so yes the marines are too damn stupid to notice that Nightmare is Nightmare with different hair and eyes. (p.s I'm not being mad, I'm just saying)  
****Now that that's over we can go on with the review replies!**

**Connie-Ts: Thanks for the hug attack! Omg you have like a sixth sense that tells you when I update :O Awesome! And if you're wondering about how they didn't notice her then refer to the message above. YES LET US SHARE!**

**MsWildLuck: Thank-you  
**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Yes, it was actually stated earlier in the story but whatever.**

**mks 12 98: All I'm going to say is that it has to do with her being in her angel form ;)**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Teehee :D  
**

**Girl-luvs-manga: Yup ;D  
**

**MuffinMan9223: Thanks for understanding that because that's basically how it is :D  
**

**dat guest: Trust me, that title is also the complete story of my life as well**

**caring16: THANKS! I freaking hate Akainu for that T.T Ace was my baby!  
**

**reddevil47: That's what it may seem like but I actually do have another arc in store after this. All I'm going to say is that it includes Nightmare's angel fruit  
**

**DragonClanMaster: Thanks and please refer to the opening note for the marines being stupid thing :D**

**LazyDude: Yay for evil Cain and I didn't really find it necessary for him to add an evil laugh. Damien is not gay. They are friends. Guys can be close friends without being gay. I thought that Nightmare throwing the single beli was just totally needed in this story XD And you shutup about my title! It's true and I don't care because I can be whatever I want to *hops on a horse and rides into the sunset*  
**

**Okay that took a while. Now on with the chapter. Hopefully it goes with all your expectations. I have to admit that this isn't one of my best chapters but it fits with the story so whatever.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: "Honey, I'm Home"**

Nightmare was up in the sky once again. While flying she had to dodge several gunshots in the air but it wasn't that hard for her. Unfortunately the submarine was already submerged so she decided to stay and watch the end of the war. Shanks had already arrived and was giving his speech on ending the war.

As Nightmare watched below her she noticed Aokiji trying to catch the submarine. She threw her boomerang down towards him but made sure not to hit him. Although she was practically already looking for trouble by the stunt she just pulled off with Sengoku she didn't need to fight this guy. He stopped and looked up at her. Nightmare just stayed in the air not bothering to do anything else about him. Next was Kizaru who started to shoot light beams towards the submarine. "Geez, why the hell do all these people have to be after you guys," Nightmare grumbled as she threw her boomerang towards him this time.

For the first time ever Nightmare actually found herself wanting to use the ability of her know-know fruit. She was positive that they were still alive, but she just had to make sure. Worrying was not a part of her nature but right now she was finding out the she was worried for them; worried for Law. "That jackass is taking up too much space in my mind," she muttered to herself while looking out at the sea. "Well then, I guess it's time for some freefalling," she then said with a smirk.

Way too much was going on within the marine headquarters for anyone to really know what was going on. All they knew was that another one of the four emperors showed up and the war was about to end. Blackbeard was just leaving but everyone had their eyes in the air, even Shanks and his crew. They were staring at a self-proclaimed angel who had just dug something up from her pocket. The next thing she did surprised almost everyone. She threw it downwards and her angel wings immediately shrunk into her back. Thanks to her shirt change from earlier the wings didn't cause her shirt to rip or anything like before. Ebony hair took over her silver locks and eyes of red crimson masked her golden ones. Was this woman actually an angel?

As Nightmare began her freefall she began to gain knowledge of everything going on at the moment. The submarine had just successfully escaped but it was too far for her to determine whether anyone had gotten injured. She really didn't want to do this. She really, really did not want to do this. But she did it anyways. Her eyes closed and she began to focus. This time she purposefully absorbed more information, just like she had back on Ezdial when looking for Law. She grunted in pain and held her head while still falling. They were alive. That was good. Nightmare's eyes shot open and she scanned the air for the seastone. Time was running out and if she didn't get ahold of the thing soon then she'd be another stain on the battlefield.

Finally her blood red eyes found the stone a few feet below her. Nightmare dove down in the air and reached out for it. Her hand finally reached it and her appearance changed back to her angel form instantly. She quickly grew out her angel wings and pulled up into the air right before she hit the ground. Everyone stared at her as she transformed back into an angel and flew up into the sky. "It was nice meeting all of you, but I certainly must be going now," Nightmare muttered to the crowd below her. Then she started flying away without another word.

After that everything calmed down and the war was definitely over. The submarine was too far for Nightmare to fly all the way over there so she decided to land on a marine warship taken over by Boa Hancock. From that short intake of information Nightmare figured out that the woman had taken the ship in order to follow the submarine. She landed on the edge of the crow's nest with her legs dangling in the air.

The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock noticed the woman landing on the ship immediately. "Who are you?" she demanded an answer.

"That's quite rude considering that you are chasing after the submarine which belongs to my captain," Nightmare answered while flying down to the deck. She tossed the seastone to the ground, reverting her back to her normal appearance. "Damn I'm beat," she muttered.

"So you're one of the Heart Pirates?" Boa questioned, not fazed by Nightmare's change in appearance. Nightmare dropped to the floor to take a breather.

"Sure," Nightmare shrugged.

"You dirty woman, living on such a ship full of men," Boa said completely appalled by Nightmare.

"Yeah and you turn people to stone, can we move on now?" Nightmare questioned in a bored tone. "From what I can gather you're going after the sub because of Luffy right?" Boa glared at Nightmare when she said Luffy's name so casually. Was this another rival for her? "Oh god no, I'm not interested in him like you are so no worries," she reassured Boa practically reading her mind.

"Then what's your relationship with you and Luffy?" Boa inquired.

"Hmm… I guess you could say that he piques my interest," Nightmare said with a smirk. "Of course not in the way you're thinking of," she quickly added.

"I see, so you just need to get back to your submarine then?" Boa asked just to make sure that Nightmare had no ulterior motive. Nightmare simply nodded and then began to look around. All the marines onboard were turned to stone.

"I feel like I'm in medusa's garden or something," she mumbled while eyeing the stone statues.

"That's the power of my-"

"I know already, so you don't have to tell me. You ate the mero-mero fruit which allows you to turn people into stone. You are Boa Hancock; the only female warlord, 29 years old, captain of the Kuja Pirates, and has the idiotic title of most beautiful woman in the world," Nightmare grumbled all at once.

"Did you say that me being the most beautiful woman in the world is idiotic?" Boa asked completely disgusted by Nightmare now.

"I said it because it's true," Nightmare told her while finally standing up. "You can't just claim that title because a bunch of ignorant fools say so. Shouldn't it matter about the person themselves for who they think is beautiful?" she told her.

"How dare you," Boa seethed.

"For example Luffy, I mean he never swooned over you or anything," Nightmare finished off with a smirk. A sudden look of realization came onto Boa's face as she slumped into a slight depression. "He's alive you know," Nightmare suddenly said. Boa looked up at her. "I ate the know-know fruit so I can gain knowledge by just standing here. I know for a fact that he is alive and being treated right now, but not even I know if he'll be able to actually make it _out _alive."

"He will," Boa said, "I know he will."

"Good," Nightmare said. It became silent and Boa let Nightmare stay without a problem. The two were sitting down on separate parts of the ship not really bothering eachother when Nightmare spoke up. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Boa asked with a raised brow.

"How do you know when you… love someone?" This was probably the most awkward Nightmare has ever felt in her life. But at the same time she was okay with asking this. "I mean… what do you feel like when you see Luffy?" Boa cupped her own cheeks with her hands dramatically.

"Love is like a never ending stream of happiness and hope," she started dramatically. Nightmare looked at her as if she was saying something ridiculous. She was going to really regret asking the question wasn't she? "When I just look at him my heart swoons and everything else just disappears. I want to make sure he's okay and protect him and make sure that he eats right and…" as Boa trailed off into an endless speech about how wonderful Luffy is Nightmare just started to zone her out. When she finally finished Nightmare found her opening to speak.

"Well you can cross all that shit off the list then. When I stare at him I usually glare or just look at him and nothing else. I don't protect him from every little thing or anything, I just save his ass when he's about to drown in the ocean and I don't give a shit about what he eats," Nightmare went off on her own list of everything that she didn't feel when it came to Law.

"So then why did you ask me the question in the first place?" Boa asked now annoyed with Nightmare.

"But," Nightmare started, ignoring Boa's question. "When I come into any physical contact with him it just feels so… warm. Warmth that I can't compare to others," she said. Boa looked at her for a moment and then gave her a soft smile.

"I'm also new at this but I think that some people may find that as a form of love," Boa told her. To Boa it was a friendly statement. To Nightmare it was like a brick, a nice red hard brick, hitting her straight in the face. '_Great,'_ Nightmare thought sarcastically.

For the rest of the ride Nightmare mainly tried to rest. She did her best to ignore the rowdy okamas that had snuck onto the ship while lying on the deck. Her thoughts were a mess as several things traveled through her mind. Before she knew it the ship had stopped and the submarine emerged from the water right next to them. Nightmare didn't move from her spot out on deck and just listened in to the conversation happening on the deck of the submarine. They were talking about Luffy for the most part and then Boa offered to let the submarine come with her to the island of woman in the calm belt. Jimbei came out soon after and started to explain how he couldn't stay resting while Luffy was in that condition. That's the time when Nightmare finally decided to get up.

She sauntered over to the edge of the warship and stared down at the yellow submarine. No one from the sub had noticed her yet as she stared at them with a bored expression. Right when Shachi and Penguin were talking about how lucky Bepo was to be like Boa's servant Nightmare jumped down and kicked the two down in the process. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw her do that, even Law. He wasn't surprised that she kicked Penguin and Shachi down; he was only surprised because she was actually on that ship.

"Hey," she said blankly.

"I see you're back Miss Nightmare, but could you please not kick down my men in your return," Law grumbled. She stepped off their backs and let them get up as she walked towards Law.

"How the hell do you expect me to return?" Nightmare asked and then continued before he could respond. "Honey I'm home, did you miss me?" she droned sarcastically.

"That'd be better," he told her and she just shrugged.

"Too bad, honey," she teased. The Heart Pirates weren't sure if they were watching them argue or watching them get along right now. Either way this was an unusual conversation between the two.

"Back to the matter at hand, if I can get a den-den mushi then I'll be able to contact the Kuja Pirates' ship and we can take this submarine through the calm belt. The government is certain to come after Luffy if they found out he's survived. We'll conceal him on the island of women," Boa announced with a serious face. The people standing on the deck of the submarine became shocked at what she said. Law and Nightmare were the only ones who kept a straight face. "As long as I am one of the Seven Warlords, he can recover there in safety."

Law stared at Boa for a moment. He was most likely contemplating his options right now, and it appeared that the best option at the moment was to go with what she was saying. When Nightmare saw that Law made his mind up she dug into her pocket and pulled out a mini den-den mushi "here," she said while tossing it towards Boa. The Pirate Empress thanked her and called her crew.

"Miss Nightmare isn't that mini den-den mushi mine?" Law questioned while looked at the snail phone that Nightmare gave Boa.

"Yeah, I stole it before I left in case something happened," she answered without much thought. Law just sighed and shook his head in annoyance. Once Boa called the Kuja Pirates everyone just stayed out on deck in wait. Soon enough a ship led by two giant snakes came into view. The okamas left to their island and the Heart Pirates were now being led to the island of women.

When everyone heard that they would be going to the island of women more men came out on board. The island came into view and they began to enter. Every Heart Pirate, other than Law and Nightmare, ogled at the sight of all the women on the island.

"Hey, you guys." Law said the get his men's attention. They all looked over to him not even sensing the deadly aura coming from the women on the island. "If you don't hurry up and get inside the ship…" he paused and tilted his head to the side "you'll die." At that moment an arrow coated in haki struck the wall right next to Law's face. Everyone gulped and turned around to see a horde of arrows flying towards the submarine. They were about to run away frantically but the Kuja pirates shot them down with their own arrows. What they didn't notice is that they missed one of the arrows, which kept flying toward the submarine.

Nightmare has been silently sitting on the deck of the submarine the whole time throughout the ride to the island. She was still really exhausted from being in her angel form for a very long time. Some of the guys, including the captain, tried to question her on her motives of doing that but when they realized that she would not answer they left her alone. Now she was sitting Indian style (or crisscross applesauce) with her back resting against the wall of the submarine. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to just relax. Sadly her relaxation time wasn't very long since an arrow was coming straight for her. Some people had already started saying watch out when they saw it coming towards her but she did nothing until it came really close. Instead of doing what Law had done, simply tilting his head to the side, she caught it in her hand with her eyes still closed. All the women on the island stared at her astounded by what she just did. Nightmare's red eyes slowly opened and she glared up at the women on the island.

"Could you watch where you shoot these damn things," Nightmare grumbled while snapping the arrow in half. She tossed the two arrow parts to the side and then got up. "I'm going inside," she said and then did exactly that.

Nightmare had planned to go to Law's room to take a book but she stopped in the middle of the hallway. On the way to Law's room was the infirmary where Luffy was. She quietly walked into the room and saw Blaze cleaning the tools they had just used for Luffy's operation.

"Nightmare I don't think you should be here," Blaze said when he saw her walk in.

"And since when did I give a shit?" she mumbled whilst walking over to the bed that Luffy was resting on.

"Point taken," Blaze sighed out not wanting to get in any sort of argument with her. The only one who could actually argue with her on equal terms was probably the captain. Blaze was not the captain. "Why exactly are you in here anyways?"

"I just wanted to check Luffy's condition," Nightmare told him while looking down at Luffy. He was all bandaged up and had a mask for air to breathe.

"What is it about Strawhat that interests you so much?" Blaze suddenly asked.

"What wouldn't interest me about him? He went against the government just to save one person and he just broke into the biggest prison in the world and came out just to go and save his brother. On top of that he just appeared in a war and got out alive. If this kid doesn't interest you than I don't know who will," she explained to him. It was true though. The boy went through all of that and still came out alive. It was as if the universe itself was trying to keep him alive.

"I guess you're right, he has the captain's interest too after all." After that a silence grew inside the room. All that was heard was Luffy's breathing and the beeping heart monitor. Nightmare sat down on a stool next to Luffy's bed and just watched him breathe. She noticed Law's nodachi resting against the bed along with the straw hat. Nightmare reached her hand out and grabbed the straw hat. While examining the hat she noticed that it had a small tear at the top. Nightmare sighed and got up from the stool with the straw hat in hand.

"I'll be going now," she said.

"Wait that hat is Luffy's," Blaze said when he saw that she had it. It was probably a dumb thing to say since knowing her; she already knew it was his.

"Yeah well, Luffy isn't the only one who needs fixing up," she told him while walking out the door. Blaze just stared at the door for a moment blankly wondering what she had meant by that. Soon enough he just shrugged it off and continued cleaning the medical equipment.

The submarine began to move again as Nightmare made her way over to the laundry room. Just as she was about to enter she heard the voice of her captain. "Miss Nightmare what are you doing with that straw hat?" he questioned.

"Fixing it," she answered and then walked into the laundry room. Law followed and silently watched as she patched up the tear in the straw hat.

"You seem to be very intrigued by that Strawhatter," Law mentioned. Nightmare stopped for a moment and looked up at him with a smirk.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" she inquired. All Law did was glare at her without an answer. Nightmare looked back down at the hat and continued speaking "I've just never seen anyone like the boy before. Do you know that he almost died several times before this? He's so trusting in others too. He's like no other person I've met before," she explained. When she looked back up Law still had an unpleasant face on. Once again she looked back down at the hat and started smirking "but then again there is this other guy that interests me way more. He's an egotistical, sadistic, prideful smartass who gets on my nerves at least once a week. Not to mention the fact that he thinks he has to be the boss of everyone or than he isn't happy. He's pretty grumpy most of the time too. It's funny actually," she paused to look back up at him from working on the hat "because I think I have feelings for him."

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I apologize for Nightmare's slight OOCness when she was talking to Boa but hey it's inevitable when it comes to love *sparkle sparkle*  
Although the story may seem like it's going to come to a close soon it won't because there is a big two year gap I would like to fill with awesomeness and lovey-dovey stuff so hurray!  
Ugh I still haven't started that Halloween special :/ Shoot me.  
Okay now hopefully you all will be nice people and FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW THIS LOVELY STORY!  
All in favor of forcing me to get to writing the Halloween Special? "I"... Okay then.  
Till next time,**

**~Zella The Magnificent... Person Who Really Needs to Get to Writing Already.  
HALLOWEEN WAITS FOR NO ONE! O.o**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! So it's finally time for chapter 25! I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter but this chapter isn't going to go too deep into Nightmare's indirect confession I guess you could call it. Either way a chapter is a chapter so let us get on with the review replies now shall we?**

**Connie-Ts: YES WE MUST ALL HAIL NIGHTMARE'S EPICNESS! Don't worry I won't be so mean as to make Law just shoot her down or something. And I started the Halloween special so don't poke my cheeky cheek! :D Mille Feuille!**

**sereneskydragonslayer: Is it like an "eEEEeeeppp!" squeal because I get that a lot ;D I hope you like this chappy!**

**Kaappimorso: Thanks! And didn't I already tell everyone I'm the cliffhanger queen? XD  
**

**MsWildLuck: Thank-you!  
**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: :3 Thanks... oh wait you meant the ending to that chapter didn't you...? Yeah, that was cute too. I'm still cute though.  
**

**nannas-onepiece-adventure: Yuppers :D Imagine being Nightmare... that must've felt awkward for her.  
**

**MuffinMan9223: Omg XD Armstrong is just too much for me XD I could totally see him saying that as well! And I'm not going to dig too deep into what Nightmare said at the end of the last chapter just because there are things going on with the whole Luffy thing but I will go into it later!  
**

**DragonClanMaster: I can't wait for the lovey dovey chapters either but a word of warning that I'm not very great at mushy kissy scenes but I shall try my best when the time comes! I'm glad I've gotten you so hooked :D  
**

**dat guest: Well I'm glad you weren't drinking anything or then it'd be my partial fault that a beverage would get all over your screen!**

**Dhalmi93: The reaction may not be as great as everyone expects but I hope it's okay! Thanks for le review!  
**

**(Okay so two other guests reviewed so I'm going by date of review.)**

**Guest 9/16/13: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Guest 9/17/13: Why thank-you kind sir/ma'am. I thought that it was the only way that Nightmare would ever even try to confess to someone.**

**LazyDude: Thanks! And riding into the sunset on horses is always laughable! It's fine if you give me a short review, as long as you review I'm cool with it. Good luck with all your super duper busy stuff! Thanks again!**

**Nagisaa: Thanks! And it's fine if the review was late, I understand if my readers are busy so don't be sorry :) Thanks again and please enjoy!  
**

**Okay that's it for the review replies! I've got good news you guys! I finally started on the Halloween Special and am confident that it will be complete before Halloween :D! Now if I can only catch up on writing up some new chapters that'd be great... Wish me luck! Please enjoy this wonderful installment of Everyone's Favorite Nightmare!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: A Change in Bounties**

Law stared down at Nightmare in surprise. Did she just say what he thinks she said? Sure, they kissed a couple times but to think the Nightmare would just admit that out loud like that was something else. She probably didn't believe what she just said right now either. That she harbors some sort of feelings for him.

"Don't even comment on what I just said. Because you'll either make fun of me or somehow find a way to make me angry," Nightmare grumbled. Law's eye twitched, is that really all she expects from him? "Ugh this is so damn frustrating."

"How so?" Law questioned.

"You see, I was all confused and shit so then I had a talk with the Snake Empress and then she went on talking about how much she loves Luffy and more shit. So then I asked her a question and she answered the question and god damn this motherfucking hat!" Nightmare rambled on and then ended up throwing the completed straw hat to the ground. Law couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him. This was the first time he's ever seen the woman so rattled in a way that she just keeps rambling on like that. It was quite a sight to behold for him. "Shut up," she seemed to have calmed down a little now but he could tell that her mind was a mess at the moment.

"I'll shut up on that topic for your sake but would you care to explain what that whole thing was about earlier at the marine headquarters?" Law went on to a different subject.

"I was just having a little fun, you'll probably see it in the papers pretty soon," she explained with a smirk.

"I doubt that what you did could possibly be able to fit on the papers with everything that just happened in that war," Law noted.

"It may not be the top story but I'm sure it'll make it onto the paper." She seemed very confident that what she did would cause some sort of minor commotion. Plus she knew for a fact that her bounty would heighten. Before the two could talk anymore, the submarine arrived at the cove on the island of women. Law left the laundry room to let Nightmare just do whatever.

Nightmare just stayed in the laundry room staring off into space. She still couldn't believe that she had feelings for Law. It was unheard of for her to fall for someone ever since Axel died. She hated all humans, including Law. Yet, for some reason, that sarcastic, cruel, egotistical demeanor reeled her closer. "Is this what it felt like when I liked Axel?" she questioned herself aloud but then chuckled. "That's funny… I can't even seem to remember."

After about an hour of just sitting down doing nothing Nightmare got up and brought the hat along with her. Before walking out onto the island she stopped by her room to get one of the books she was in the process of writing and then went outside. Most of the guys were just sitting around talking about all the women that were probably on the island. "Pigs," Nightmare mumbled under her breath referring to all the guys. She passed by them without sparing a glance and sat down on the grass alone. She opened up the book and began writing. Once she wrote two pages someone came up next to her and sat down.

"Why hello there Miss Traitor," Cain said as he sat down. It seemed as though he would be sticking with that nickname for a while. Nightmare blew on the page she had just written to make sure the ink was dry before closing the book.

"Good afternoon Mister Darkside," Nightmare decided to give him a nickname. "Would you mind telling me why you're bothering me?" she sounded rather annoyed. Cain sighed and leaned back while looking up at the sky. His voice dropped into the deeper tone of his normal voice.

"Well I was thinking back and I do recall that you told me I could talk normally to you whenever I wanted," he explained.

"Aw, are you having a rough time fitting in?" Nightmare teased. "And here I thought that for sure they'd be letting up to you," she muttered at the end.

"It's not that they disapprove of my actual demeanor. I think they got past that easily. They're just mad because I've practically been lying to them this whole time," Cain told her. He lied down on his back with his hands under his head and just stared at the clouds.

"Don't expect any advice from me, I've had enough of people expecting shit like that from me," Nightmare grumbled and he chuckled.

"I'd have to be batshit crazy to ask for advice from a psycho like you," he told her.

"Well then you better watch out because there are some batshit crazies living on that submarine," she bluntly stated.

"Isn't that exciting?" he muttered in a bored expression.

"So exciting that I might explode," was her response in the same bored tone.

"Anyways the real reason I came to talk to you was more for asking a question," a smirk played onto Cain's lips as he rolled onto his side so he could look at Nightmare.

"What is it?" She knew she would regret asking that. She could tell by the smirk on his face that she would hate whatever he was about to ask.

"About you and the captain…" before he could even finish Nightmare stood up and kicked him in the stomach. "Alright…" he choked out while holding his side "I got it… no more asking about that."

Without saying anything Nightmare just walked away and sat down somewhere else. No one bothered her anymore and lunch came soon enough. The women from the island came with baskets of food to feed the hungry men of the Heart Pirates. Once most of the guys got their food Nightmare decided to finally get up and get her own lunch.

"I didn't know there was a girl with all those pirates," the woman serving Nightmare's food, Aphelandra, said.

"Well considering that I am of the gender female type then I suppose that you were wrong," Nightmare blatantly told her.

"What is it like being on a ship full of men all the time?" Aphelandra questioned seemingly interested by Nightmare.

"Where do I even begin?" Nightmare mumbled to herself. "Well for one thing, all the guys are greedy pigs. They can get their clothes dirty by just sitting in a chair all day, and some of them have zero table manners," she listed off. "Some aren't as bad as others but all of them are a handful together," she added.

"Aphelandra I told you not to talk to those pirates!" Kikyo, the woman with long black hair chopping the meat, said.

"But this one's a woman, you said I couldn't talk to the men," Aphelandra corrected. Kikyo looked over to Nightmare.

"Fine then, but we're leaving soon anyways so finish up," Kikyo grumbled under her breath. Aphelandra smiled and then turned back to Nightmare.

"It was nice talking to you," she said kindly. Nightmare, not really caring, just walked off with her food. Nightmare found her captain sitting under a tree with a bottle of sake in his hand so she just decided to go sit by him, but before either of them could share a word a blonde girl from the island came up to Law.

"Uh, has Luffy woken up yet?" she asked with a worried look on her face. Law just looked up to her and shook his head. "I see…"

"If he wakes up at all it will be because of the Straw Hatter's will power. It depends on whether he's got the will to live," Law then answered fully.

"Margaret! We're going now!" someone yelled to the blonde to inform her of their departure. Margaret turned her head to the other girls.

"Alright!" She then turned back to Law. "Pardon me. Please keep looking after Luffy as you have," she told him before running off to the others. Nightmare chuckled at that.

"What is it?" Law questioned her with a raised brow.

"I think they're giving you a little too much credit for this. It's not like you're looking after him because you want to save a life," she explained.

"Oh really now," Law gave her a smirk. She just continued eating her meal in silence for a while before speaking up again.

"You plan to form an alliance with him in the future, right?" she stated out of the blue. Law looked over to Nightmare wondering where she was going with this.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then I think I should tell you something that I think will happen." Law raised a brow. "I'm not saying it's a bad idea but I just have to let you know that the Strawhat Pirates had made an agreement to return back to their ships within three days."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Law inquired.

"Well I'm not certain of it, since I can't see the future or anything, but after this episode I think Luffy might change that so that they can each train for a while," Nightmare informed him.

"For how long do you suppose that will be?" he asked. It's not like he was in a hurry or anything, but knowing may be easier for him. Plus he still had other things to do before his plan could even go into motion.

"I can't tell you that much. It can range from one to two years," she shrugged.

"That should be enough time," Law muttered to himself. Nightmare suddenly sat up and looked towards the submarine. Law saw her sudden action and brought his eyes over to the submarine. The yellow submarine began to shake violently.

"Well… shit," Nightmare bluntly stated. The two got up and ran towards the submarine. Nightmare already knew that it was Luffy's doing but she still had to urge to go see it up close. Right when they reached the edge of the island, the submarine shook again and Luffy shot out through the top. Everyone watched his flying figure as he crashed down into the ground leaving them all speechless.

"Luffy-kun," the shock and surprise was evident in Jimbei's voice as he stared at the boy's tattered figure. Luffy's hand balled into a fist as he started to sit up.

"Ace…" Luffy muttered still completely forgetful of today's earlier events. His head shot up "WHERE IS ACE!?" Luffy cried out into the sky. After that Luffy began running around in search of his dead brother with a majority of the Heart Pirates in pursuit. Law, Jimbei, and Nightmare all just sat down calmly. Law kept drinking his sake, Jimbei watched, and Nightmare watched, almost enjoyably, as the Heart Pirates chasing after him were thrown into the air.

"What'll happen if we just let him be?" Jimbei questioned looking over to Law.

"Well, to put it bluntly…" not that he could put it out there any other way "Like I said when we came to this island, if his wounds reopen he'll probably die," Law stated. As they spoke Nightmare just watched the scene before them. Luffy had just tripped and fell to the ground giving the Heart Pirates a chance to pile on top of him in hopes of stopping him. She honestly could not see how jumping on top of the poor boy would actually help him but whatever. They were trying to argue with him to calm down but he just flung them off of his body as they were nothing but little pebbles. Soon enough Luffy ran out into the island where the Heart Pirates were told not to go. Jimbei calmly got up and walked after him.

"Aw… it's over already," Nightmare mumbled in slight disappointment.

"You really are sick in the head aren't you," Cain, who was standing nearby commented. Nightmare got up and looked over to him.

"Come on, you can't say that it wasn't high quality entertainment," Nightmare pointed out. Law just stayed put on the ground and watched them talk to each other. Since when did they have normal conversations like this?

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't," Cain chuckled while looking at the hopeless guys who had been flung to the ground by Luffy.

"You see," Nightmare started. "We're all a little bit sick in the head," she told him.

"Yes, but no one is as sick-minded as you," he noted.

"I'll be taking that as a compliment," she stated.

"Since when did those two talk so normally to each other?" Shachi asked while staring at Cain and Nightmare. Robert (yes a random OC), who was standing next to Shachi was the one to answer.

"Well, considering the fact that both are psychotic killers I suppose that they've found a way to get along nicely now," he explained. Shachi just sounded out an 'oh' sound of understanding and then turned to the others who were staring at the gap in the dividers, which led to the rest of the island.

"You know I heard that if men enter the Island of Women, they turn to stone and never come back, but it might be worth risking our lives for!" Shachi said as they all stared at the gap trying to imagine himself surrounded by girls.

"According to Aphelandra-chan, at the port we only saw a small portion of the girls living on this island!" Penguin said excitedly.

"The kind of women I've always dreamed about… I'd at least like to take one quick look at it…" Shachi said looking like an idiot with a shade of pink covering his cheeks.

"You're going to die. You sure are dumb," Penguin stated with the same idiotic face.

"I wonder if there are female bears…" Bepo trailed off in his own imagination. Shachi and Penguin immediately turned towards the hopeful polar bear.

"It's the island of women!" they yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry," Bepo apologized quickly after.

"Human girls only! Human!" Shachi yelled at him.

"I'm very, very sorry…" Bepo told them while bowing his head. Nightmare walked up next to Bepo and comforted him.

"Don't worry Bepo, they're just mad because they have no chance of ever getting a girl in their life," she told he bear.

"Hey! Nightmare that's rude! I'll be able to get a girlfriend someday!" Shachi yelled defensively and Penguin nodded in a way to back him up. Nightmare ignored them and kept trying to comfort Bepo.

"They're upset because they'll have to live alone for the rest of their lives and be forced to get cats to fill the void. While you, on the other hand, will be surrounded by the prettiest female bears on the island," she told the bear. Bepo was chuckling in the middle of the whole thing while watching how angry Penguin and Shachi were getting.

"Well if that's the case then you'll probably never get a guy either!" Shachi blurted out in the spur of the moment. Nightmare stopped comforting Bepo and turned to face Shachi.

"And why should I care about that?" she questioned in an impassive tone.

"Y-You should," Shachi tried to argue but it didn't really work out in his favor. Law ignored them all and just looked over to the straw hat that Nightmare had brought out from the submarine. He stared at it in deep thought wondering about the Strawhatter.

"Aw, Mister Captain, are you worried?" Nightmare teased as she went to sit down next to him. The others had gone off to have their own conversations with each other so Nightmare just decided to go to him.

"Not in the slightest," Law grumbled while dragging his eyes away from the hat and over to her. Nightmare was looking towards the forest, listening to the agonizingly loud screams coming from Luffy. They all heard his screams, but decided to ignore it and leave it to Jimbei.

"Just curious then?" Nightmare suggested with a raised brow while looking over to him. Law smirked and looked back down at the hat.

"Just curious," he confirmed.

After things seemed to calm down, some of the guys thought that they'd fish to pass the time until the submarine was fixed. Nightmare just sat silently next to Law staring at the vast ocean. The screams coming from the forest soon stopped, noting that Luffy had finally calmed down. While everyone was momentarily distracted with the fish Shachi just caught, Nightmare was giving the ocean a questioning eye. '_That man's here now?' _Nightmare queried in her mind. Law noticed Nightmare's quizzical expression but wasn't able to ask anything when a wave of haki brushed past them. Everyone who sensed it looked out towards the ocean.

"What is it?" Shachi asked, turning to look at Penguin. Penguin brought his handy-dandy, and awfully convenient, binoculars up to his eyes in order to search the water.

"I just saw the shadow of a fish…" Penguin muttered while searching the water through his binoculars. A huge eel-like fish suddenly jumped out of the water. "I-It's huge!" Penguin yelled when he saw the fish.

"Poor fish…" Nightmare murmured under her breath. Law, being the only one who had heard that, glanced over to her inquiringly. He had to bring his eyes away from her quickly because of a sudden splash in the water. The fish popped up again looking completely beat up.

"Look, it's a giant sea king!" Penguin said after seeing the fish more clearly.

"What is it doing? Fighting?" Shachi questioned. When the sea king floated back up to the surface it was lifeless.

"It's dead! Something managed to kill it!" Penguin noted.

"Something that huge?" Shachi asked incredulously.

"I couldn't see its opponent," Penguin told everyone. Nightmare didn't have to see to know its opponent though.

"This is such a terrifying sea!" Shachi seemed scared out of his wits just wondering what had killed the sea king. Everyone saw a hand emerge near the shore in the water causing their eyes to widen. "A human?" Shachi questioned.

"Hey who are you?" Robert asked (yes he shows up twice!).

"Phew, I'm beat," the man said after climbing up to the island. "There we go," he sighed out.

"The D-… the Dark King, Rayleigh?!" Bepo yelled out in utter shock. Everyone yelled out 'what!' in unison while looking at him.

"Oh it's you? We met back on Sabaody Archipelago, didn't we?" Rayleigh said while looking at Law. By this time everyone was standing up in shock except Nightmare and Law who were just staring up at him like he wasn't a big deal. "You see, my ship sank in a storm so I had no choice but to swim here."

"A storm?! The Calm Belt never even has a light breeze! There are no storms!" Penguin exclaimed.

"That means you must have been shipwrecked on a distant sea, and swam all the way from there?!" Shachi yelled out.

"I'm good at the breaststroke after all," he answered as he wrung out his sopping t-shirt.

"That's not the issue here!" Penguin yelled.

"Does that mean the one fighting the sea king was you?!"

"That's a legendary pirate for you!" Bepo said and then suddenly apologized.

"So then," Rayleigh said while looking back over to Law. "I assume that Luffy-kun is on this island." Law seemed slightly surprised that he knew but then realized that he was holding the Straw Hat. Nightmare got up from sitting next to Law and brushed the dirt off of her.

"He is, albeit the dramatic meltdown in the woods and various injuries, but nevertheless he's here," Nightmare answered in Law's stead.

"I see, so I guess that incident was quite traumatizing for him," Rayleigh muttered while looking out to the forest.

"Well he should be alright now…" Nightmare trailed off, also looking out to the woods. Rayleigh brought his attention to the girl.

"You're that Nightmare girl, correct?" Rayleigh questioned.

"Yes," Nightmare plainly answered.

"I've also read some things about you in the recent papers," Rayleigh noted. Nightmare smirked.

"Oh really, like what?" Nightmare was eager to find out what the marines had decided to do with her.

"Well it seems that your bounty has increased all the way up to 250 million beli and you're officially wanted dead _or _alive," Rayleigh told her. All the guys looked at Nightmare skeptically just wondering what she had done. "Ah, and one more thing," Rayleigh got their attention "it seems that there is a new bounty for a nameless woman given the alias _Angel_, would you happen to know anything about it?" Rayleigh already knew that the angel had to do with Nightmare somehow. The marines probably didn't figure it out even if they saw her as Nightmare for a quick second while she was freefalling.

"That depends on the bounty amount," Nightmare told him.

"A total of 155 million beli, wanted dead or alive," Rayleigh said. Everyone became instantly surprised. That was rather high for a first bounty. Law, who had already gotten up as well, looked over to Nightmare slightly annoyed. He didn't have to ask if the _Angel _was her. He was already somewhat irritated that someone on his crew had a higher bounty than him, the captain. He didn't need to be hearing that the same person had two separate bounties at the moment. Law's irritation immediately let up when he heard Nightmare's light laughter. Maybe it was worth hearing this news if it meant he could hear that mellifluous sound when she laughed.

"That's a better outcome than I had originally expected," she said with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: Tadah~~! Nightmare finally got her bounty up so that's good! As for the response to the confession well like I said I'm not going very deep into it so I had Law change the subject out of the "goodness" of his heart... if he has any of that. Robert won't become anything important. I just felt random at the moment and thought "oh, why don't I just slip in a random OC with no description at all :D" So it happened. And when I was rewatching the episode when Rayleigh appears I seriously thought how freaking random it was for Penguin to just pull out a pair of binoculars out of the blue.  
So what are your thoughts on the chapters? Cain is becoming more important so hurrah for that! I guess...  
So to summarize this chapter we got to see a rambling Nightmare, a jelly Law (jealous), Nightmare chuckling at "high quality entertainment", Bepo thinking about female bears, and a new bounty!  
Please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! If you do I'll love you forever!  
Till next time,**

**~Super Agent Zella!**


End file.
